Judgement
by amaresempre
Summary: Remus Lupin has been given a critical task by Dumbledore during his first year teaching at Hogwarts: show Elvia Storvich, the most promising witch of her age, all that he knows and recruit her into The Order. The problem? She comes from a family of vampires and isn't to be trusted, even by a werewolf. Rated M for sexual content and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters are mine except for Elvia Storvich and her family.

* * *

She began her last year at Hogwarts the same way she always had: alone. Her father gave her a hug only slightly warmer than that of a stranger after delivering her to platform nine and three quarters, meanwhile, onlookers kept their distance and spoke in whispers. She picked up her bag and stepped onto the train, knowing that there would be an empty compartment, most likely kept vacant for her use by the other students. She passed by one that she thought might do, but noticed a man asleep in the corner and decided not to risk frightening someone who wasn't even conscious. When she finally took her seat, she watched as her father walked through the brick wall and out of sight, not pausing to give her a final wave like the other parents were doing for their own children. As the train set off, she waved out the window at her reflection, just to know what it felt like.

As she stared at the rolling hills surrounding the train tracks, she wished that she could be like the man in the previous compartment, sleeping away the ride towards school. As it was, Elvia Storvich rarely slept at all, much less on the train that would lead her towards Hogwarts; a place that gave her as much pain as it did pleasure. Despite her classmates' assertions, she could, indeed, feel anxiety, hurt and misery at their words and mistrust. She could feel isolated and in need of a friend, even when she'd never known what it was like to have one. Unfortunately, it was a common misconception among witches and wizards that vampires could feel no emotion at all except for hate, and the truth of her rather gentle nature was never discovered by her classmates.

The Storvich's reputation did nothing for Elvia either. Heavily accused of collaborating with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, her family, what was left of it, abandoned their home in England for a colossal mansion in the Swiss Alps. Having no mates to play with, Elvia learned to depend on herself from an early age. She was amazed, but not surprised, the day she received her letter from Hogwarts when she was eleven years-old. She knew she could perform magic, but did not expect an invitation from a school that so highly valued personal attributes and trustworthy students, and this was the very reason she chose to accept Albus Dumbledore's letter instead of attending the Durmstrang Institute like her father suggested. She wanted a normal life. She wanted to have friends and a family. She believed that Hogwarts would be a place of acceptance and understanding, but what hope she had diminished day after day, year after year, until her final journey to school when she accepted that she was destined to be alone for the rest of her life.

Perhaps Elvia's fate would have been different had she been sorted into Slytherin house. Indeed, that is where she suspected she would go. The first time she stepped into the Great Hall, she heard whispers among the students that tarnished her reputation at school before she even had the chance to speak.

"Elvia Storvich? As in, _vampire_ Storvich?" "  
"There's another one for Slytherin."  
"How is she allowed to come here? What was Dumbledore thinking?"

She even suspected that those already in Slytherin wanted her in their house to further their reputation as being the darkest house in Hogwarts. She probably would have made a few friends if she had, all she would have had to do was pretend to hate Muggle-borns. But when she sat on the stool, the sorting hat belted out that she would spend the next seven years of her life in Gryffindor, much to the dismay of the students under the red and gold flag who quickly scooted down the bench to give her more than enough room to sit.

Elvia pondered these memories until she was jerked into reality by the train coming to a stop. She could see out the window and knew that they were nowhere near their destination. When she turned her head to look out the door of her compartment, she noticed a thick layer of fog engulfing the glass. The lights began to flicker, then died out completely. A feeling she had never known crept into her, freezing her from her core and spreading to the rest of her body like gushing ice water. She saw a black hooded figure pass by the glass and caught her breath in her lungs, feeling a crushing pain build as she felt like she was unable to release any air. Then, almost as suddenly as it happened, it ended. The lights turned back on and the train began to rumble. Elvia signed a breath of relief as she noticed the man, previously asleep in the compartment she passed, walk by her door and down the train. He must have been the one to save them, she thought.

Elvia sat with her fellow Gryffindors in the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast. Dumbledore stood to introduce two new professors; one, Hagrid, who wasn't new at all to Hogwarts, but was replacing the previous professor for the Care of Magical Creatures class. The second, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, had most definitely not been present the previous year. In fact, he was the sleeping man from the train that saved them from the "Dementors", or so Dumbledore called them. His name was Remus Lupin, and in Elvia's opinion, he had most certainly proven himself a better Defense teacher than the previous two she had.

* * *

Professor Lupin felt very pleased and slightly nervous about his new role at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a student, he was friends with the biggest troublemakers in his class, James Potter and Sirius Black, who constantly dragged him along in their schemes that would usually land them in detention. Now, as an authority figure, he would have to assume a very different role, one that was more condusive to his natural character: order, control, and abiding by the rules.; at least, for the most part, and this is what tested his nerves the night of the welcoming feast. Once a month, he would succumb to his curse and become a creature so vile that had the parents of these students known of his condition, they would never allow him to be near their children. Professor Dumbledore believed that the werewolf in him could be overlooked with regular doses of his potion to keep him from becoming overly violent, for he was unmatched in the skills required of a DADA teacher. Lupin was reluctant to accept the position, but Dumbledore's faith in him gave him faith in himself, a feeling he so very seldom experienced, and decided to give himself a chance at having a normal life. Professor Snape, however, felt very differently, and made his feelings known both throughout the feast with his menacing glares, and afterwards, as he and Snape were both called to Dumbledore's office to discuss the coming school year.

"So, as Professor Snape has most generously agreed to concoct your Wolfsbane potion once per month, I believe that you, Professor Lupin, will be very comfortable back at Hogwarts," the old wizard said with a smile as he sat behind his desk.

"I will always feel comfortable at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. It feels more like home to me than any house I've lived in. And thank you, Professor Snape, for your kindness," Lupin replied, giving Snape a look as to say that he knew he was simply performing the task that Dumbledore had given him. "And if that is all, I think I will go and get some sleep before tomorrow."

He made to leave but was stopped by Snape's usual, slightly agitated voice. "I do believe that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor should be made aware of a particular student, don't you agree, Headmaster?" he said slowly as he cocked his neck and formed a tiny twist in his smile. "Of course, he'll probably be able to smell her out as soon as he enters his classroom."

"If you insist, Professor Snape," Dumbledore replied, looking as though he had seen this topic of conversation coming, but still wanted to avoid it. "Professor Lupin, there is a young Gryffindor woman in her seventh year who is half vampire. She will be attending your classes regularly, and may even be eligible for advanced training, as her skills with and without a wand are unmatched by her peers."

Astonished, Lupin took a moment to reply. Of course, he understood what it was like to be innocent, yet corrupted by a force out of his control, but could not help but ask, "How is it that she is at Hogwarts?"

"Like I have said, she is merely half, and her symptoms can be remedied rather effectively with a highly-advanced brew, also made by our talented Potions professor. We really are rather lucky to have him here, I daresay."

Of course, nothing about aiding the needs of a werewolf and vampire did anything to make Professor Snape proud of himself. With an unamused look, he bid goodnight and turned to leave following Dumbledore's comment.

"She has a slight sensitivity to sunlight," he continued, "and she very seldom sleeps. Rather quiet, untrusted by her peers. I feel that she is very different from the image that her family, the Storvichs, have made for her."

"_Storvich_?" Lupin replied as his eyes grew larger. "How on earth-"

"She could be our greatest ally, when the war comes. She may have powers that she has yet to fully understand, but my senses tell me that she will use them for good. She does not share the same opinion of the world that her father has. In fact, I doubt she knows of her father's true history at all. If she did..." he broke off with a pained look on his face, "It may be what decides her future for her."

Lupin took a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing. "I refuse to teach the daughter of Malov Storvich anything about the dark arts, Headmaster. Her father aided Voldemort in killing half of the members of the Order. The Malfoy boy's parents can at least say that they were cursed into doing his dirty work, but Storvich was well-known to have-"

"She can perform magic without a wand. She has the strength of five men, when she decides to use it, and she will live far beyond anyone of her current age group. While she may appear to be seventeen, her mind is more advanced than most of the professors who teach at this school. Either we are the ones who show her how to use it for good, or her family will show her how to use it for evil. It's your choice, Remus."

He gave no verbal answer, only lowered his eyes and nodded his head slightly. He knew that, as usual, Albus Dumbledore was right.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of school was a cloudy one, to Elvia's pleasure. While she could tolerate sunlight for a short while, it certainly was more comfortable to be away from it. She sat up on her bed, which was still perfectly made. In lieu of sleeping, she had decided to read the first few chapters for her DADA class, which would be the first of the day. Even if her blood did not flow with especially powerful magic, Elvia would have been an exceptional student with the amount of reading she accomplished in a typical evening. Of course, without the magic in her blood, it is likely that she would be doing other, more sociable things in the middle of the night instead of trying to learn more spells. Or sleeping. One of the two.

As she did not typically sleep nor need time to wake up, adjust to morning and grumble down to breakfast, she was usually the first in and out of the great hall to eat, and the first sitting in her morning class with her book out in front of her. This would not be a typical morning. As she was leaving breakfast, Dumbledore appeared in front of her and invited her to join him for a walk.

"It would be a pleasure, Professor," she said, while in the back of her mind fearing that she would be late for Defense. She hated calling attention to herself in the manner of walking into class late.

"I thought I might take this opportunity to inform you that I have instructed Professor Lupin to provide additional, more advanced courses for your school year. I know that you are well ahead of your peers, and even if you were not, I have no doubt that it would help your evenings to pass by doing some extra homework," he said with a wink.

"I have no objections to that, sir. Will we begin immediately?" she replied.

"As soon as Professor Lupin can inform you of the time" he answered.

Their walk took them out of the castle a rather far distance, and she was indeed late to her first class by the time she made her way back. Because no one was around, Elvia decided to run. She could run much faster than any human, magic or not, that she ever met.

Class had begun and Professor Lupin only vaguely noticed that a seat was still vacant towards the front of the class. He had accepted his duty the night before, but it didn't mean that he was looking forward to meeting, much less spending a significant amount of time with, the daughter of one of his enemies. He had no intention of stalling the lesson on account of her absence either, and started asking students various questions to gauge their level of understanding in relation to DADA. It took only a few inquiries and hollow answers before he thought to himself, _what on earth did they do all of last year?_ When a student by the name of Sandra Clearwater was mid-sentence trying to explain the concept of a Petronus charm, the door to his classroom opened and every student turned to stare at the girl whose eyes were scanning the room for a place to sit.

Lupin found himself doing the same as the rest of his class. When he first looked up, knowing exactly who would be walking through the door, he had no idea of the image that would be in front of him. She had porcelain white skin and black hair molded into deep waves. Her eyes were blue, yet in a darker shade than he had ever seen, and the berry color of her lips was much richer than a typical girl of seventeen. _This is the way of vampires_, he thought, _they are the most beautiful creatures you will ever see. That is their danger. Do not allow her to tempt you._ But as he said these words to himself, he couldn't help but notice that she also appeared rather harmless. Her wide eyes betrayed no thoughts of impurity or evil; in fact, she looked completely vulnerable and innocent.

"You must be Miss Storvich. Please have a seat," he said as he looked at her, unblinking.

She nodded her head and sat in the only vacant seat in the front row. Although it was not her intention, having her so close to the front of the room made him extremely uncomfortable. He actively avoided her gaze, but was forced to look into her indigo eyes time and time again when she was the only student with an answer to his questions. Even when he experimented by asking for information from this year's textbook, one that no student should have already read, she could give a rudimentary answer. While he hated to admit it, she was every bit as gifted as Dumbledore made her out to be.

"Well, class, I feel as though I have a very good idea of where to start our course. Thank you to all who participated in my questions. I would like you to read chapter one of your textbooks this evening and be prepared to perform the exercises on Wednesday. You are dismissed," he announced. "And Miss Storvich, if I could have a word with you, please."

The students shuffled out of the room and whispered to each other, wondering if Elvia was going to be punished for arriving to class late on the very first day.

"Be careful, Professor. I noticed you have a cut on your hand. Don't let her see the blood," said a tall boy with a rather large forehead. His friends laughed as they exited the room together. Elvia's eyes went straight to the floor.

"I want to apologize for being late today, Professor," Elvia said before Lupin could address her. He noticed that while she had the look of a shy and guarded individual, her voice was very fluid and rather firm, a mature quality for her age. "The Headmaster approached me after breakfast and informed me of your plan to-"

"Dumbledore's plan, actually," he interrupted her, "to give you supplemental lessons. He feels as though you are ready and capable of performing spells far beyond your years. Whether I agree with him remains to be seen."

"I see," she said. There was a short pause before he spoke again.

"But seeing as Professor Dumbledore thinks you are ready, I would be available to meet with you on Wednesday evenings in this classroom. I believe you are...more comfortable working at night?" he said carefully.

"I would be grateful for that, sir. Dumbledore seems to have much more faith in me than I do at times. I only hope that I won't disappoint him. Or you." She gave a shy smile and walked out of the classroom.

At her words, Lupin felt a stab of guilt. He knew what it was like to have no one to place their trust in him, despite a desperate desire to prove himself. She could very well be a sincere person, he thought, but it was too early to tell, and too dangerous to be mistaken.

* * *

The week passed rather quickly, being the first in the school year and rather exciting for most. Lupin couldn't help but notice the beautiful weather that was revealed when the clouds had dispersed, and that Elvia could rarely be found outside. When he passed her one afternoon walking down a corridor, he noticed that she was practically rubbing against the wall as she walked in an attempt to keep in the shadows. Unlike his Lycanthropy, which could be hidden by the night sky and a full moon, her condition was exposed for everyone to see, and for that, she received her fair share of exclusion from her peers. He never saw her with another student, only her professors.

Wednesday came soon enough, and she arrived his his classroom as soon as the sun was gone from the sky. She wasn't sure what to bring, so she carried her Defense book, wand, quill and parchment. Lupin was not his office when she knocked on the door, so she took a turn about the room. Unlike the previous defense professor, he did not have multiple portraits of himself smiling to decorate his walls. He had shelves filled with books and topped with strange creatures and trinkets that she had never seen. She called one of the books over to her hand, and it floated off of the shelf and into her grasp. She flipped through the pages and noticed the words written in Latin, with many pictures of humans changing into animals and the various stages in between. She heard Professor Lupin clear his throat and jumped to see him standing at the doorway.

"Sorry Professor," she said quickly, and willed the book back into its original place with a wave of her hand. "I was just...Well, I was just curious what you liked to read. I spend a great deal of time reading, myself."

He did not appear angry, simply pleasantly surprised as he leaned against the wall. "I see that Professor Dumbledore is correct. You can perform magic without a wand."

"Only basic things. My wand helps me with precision. If it's anything very advanced, I use my wand."

He motioned for her to follow him down the stairs into the classroom, and changed the subject of the conversation back towards basic academics. "Judging by your answers in class on Monday, you have a very advanced understanding of textual information, so I see no need to review the chapters. When it comes to performance, I assume you are well aware of basic dueling spells and charms, along with blocks," he said, but before he continued, she surprised him with a request.

"Sir, I was hoping you could teach me to conjure a Petronus charm. I know they are very difficult, but I read that they could be used to ward off the Dementors. I get a very nasty feeling whenever they're about and would feel a lot more comfortable knowing how to keep them away from me."

"You are aware that a Dementor should only harm you if they feel you are a criminal. Do they have a reason to approach you?" he asked, and immediately regretted it afterwards.

The accusation in his words were not lost on Elvia. She immediately froze on the stairway. When he turned to face her, he saw, miserably, the effect on her features. She closed her eyes, bowed her head, and turned her face slightly away from him. When she spoke, she no longer had the strength in her voice as before.

"I've grown used to this from my peers, but I was hoping that Professor Snape would be the only one of my _teachers_ to torment me."

Instead of going past him down the stairs, she swung her legs over the railing, landed with barely a sound on her feet and walked to her desk to grab her things.

"Wait...Please...Miss Storvich, I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you of something," Lupin pleaded as he tried to catch up to her, even though, he admitted, there was no other way for his words to be interpreted. He grabbed her arm to turn her around, but when he touched her, she felt utterly cold through her clothing and he instinctively let go of her.

"You may want to keep your distance, Professor. I haven't taken my potion yet this evening," she said in a sarcastic tone. She didn't cry, and this made him feel worse. _She must be used to this_, he thought. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He was tormented by the guilt of being a hypocrite, of judging someone's entire personality based on their physiology. He knew he would have to apologize again the following day. Even if she did not have class with him, he would be determined to seek her out and make amends. He came to the realization that, trained properly, Elvia Storvich could truly be an amazing ally for the Order, something that was much needed until the young Harry Potter could be of age to contribute as well.

He got up from his bed and pulled on his pants and sweater; a walk would help him clear his mind and decide what to say, and, with any luck, also help him to relax into sleep when he was finished. He went down the stone steps and into his office, then out of his office door into his classroom and finally through the hallways. He didn't need to use his wand to see, his night vision being rather acute, and even if he did, he knew he'd be in for a scolding from the figures in the portraits on the walls if he woke them up with his light. As he walked slowly with his hands in his pockets, he heard a melody coming from the end of the hallway. He quietly approached, wondering if it was a student out of bed, not looking forward to having to administer a punishment. He simply wanted to walk and be in peace tonight. When he looked inside of the room, however, he noticed that the melody was coming from a piano, and that the piano was being played by none other than Elvia Storvich.

He walked further into the room, which he now realized was the Room of Requirement, to listen better to the sad and rather haunting song coming from her fingers. He stood for a moment and allowed it to sink into his bones. He understood everything that she was experiencing simply by closing his eyes and feeling her sorrow in the melody, and, once again, grew angry at himself for his words earlier in the evening.

The music grew softer and slower, but did not stop, as he heard Elvia's voice address him without ever having turned around.

"Hello, Professor Lupin."

He sat on the bench next to her, facing away from the piano.

"I could smell you," she said, but he already knew how she was able to identify him.

"I want to apologize, Miss Storvich. My prejudice got the best of me today. It certainly was not my finest hour as a professor."

"I understand. It's difficult to trust people who are different," she said thoughtfully as she continued to play, "and vampires are extremely untrustworthy, in general. Even I can admit to that."

"Do not allow what is in your blood to dictate who you are. You are extremely bright and talented in many areas," he said as he gestured towards the piano.

She smiled as she played. "Professor Dumbledore is good enough to allow me to use the Room of Requirement on nights when I don't sleep. I think he feels bad that I'm not allowed to share a dorm room with other students, their parents knowing about me and all. Having an extra eight hours in your day really does give the need for a few hobbies to fill the time. My mother wasn't strong enough to carry me to the end of her pregnancy and died, so without any brothers or sisters, I studied. I can speak four languages, including Latin, and can play the piano and the harp. As for my father and I..."

Lupin's head turned towards her at these words, very interested in what she was about to say.

"...We don't spend a lot of time together. I think I disappoint him." She paused in her speech after she stated this, but continued to play, now very focused on the keys she was selecting and scrunching her eyebrows together. "It's hard for him to relate to me and I to him. He takes pride in our family and I prefer to fight my condition. Luckily, only being a half-blood, my cravings are not nearly as strong as his are, and with the potion that Snape makes for me, it's almost as if it isn't there at all." .

"That's _Professor_ Snape, Miss Storvich," Lupin said with a small smile, "and as for your father, it may not seem apparent to you, but he must be very proud of your accomplishments. It would be impossible not to be."

She turned to look at him in the eyes for the first time since he entered the room. Her beauty was still very apparent; even in the dim lighting he could perfectly see the blue in her sad eyes, and he felt himself grow tense for gazing at her again, as he had done on the first day of class. "Thank you for the apology, Professor. And for listening." And as she said this, her fingers slowed and the music grew soft. "Usually when I speak to people, or come close to someone..." she said as she moved closer to him on the bench and stilled her fingers, "...they move away." He stayed still sitting where he was, despite his mind telling him to rise up off of the bench. The only sound in the room was that of their breathing, and he suddenly realized the danger of their close proximity to each other when he saw Elvia look down towards his hands, as if expecting him to touch her. While he could have gazed into her bewitching eyes for the remainder of the evening, he rose up.

"Your playing was beautiful, Miss Storvich. And now I think I should try and get some rest before tomorrow. Will...you not be going to sleep at all this evening?" he said, trying not to sound as ignorant as he did before.

"I will probably sleep tomorrow night. I like to do it once a week or so. It seems to help me with my...Well, it makes me feel more comfortable to rest once in a while."

He nodded with a smile before saying goodnight and walking back to his room. It was then that he realized much of his mistrust had moved from Elvia to himself, and thanked his lucky stars that the full moon was still weeks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Elvia watched her professor leave the Room of Requirement and turned back around to face the piano. She no longer felt like making music. Something about her contact with him that evening gave her pause. When he had entered the room she recognized him immediately, and as he drew closer, she noticed something very peculiar about his scent, something that she could not identify. Whatever it was, it was unsettling. On one hand, she wanted to be closer to the man that she had just poured her heart out to, but on the other, she felt extremely cautious and did not know why. Perhaps it was the scars on his face, the intensity of which she had not noticed before that evening. It was one of the first times in her life that she felt slightly agitated of her daily potion's effectiveness. Had she not taken it, her sense of smell would have been much stronger and she likely would not feel this confusion.

* * *

She continued to attend his classes for formality's sake, always the first one seated well before the others. Lupin noticed this trend and made a point to remain in his office until class began, not wanting to tempt himself again by being in her presence, alone, more often than was necessary. He wanted to trust her as she did with him, but he knew that he was in danger of developing stronger feelings than were appropriate if he allowed himself to speak about matters outside of academia, or simply look at her eyes and lips for an extended period of time without interruption. While he finally felt as though he found someone who could relate to him if he ever mustered up the courage to speak to her, and if he was lucky, wouldn't treat him like a monster for being a werewolf (although he would have deserved it if she had), he refused to entertain the idea of telling her the truth, not only because it would open the doors for intimacy with a student, but because vampires and werewolves in particular did not have a long line of friendly history. The moment he discovered that a blood drinker was living in the castle, the animal deep inside him was a powerful factor contributing to his instinctual suspicion of Elvia, and he knew better than to think he could control the wolf well enough to keep her out harm if they were to be too intimately connected. Women in general were in grave danger around him during the full moon; a stunning vampire would be another matter entirely. They truly had all odds against them, and creating a friendship would be a miracle in itself. This fact made itself all the more obvious during their second attempt at beginning supplemental Defense lessons.

When she arrived at his office, he immediately began explaining the Petronus charm. He then had her practice some simple exercises and the incantation for the spell, and was amazed to see that, within two tries, she could produce the faint outline of a zebra, which ran around the room before disappearing back into her wand.

"_Excellent_, Miss Storvich. Now let us try it with something more realistic," he said, very curious and somewhat excited to see her skills put to the test.

His plan was to use a boggart to practice with, yet, he was astounded when the nasty little creature did not take the shape he intended. When he rolled out the cabinet and opened the door, the blob shifted into many different forms before finally lowering to the floor and extending into an animal on four legs. It developed a tail, a snout, and thick, gray fur. It was a wolf.

Elvia screamed as she recognized the animal. Her wide eyes were full of fright as she stepped back into the wall, shaking.

"I-I thought this was supposed to be a dementor!"

Realizing that she was stunned, Lupin quickly came between her and the boggart, which then turned into an image of a full moon, then a balloon, and then it was gone. Elvia was still standing in the corner of the room against the wall, breathing heavily, when he turned around and looked down at her.

"You said you were most frightened of the Dementors. That is why I brought the boggart to practice with," Lupin said.

"The dementors do make me very uncomfortable, but I must say I am more afraid of wolves. It's in my blood, if you understand my meaning."

"Yes... I see," he replied, trying not to reveal his disappointment_._ "Of course."

* * *

"How are your lessons going, Miss Storvich?" came a friendly voice behind Elvia in the hallway. She was the last student to leave from McGonagall's Transfiguration class and hadn't expected to see anyone outside of the door.

"Very well, Professor Dumbledore. We have covered the Petronus charm and various simple stunning spells, and will begin a new skill this week. I am not sure what Professor Lupin has in mind yet," she responded as he joined her in walking to the Great Hall for dinner. What he said next was so unexpected that it stunned her to the core.

"I have just had a discussion with Professor Lupin, and I believe that it would be best to begin training you to be free of the need for your daily potion," he said, as casually as if he were suggesting she eat some pie with her dinner.

She stopped mid step and felt her body go numb.

"I'm sorry, you'd like us to discuss what?"

"I think you heard me correctly. I would like for Professor Lupin to train you to use your self control instead of a potion in order to alleviate the symptoms of your condition."

She felt herself begin to panic at the idea of his proposal.

"But why?! What if I hurt someone? Sir, I really must refuse," she said exasperated, not caring that she was back-talking to the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Explaining that would require also revealing why I have selected you to for this training in the first place, I suppose," he began to say.

"I thought it was because you wanted me to do something productive with my evenings."

"Miss Storvich, I would like to have a moment of complete honesty with you. What do you know about the history of Lord Voldemort?"

Another wave of dread suddenly swept over her. Any time a respectable wizard had mentioned the Dark Lord in front of her, it was shortly followed by an accusation. Was Albus Dumbledore convinced, like everyone else, of her guilt? Was she about to lose one of her only allies? Was this an attempt to expel a confession?

"I know that he was very powerful and very dangerious. He killed many innocent people because he believed in pure-blood wizarding families, and was only stopped by a miraculous encounter with Harry Potter. Since then, he hasn't been seen or heard from," she answered, truthfully giving all of the information she knew.

"Unfortunately, that is not entirely accurate," he said, looking more serious than she had ever seen him. "I have reason to suspect that he is not, nor ever has been, truly defeated. In fact, recent events suggest that he is very much alive and gaining power."

Elvia was stunned. Why was he telling her this? Did he think that she knew something? She opened her mouth to speak, a look of desperation on her face, but before she could say anything, he continued.

"I do not tell you this because I believe you are guilty of anything, Elvia. I am telling you this because I am asking for your help."

"Me? But what can I do? I am _no one_," she said.

"You are more powerful than you know, and very soon, you will have to make a decision. I know the woman you truly are and that your heart longs to do good, to _keep _doing good, even if it is to benefit those who have made you miserable these past six years."

He paused before continuing, allowing her to prepare herself for his proposition.

"Professor Lupin is a member of what is called The Order of the Phoenix. It is a secret and, I will not lie, very dangerous operation designed to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. I requested him to train you so that you might be ready to join upon graduation from Hogwarts."

Her eyes grow hot with tears, but she refused to cry in front of her headmaster. She felt like her heart was a piece of paper that tore with every word he said. For the first time in her life, someone was asking her, no, expecting her to contribute to something good. Albus Dumbledore believed her capable of helping to defeat the very wizard whose association made her an outcast.

"I don't know what to say," she said with her eyes fixed on the floor and still full of disbelief. "But what does all of this have to do with weaning me off of my potion?"

"Because I believe that you hold more power to control yourself than any potion can, you simply need to learn to use it. Also, it would make you that much more capable of defending yourself against the Dark Lord, who will most definitely try to use any weakness towards his advantage."

They came to a stop when they finally arrived at the doors to the Great Hall and Dumbledore exhaled slowly. "It is, of course, entirely up to you. If you do not wish to involve yourself in the Order, please simply proceed with your graduation plan, whatever it may be. If, however, you do decide to take my offer, you shall continue to meet with Professor Lupin on Wednesday evenings for your training."

This was his final word before entering the Great Hall. She hesitated before entering herself. Her appetite was naturally much smaller than that of a normal human's, but tonight it disappeared completely. She did feel thirsty, however, and decided to quickly get a drink of water and return to her room.

* * *

Professor Lupin sat at dinner for more than twenty minutes before he noticed Dumbledore enter through the large doors at the end of the hall. He was alone, which he found odd. _I thought he said he would speak to Elvia before dinner tonight_, he thought. As if on cue, less than a minute after entering, he was followed by Elvia herself, and it was easy to see that she was discomposed. As he watched the old man approach the professors' table, he caught his eyes and saw him nod, as if to signal that the task had been completed.

She ate nothing, only sipped slowly on a glass of water before exiting the hall. He finished his meal quickly, hoping to catch up with her and make sure she was all right. To his surprise, she had decided to wait for him at the bottom of the staircase, causing him to practically run into her as he rounded the corner.

"Oh, excuse m-Miss Storvich! I was just hoping to get a word with you."

"And I with you," she replied softly.

"I suspect that Dumbledore spoke with you about the Order, then."

"Yes."

"Elvia, you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Obviously you will still want to use your potion to help you with the sunlight, but I must say that I agree with Dumbledore. You are stronger than you think." As he said this, he bent down to her eye level and put his hand on her shoulder, but this time, did not pull away.

The use of her first name did not go unnoticed. For a split second, she allowed herself to enjoy the inexplicable pleasure in hearing him say it, and the magnificent heat she felt emanating from his hand on her arm. "You barely know me, Professor. You have no idea what I am capable of if I let my nature get the best of me."

"We can start slow, nothing in haste, and we will have your potion on-hand for when you truly need it. Of course, I will only ask you to skip your potion on evenings that you and I will spend in my classroom until you are completely ready."

He was certain she would refuse by the look on her face, but was surprised when, at long last, he heard her voice say, "Okay."

"Excellent. We will begin on Wednesday. Have a pleasant evening, Miss Storvich," he said with a small smile and a bow of his head.

"Good evening, Professor," she said, attempting a smile before turning around and walking up the stairs.

He watched her ascend until she was out of view, and only after turning to make his way to his own room did he realize that Wednesday would be merely six days before the full moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Elvia felt that a new chapter in her life was about to begin: she would be given the chance to learn highly advanced magic, help Albus Dumbledore, and perhaps even prove herself worthy of a friend or two in the wizarding community. While she dreaded Wednesday evening, at the same time, she was eager to begin, and subsequently end, her training in order to be a fully independent and disciplined vampire. As long as Professor Lupin was willing to instruct and be patient with her, she might allow herself to grow excited for the future possibilities.

It was strange to believe how big a role Lupin played in her life at that very moment. Having gone from utter doubt in her capabilities to believing that she could do the unthinkable and abandon her potion, he spent a great deal of his time and energy carrying out Dumbledore's instructions in teaching her. She wondered if he still felt it so much of an obligation, or if he was starting to enjoy their time together enough to where he'd be willing to do it without being asked by the Headmaster. She wondered if he noticed her staring at him from time to time, either in the Great Hall or in Defense Against the Dark Arts, wondering why he appeared so tired and melancholy, yet so gentle and compassionate towards his students. Often times, he would pay special attention to those who were typically neglected in other classes and push young witches and wizards to do better than they ever believed they could. He never refused to stay after hours or answer one more question, even if someone had already asked it earlier. He also took a particular interest in ensuring that no students were made to feel uncomfortable in his classroom, including Elvia. There was one morning when he entered the room to find that a tall young man had taken her bag and stood in a section of the room that received quite a bit of sunlight from the windows, holding it high over his head so that even if she decided to venture into the light, she wouldn't be able to reach it. Her classmates watched as she simply waited, helpless, in the shadows of the room for someone to retrieve her items for her. When Lupin entered the room from the staircase, he not only scolded the boy outright and gave him detention, but threatened to write to his parents.

Perhaps it had something to do with his curious scent that made him so unique from others. Typically, Elvia could group every person she met into a category of some kind, not unlike the Muggle system of "Type A", "Type B", and so on, depending on the smell of their blood. But Remus Lupin had something that she had never noticed before, something that gave her a chill down her spine when she allowed herself to take a deep breath in his presence. She would feel a wave of warmth, and yet, deep down, a sense of danger. She was desperate to know what it meant, and in the mean time, her fascination with him grew. Rarely did she allow herself to dream, though, for she knew that a man as chivalrous as he would never see her as anything but his student, or worse, a vampire. He was simply doing his job, superbly, and she did not want to take the chance of ruining the thing he loved to do the most. She would never forgive herself if she did.

* * *

"Now listen closely, Miss Storvich. The _Lamia_ potion that you take has three major components: One that reduces your sense of smell, and thus, your cravings; two, a type of internal sunscreen to reduce your sensitivity to light; and, three, a small amount of human blood, without which, you will _die_."

Elvia felt as though Professor Snape made an effort to point out the very last component on the list. She didn't need to ask his opinion on the experiment that she, Dumbledore, and Professor Lupin were about to conduct the next day.

"As the Headmaster has informed me, our goal is to remove the blood entirely and only administer the _Sol Praetectio_, am I correct?" Snape said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"That is mostly correct, yes, but as you pointed out earlier, Miss Storvich must have some blood in order to live," he replied. "Now, if I am not mistaken, there have been vampires in the past who could survive off of the blood of a rabbit instead of a human?"

"Yes, thanks to a bit of research done by our Muggle counterparts, it is found that rabbits and humans have extremely similar blood types. There have been vampires in the past who could survive off of this alternative. Or so they _said_." Now Snape's sharp gaze turned to Elvia. "You are aware that you will be _expelled_ if you so much as _think_ about taking the blood of a human in this castle, right Miss Storvich?"

Elvia started to reply, but Dumbledore cut in, "The punishment is up for me to decide, Severus. We will have a modification of her previous potion on-hand in case she feels she needs to use it. Certainly we can't expel every student who _thinks_ about breaking the rules, can we?"

He did not reply.

"Besides, as Elvia is only half-blood, I am confident that if anyone can use this alternative, it is she," he said, giving Elvia a bout of much-needed confidence.

Snape turned and abruptly exited the room, leaving only Elvia, the Headmaster, and Lupin in Dumbledore's office.

"If I might ask," said Lupin, who had previously remained silent, "Where has Professor Snape been getting the human blood for this potion?"

"Well, being me, I have connections to many powerful witches and wizards all over the world, Remus, including those involved in Muggle hospitals, which have a constant supply on hand, freely donated. As Elvia is our only student with this special requirement, it really has been a rather small favor."

Lupin looked at Elvia and noticed that she was not entirely comfortable with the topic of conversation. He nodded his head at Dumbledore and walked down the stairs to accompany her to her dorm. After they heard the big marble slab close back into place, they turned to make their way up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said as he walked with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Of course, Professor."

"Why did you not use your natural magic to retrieve your things when Mr. Locke took them from you? I know you are capable of a simple levitating spell without your wand."

"I did think about it. But considering my classmates are already afraid of me, I didn't want to cause a panic by displaying a magic that they were unfamiliar with."

Her modesty still surprised him, even after spending the past few weeks in her company so often.

"Listen, Elvia..."

There it was again. Her name.

"...You must begin to accept that just because something you do might confuse another person, it does not mean you shouldn't do it, especially when the situation calls for action. If you want to be in The Order, you will need to learn to use every resource available, and you have plenty of them."

She waited until they stopped in front of the portrait for the Gryffindor tower before responding.

"I suppose that's just one more thing you'll have to teach me, Sir," she said, only afterwards realizing the full implication of her statement. The look in her eyes, however, displayed no interest in academics. She knew it was wrong to toy with the boundaries, but she couldn't help it. The uncomfortable look on his face in response to her suggestion caused her to say nothing further. It was clear that he did not think this kind of talk was a good idea.

"I thought you said you weren't allowed to sleep near the other students because of their parents," he said finally, looking for another subject.

"Well, I am still in the Gryffindor house, I simply have my own room instead of sharing one with four other girls," she replied, giving a small shrug with her shoulders. "I've always been a bit curious to see who locks their doors at night, though," she said with a slightly mischievous smile before saying the password to the Fat Lady.

He gave a small laugh as he took her hand and helped her into the passageway. "Will you be sleeping tonight?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she said thoughtfully.

"What will you do?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," she said with another smile before turning and walking towards the common room. "Until tomorrow, Professor," she said over her shoulder and gave a wave of her hand. He watched her leave until the portrait closed. He certainly needed to break that habit.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Professor Lupin's sleep was filled with dreams that, had he shared, would certainly have him removed from his position as a teacher at Hogwarts. Each time he closed his eyes, images of Elvia seemed so real that he even felt her coolness when he tried to touch her. When at last morning came, he wondered if he shouldn't reschedule their appointment for some time later in the month, when his mind wasn't slowly being overtaken by his animal side. He had hoped that with the coming moon, the canine in him might actually dissuade his interest in her and help him to keep a level head; after all, werewolves regarded vampires as one of their biggest enemies. His current situation with Elvia, however, was very unique. Never in his life had he encountered a female vampire that he also felt affection towards. Would the wolf still want to harm her, or would the hunter in him enjoy the challenge that much more? Whatever it would decide to do in six days time, he had to admit that the man in him wanted her now.

Lupin hardly had the opportunity to see Elvia during the day. In class he gave an exam, which she completed in half the amount of time it took her peers, and left. He did not see her in the Great Hall for lunch or dinner and simply assumed she had came and went before he did. As the sun finally began to go down, he sat in his classroom grading the exams from earlier that morning. It was easy to see who had obtained the highest score. He looked out the window and slowly began to file the papers away in anticipation of her arrival, and when she entered wearing her typical school uniform, in her hands she carried only two vials of potion. He slowly rose from his desk and approached her.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a serious tone.

Without hesitation, she responded, "Yes."

"Now, in five minutes, it will be exactly twenty-four hours since your last dose of potion. I assume what you have here is the rabbit's blood mixed with sun protection, along with the vial for your sensory suppression."

"Yes. I also decided to leave my wand behind, just in case I...You know," she said with a rather unsure look in her eye. She took a deep breath, then turned around, uncorked the vial of red liquid, and drank it. She struggled to swallow, and when she finally did she let out a cough that told him drinking from a rabbit would take some getting used to. After a moment, she faced him again, straightened up and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"We wait. We see how you respond and what your reaction is. I'm unsure how long it will take, or if it will work at all," he replied. She nodded her head in understanding before he added, "In the mean time, would you like to sit and have some tea?"

She saw that he had a kettle already prepared on his desk and was grateful to have a distraction while they were waiting for the unknown. She grabbed the cup and sat at one of the desks in the front row, holding it to her lips and breathing in the aroma. He simply stood leaning against his desk with his own cup in hand.

"Can I ask why Professor Dumbledore chose you in particular to instruct me?" She said after a few sips.

"Well, I am the only professor in this school with experience in..." He paused to choose his words carefully. "I am the only one who has ever encountered a vampire."

"I see," she said, eyes cast downward. "And...did they hurt you?" she asked with a pained look on her face, not sure whether she wanted to hear the answer.

"That isn't what's important now," he said as he walked closer to the front of her desk. He put his hands on the table and leaned down to look her in the eye. "What's important now is that you breath, remain calm, and remember who you are."

Again, she nodded her head, then brought her cup to her lips, slowly, keeping eye contact with her professor who was still in front of her. She closed her eyes after taking a drink, as if relishing in the flavor. When she put the cup back down on the desk, her hands came very close to where his rested. He pulled himself away and started to slowly walk back to his desk, even though, in his mind, he was undressing her where she sat.

_If there is not at least one person in this room in control, this will be over before it begins_, he thought. He turned back around and saw that she was no longer sitting at her desk, but standing beside it with a strange expression on her face.

"Miss Storvich, still feeling all right?"

"Of course, Professor. I was going to get some more tea," she responded in a casual tone.

He sighed a small breath of relief, but was immediately on edge again when she began to walk towards him. It was not how she typically appeared; she was being slow and deliberate. Often times when they were together, her eyes would dance between his and the floor due to her shyness, but now they were completely unblinking as she made eye contact with him. Last of all, he noticed that she did not have her cup in her hands. His mind was completely empty as to what was going on, and his hand instinctually grazed over the pocket with his wand.

"Actually" she said, finally cocking her head to the side and fluttering her eyes up and down, "I wanted to ask you if you might be willing to show me something _else_ this evening. After all, we have plenty of time."

"What...did you have in mind?" he managed to say while his heart danced in his ribs. She continued to approach him and he stepped back until he was against his desk. She drew her body so close that he was sure she would be able to hear his racing pulse.

"I want you to make love to me."

He tightened his grip on his desk and clenched his jaw. He slowly moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "You know that is impossible. Do you have any idea how inappropriate it is that we're even standing this close to each other?" He rounded the corner of his desk and sat in his chair, putting his fingers to his brow to take a deep breath. He had prepared himself for many scenarios this evening, but not this.

As if she heard nothing that he said, she followed his steps around his desk and stood before him, taking his chin in her hands and pointing his face towards her. She crossed her arms to grab the edge of her sweater vest and slowly pulled it over her head, leaving only her white, slightly sheer button-down blouse to cover her torso. If he thought she was beautiful with clothes on, he quickly saw how much more could be said of her when articles of her clothing were taken off. There was no trace of underwear and little was left to the imagination. As he was beginning to allow himself to admire her, Moony screamed in the back of his head, _What are you doing?! She's a filthy vampire! Don't let her touch you! Kill her! Kill her NOW!_

He quickly rose out of his chair, determined to send her out of the room. Only then did he realize that was impossible given the circumstances and that he would have to plead with her not to tempt him.

"You don't understand what you're asking. You're a child."

She stared at him blankly and he attempted to continue.

"You're my student. I am your teacher. That is all that we will ever be. I do not feel anything for you outside of our current relationship." As he said this, he hoped that she did not notice the completely hollow tone in his voice, because at the moment, he wanted her more than anything.

"That's why I need you, Professor," she said innocently, "What's the use of being seventeen and unacquainted with the ways of physical affection?"

He looked at her with desperation. "You have no idea what would happen if I were to give you what you want." _I would make sure you raped the little whore until you killed her, Remus. _

She drew closer yet again. His mind was on fire trying to stay calm and focused. "I know you want to be my first," she said in his ear, "You couldn't stand the thought of me giving this to another man." He knew that what she said was most certainly true. His jealousy was starting to rise at the thought of someone else touching her when she proceeded to unbutton her shirt. First one, and then another, each one convincing him that he wanted her to keep going, while in the back of his mind, he knew that he was slipping farther away from control towards the point of no return. _On second thought, I may have a bit of fun with her before she dies_, Moony chimed. Helplessly, he sat back down in his chair and simply watched as she freed the last button. She let her shirt hang, not opening it for him to see just yet. Instead, she sat down to straddle him in his chair and placed his hands on her thighs below her skirt. His palms were sweating.

"We can't," he choked, closing his eyes.

To this, she put her hands behind his neck and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. When their mouths touched, the heat of his body contracted with the chill of hers, and he felt an electric shock go down his spine. Before he could stop himself, his hands slid up her thighs and over her butt, until he drew them up and slowly opened her shirt, revealing the utter perfection that was her chest and stomach. It took his breath away.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Do you want to see more of me, Professor?" She didn't hear him respond, but began to kiss his neck, breathing in his scent.

For a few wonderful moments, Lupin allowed himself to enjoy the sensation, but just as he felt he was going to give in to her, he froze.

He suddenly realized what was happening.

_I told you._

He picked her up and slammed her back onto his desk to look her straight in the eyes. They were no longer indigo, but an ice cold blue that was drained of any compassion. When she smiled, he noticed that her canine teeth were slightly longer than they had previously been. This wasn't a a display of affection by Elvia Storvich; this was a seduction in which a vampire meant to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the way of vampires_, he thought, _they are the most beautiful creatures you will ever see. That is their danger. Do not allow her to tempt you._

These were the words that Remus Lupin told himself the first time he saw Elvia Storvich. Little did he know how true they would be until that Wednesday evening when he cursed himself for being so easily deceived by her game. The consequence of his mistake was the current predicament in which he found himself pinning his student to his desk with murder in her eyes.

Before he could reach his wand, she kicked him in the chest with so much force that he fell on his back against the floor. In a flash she was on top of him, using her incredible strength to fix his hands to the ground. She then spoke in a voice much deeper than he had ever heard come from her lips, as if something out of a nightmare.

"You really think I'd let you fuck me, _mutt_?"

His eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I know now. I should have seen it before." She then lowered her lips to his ear and whispered, "But it won't matter now that you're about to die."

His mind raced as he continued to struggle. He knew that he only had precious seconds to come up with a plan to save his life. Out of desperation, he tried the only thing he could think of.

"ELVIA!" he shouted. "Listen to me! You do NOT want to do this! You are NOT a murderer!"

She simply threw back her head and gave a terrifying laugh in response. "You know, for a werewolf, your vision is rather terrible. Who do you think you're speaking to? Can't you see that Elvia is right here, and that she wants nothing more than to kill you?"

"NO!" he yelled, "You are not her, but I know she's still here. Elvia, remember me! Remember Dumbledore!"

The smile completely vanished from her face and her body jerked forward. Her mouth fell open and her eyes closed tightly shut. Then, she began to shake uncontrollably, and Lupin knew he was starting to get through to her.

"Remember your strength. Remember how much you want to prove everyone wrong," he added, feeling her grip on him slowly release. Her breathing was rapid as he held his, waiting to see how she would react.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open. They were once again filled with the rich blue color he had grown to love, but the expression on her face was of complete horror. She slowly began to recognize her professor beneath her and the fact that her hands were pinning him to the floor. She released him and lept back until she was against the wall, where, still in utter shock, she slid down to the floor, drew her legs to her chest and buried her face in her arms to cry.

He hesitated a moment before he walked towards the wall and stood in front of her. Her face emerged from her arms and she looked up at him with cheeks glistening from tear drops. Trying to keep the sobs from her voice, she simply asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Elvia, I-"

"Didn't you realize that I would find out?!" She yelled, with so much anger that it stole the words from his throat. "Didn't you know what would happen if I sensed you? I am a VAMPIRE. You're a WEREWOLF."

It hurt to hear her say it out loud.

"I knew the risk and decided to take it. I have no regrets." His intention with this statement was to comfort her. He thought that if she knew that he had expected, and prepared for, what she did, perhaps it would ease her guilt. He was wrong.

"How could you say that?!" she shouted as she rose up from the ground to face him. "If something had happened to you, if I had _killed_ you, do you have any idea what that would have done to me? Do you see me as incapable of handling the truth?"

"No."

"Then what?!" At this, she began to openly weep once more and he could think of nothing to say. It was a few minutes later until she noticed her shirt was still unbuttoned and gasped, immediately turning around to attempt to close it. Her fingers trembled so much that she lost any and all precision and simply gave up, crossing her arms around her chest. Lupin heard her frustration and took off his jacket to drape around her shoulders, but when he approached, she stepped back to avoid his touch.

"Do you fear me now?" he asked, hurt.

"I fear everything now," she answered, then walked back to her desk, drank the other vial of potion and exited the room. He dropped his jacket to the floor and sat at his desk, exhausted.

* * *

Elvia went straight to her room and threw herself on her bed. She was confused about so many things that she couldn't even decide which event to grieve about first: the fact that she had nearly killed a man she was in love with (and who would likely never look at her again), or that said man was a werewolf. She knew that her professor would never hurt her, but why did he have to lie to her? After an hour of crying and drenching her pillow with tears, she did something she hadn't done for a week: she slept.

The next morning she decided not to leave her dorm. She wasn't interested in eating and she certainly wasn't going to take the chance of seeing Lupin again so soon. She wondered if she'd ever be able to stand in his presence without feeling the shame that was so tightly attached to her chest. She wished that she had never consented to the supplemental training to begin with, because, in the end, it only made her excited for a life that she would never have. She should have refused Dumbledore's offer and attended classes like a normal student instead of trying to do something extraordinary.

On Friday, she finally started to feel hungry. She made herself look as presentable as possible and walked downstairs to the Great Hall for some breakfast. She didn't look around the room, but simply ate her meal and made her way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. Because she had taken her time deciding whether or not to eat breakfast, she didn't arrive early, which she felt thankful for. She took a seat in the back row and rested her chin in her arms on her desk. When Lupin walked to the front of the class to begin his lecture, he had on his usual warm smile and his voice held the same eagerness to begin the day as always. When he turned around to scan the room, his smile faded for a quick second when he noticed that Elvia was present. She assumed this meant he was disappointed, but in actuality, he was simply suppressing the urge to cancel the class in order to speak to her sooner.

* * *

It was one of the slowest hours of his life. The class was technically supposed to be longer, but he spoke so quickly about strategies for defense against the Unforgivable Curses that he found himself dismissing his students after only sixty minutes, promising to give examples during the next class period. As everyone began to rise from their desks, he added, "Miss Storvich, if I might have a word."

She must have known it was coming, but still made to leave the classroom when she heard him ask her to stay. She turned around slowly with a look of complete dread on her face as her classmates were free to exit the room. After everyone was gone, Lupin pointed his wand and closed the door. He walked towards her slowly, as her eyes were in their typical place: on the floor. As hard as he tried to fight it, throughout lecture he had been thinking about her and the night they almost spent together in that very room. Before that morning, he was able to use an immense amount of discipline to keep her from his mind, but since spotting her rush in and out of the Great Hall for breakfast, images of her came flooding back into focus. This made him feel extremely guilty, for he knew that she was utterly ashamed that he had seen her at all.

When he approached, he spoke as gently as possible. "I need you to understand that there is no reason for you to be sorry about anything. I know that what happened on Wednesday wasn't you."

"It may not have been my will, but it _was_ still me. I acted like a..." she stopped before finishing that thought and decided to phrase it another way. "You were right not to trust me in the beginning. How will you ever look at me the same way again?"

"How do you mean?" he said with a blank stare. "You're my student and I hold you in as high esteem as I do the rest of your classmates. I haven't judged you; in fact, I am extremely proud of you and I know that with a little more practice, you can beat this. Let's just move on. What happened is already forgotten."

Even Elvia knew that he said this simply to be polite. She proceeded, "And how do I know you'll tell me the truth when the situation _desperately_ calls for it?"

He turned around and began pace in front of his book shelf, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He was hoping that by some miracle she would have forgotten her discovery of his true identity, or at least, never mentioned it again, and having his hopes come crashing down in this matter sent him into a rather dark mood. "I'm sorry, but you need to understand that there are certain things I cannot tell you, or anyone. You already know too much as it is, and we need to leave it at that. If the parents of this school knew that what I was, do you think I'd still be here? I'm supposed to be an authority figure, not some creature who could potentially kill their children once a month."

"But that's not who you are. I know that, just like you know the real me. I could help you," she said.

"You don't know a thing about me," he responded as his head snapped back around. He slowly reapproached her as he continued, "You have no idea what the voice in my head told me to do to you two nights ago while you were in front of me." He was speaking before he had the chance to think. There was an aggressive look in his eye that caused her to step back in response."While you have the chance to control yourself on any given day, my body changes into an _animal_ when the full moon comes out. So no, I don't have to tell you anything."

"I was just trying to-"

"Help, yes, I know. Everybody does. Listen, the best way you can help is by not taking your clothes off in front of me again."

He saw her jaw drop open, but he couldn't stop himself. A switch had gone off inside of him and the poison just kept coming from his lips. "Do you think you can do that, Miss Storvich?"

Her mouth moved to speak, but nothing came out. Realizing that there were no words to respond with, she turned and walked out of the room. He stood hating himself for his outburst, but tried to find comfort in the fact that the farther she was away from him, the farther Moony was away from her.

* * *

It was rather fortunate that their argument took place on a Friday, because neither of them had any desire to see the other for the next few days. Elvia because her heart was broken, and Lupin because he didn't want to be tempted to beg for her forgiveness and put her right back into danger. They were both found in places that they knew the other would not be; her in the private sections of the library and him outside in the sun with a book. Fate intervened, however, on Monday evening when the students from the Gryffindor house discovered that the portrait of the Fat Lady which guarded their tower had been mangled, its occupant nowhere to be seen. Elvia stood with the rest of her classmates as Percy Weasley shouted to make way for Dumbledore, who approached and commanded Mr. Filch to seek her out.

"There's no need for that, Headmaster. Look there," he said to him.

In a portrait clear across the room stood the Fat Lady, hidden behind some animals grazing in the grass. When asked who had attacked her, she responded with the name that everyone had been fearing since their first day back at Hogwarts when Professor Dumbledore explained the need for Dementors, "It was Sirius Black!"

All of the students in the school were instructed to gather in the Great Hall while the professors searched the castle. When it became clear that they were going to be expected to sleep there, Elvia walked out of the doors to find the Headmaster. He stood a short ways down the hall, addressing the rest of the faculty on who was going to look in which section of the colossal structure. When Lupin saw her approach, he was horrified. The next night would bring the full moon, and he wanted her to be as far away as possible.

"Miss Storvich, what on earth are you doing out of the Great Hall?" gasped Professor McGonagall, "It is extremely dangerous to be wondering around the castle at this time!"

"I'm not allowed to sleep in the same room as other students, Professor." At this, McGonogall softened her harsh gaze. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

"You realize that Sirius Black is an extremely powerful wizard who escaped from Azkaban Prison, do you not?" asked Dumbledore rather seriously.

"I'd just like to make myself useful. I won't be sleeping tonight as it is," she responded frankly. "Besides, Professor Lupin has taught me a great deal of blocking spells. I shouldn't be completely useless." She gave Lupin a quick glance after she said this, and noticed that he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Very well, then, Elvia. You may accompany Professor Lupin to the east end of the castle," said Dumbledore.

She jerked her head up as she heard his suggestion.

"Oh, no, Professor, wouldn't it be best that I accompany someone else? Professor McGonogall, perhaps?"

"Whatever for?" Dumbledore replied looking taken aback. "Professor Lupin knows exactly what you've learned, which will make him all the better to work with you."

"Of course," she said. Had she known this would be the outcome, she would have simply stayed in the Great Hall and suffered the backlash from the parents the next morning. She didn't bother to look back at her defense professor to see what his reaction would be, but knew that she had just dug an even deeper grave for herself than before.

When the teachers broke up into pairs and went their separate ways, he did not wait for her before he began walking. She practically had to jog behind him in order to keep up. As soon as they were out of earshot from the others, he abruptly stopped and turned around, almost causing her to run into him. His tired eyes pierced right into her and he gave her very clear instructions.

"If I tell you to do something tonight, you need to do it, without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this chapter and continue to review! I threw in a few things that were probably a bit unexpected, but after all, we're dealing with some pretty unique characters and I wanted to make the most of it :) **

* * *

They walked in absolute silence for half an hour. She simply followed his twists and turns around the corridors until she could no longer stand to keep quiet.

"You seem to know the castle pretty well," she said.

"I was a student here myself once," was his quick reply. It was obvious that he preferred the silence. She wondered for a moment what manner of student he was and whether he got into trouble on occasion. _Not likely_, she thought.

When at last he slowed his pace, he looked out the windows for one final clarification that their part of the castle was clear. "Dumbledore has instructed us to remain here to ensure that no one goes by unnoticed," he said, with his back still towards her.

As they waited, Elvia began to mindlessly pace the length of the hallway while Lupin leaned against the wall, constantly running his eyes up and down the corridor to check that nothing was out of place. She took the opportunity to study the various portraits above her and wondered what their stories were. She gazed at one which showed four people, two men and two women. She tilted her head as she tried to figure out where she had seen them before. Right when she determined that she recognized them as the four founders of Hogwarts, she heard a noise as if stones were grinding together. Lupin swung his head up and both looked wildly about the hallway, but after a moment they realized that, right where they were standing, the Room of Requirement had decided to appear. Elvia sighed with relief and propped open the door. As usual, the room had provided a piano for her.

"Do you mind if I play?" she asked.

He shook his head.

The sound of her shoes across the stone floor echoed in the room as she walked to the bench. At first when she sat down, she simply strummed the keys with no direction. Then, when she found her bearings, a melody began to develop. Lupin wandered to the doorway and stood leaning against it with his hands in his pockets. It seemed like only yesterday he had seen her play for the first time, and things had gotten so complicated since then. His coldness towards her the previous Friday was meant to keep her away from him the week of his transformation, but instead, he had exposed her to a creature much uglier than the wolf: his bitterness. He was happy to realize, though, that throughout the evening, Moony had remained completely silent. Not once, even when they were left alone together, was he tempted by the voice in his head to do her harm. Taking comfort in this, he decided it was safe to approach her and take a seat by her side.

After long last, she softly asked, "Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"About me only making your life harder."

"That isn't what I said."

"It's what you meant," she replied. She removed her hands from the piano and set them gently on her lap as she turned her face towards him. There was a moment of dead silence before he responded.

"I'm the only person who's made my life harder than it needs to be. I allowed myself to spend too much time with you when I should have known better, and it gave you the impression that I wanted more from you than I did. What happened wasn't your fault, but you must understand that it cannot happen again, intentionally or not. It would lead to a place we cannot go," he said, regretting every word as it came out of his mouth.

"I suppose there is no use in denying that I wish things could be different," she said quietly. He had yet to meet her gaze, but simply sat still, deep in thought.

"You really ought not to tell me that. As long as I am your teacher, we shouldn't be having this conversation at all," he said.

"But what if I..._wasn't_ your student?"

"You'd still be a seventeen year-old girl," he said quickly.

"And if I join The Order when I'm eighteen, you'll still feel this way?"

She was backing him into a corner. He had allowed himself to forget that she was the most intelligent student at Hogwarts before beginning the discussion, and had to admit that she was starting to make him a little nervous.

"If you make that decision, then we will remain exactly as we are now."

"And...What are we now?" she asked.

"We...Well, we're..." he turned to look at her but his words were lost as his heart began to race and his breathing deepened. He suddenly realized how close she was with her sad eyes and pink lips, and the longer she looked at him the more impossible he found it to say anything that would cause her to retreat from him. The memory of the electricity in her mouth made his body ache as if for a drug he was physically addicted to, and he wanted to taste it again, just once more.

Forgetting everything he had just said, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, taking her mouth in his and feeling the static go straight to his brain, while, at the same time, the warmth from his lips filled her entire chest with a passionate fire that slowly spread to the rest of her body. He intended for it to be just one kiss, but when she ran her fingers through his hair he immediately drew her onto his lap and lifted her up onto the piano where she circled him with her legs. He kissed down her neck as she leaned back, allowing him to run his hands over her chest and stomach.

He took a deep breath and moaned as he pulled away and stood up, "No."

"No, what?" she said, still panting.

"No, I won't take advantage of you. I won't let your first time be with me. I can't promise you anything and it would be wrong."

She tilted her head to the side as she drew up, grabbed his tie, and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Please, Professor?"

His first reaction was to look her in the eye, and when he did, he saw that they were still indigo. This wasn't a game. She wanted him, and saying "no" more than once would be impossible, especially when she bit her swollen lip in anticipation of his answer. She had no idea what this was doing to him. He closed his eyes and breathed out his resolve with a growl. He ran his hands up her thighs and onto her hips to pull her closer towards him, then grabbed her underwear and pulled them off, while at the same time she unfastened his belt and unzipped his trousers. She returned to her position leaning back on her elbows and spread her legs open. He could tell she was nervous by the look in her eyes and the slight tremble of her knees. He knew he should stop, but it wasn't a matter of ethics any longer. He needed her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, using the last ounce of self control in his body.

Her only response was drawing her skirt up for him to see just how sure she was, which melted his mind right down to his stomach. He leaned in to nuzzle his face under her ear and just as he began to unbutton her shirt, he heard it.

_Exquisite_, he said, _You have her right where I want her._

His body froze in place, but by then, he knew it was too late.

Moony had finally decided to come out and play.

* * *

Lupin paused momentarily before beginning to resume his exploration of her body. She didn't think anything of it until all of a sudden he gripped her shoulders tight and plunged into her, causing her to gasp. She felt like her body was tearing in half and buried her face in his neck to keep from crying out. He knew this was her first time, and Elvia was slightly alarmed that he did not consider taking his time so that he didn't hurt her. He withdrew, then pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust, finally making her scream.

"You're hurting me," she managed to choke out in a faint voice. She didn't like the idea of asking him to stop what he was so clearly enjoying, but the pain was becoming unbearable. He pulled back and looked at her with a smile on his face that she had never seen. Then he slowly leaned in as if to kiss her on the cheek. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but instead, he whispered in her ear.

"Good."

Her eyes shot open. All of a sudden, he heaved and started trembling uncontrollably. He stepped back from the piano and put his hands on his knees to stabilize himself. In a panicked voice, he sputtered out, "Elvia..You need to run...He's going to kill you."

Every good emotion she felt that evening washed away from her in an instant. He didn't need to explain what was going on; the werewolf, although not in his physical form just yet, had completely taken over his senses and was out for the blood of his prey. She drew her body up off of the piano and ran past him as fast as she could, but it was not fast enough. He caught her by the arm and threw her back up against the instrument with a shuddering roar of the keys in response. He was on top of her holding her down by her neck. Even though she struggled, it was clear that in the last few moments his strength had increased to match hers.

"You're not going anywhere," said a deep, raspy voice that did not belong to Remus Lupin.

She was stunned as he ripped her blouse open and began to roughly suck and bite her nipples. When he drew for breath, she took her opportunity and kicked him in the stomach with her knee, sending him flying backwards several steps. She got to her feet and they both stood staring at each other. As she paced back and forth trying to think of what to do, he mimicked all of her movements from the other end of the room. Moony certainly had the advantage as she would have to get through him to reach the door, but she knew that even if she managed to escape, he would likely be able to catch her. It was possible that she'd still be faster than him, but he knew the castle inside and out, not to mention he had a nose and ears that would be able to find her no matter where she hid. She would need to somehow outmatch him here, in this room.

"Professor Lupin?" she asked feebly, "Remember what you taught me about remembering who I am? Remember telling me that I could be stronger than my nature?"

He shook his head as he slowly removed his jacket. "That isn't going to work with me, you stupid girl. This _is_ who I am. I've been dreaming of the moment I'd watch the life drain out of your fucking eyes since the day I found out what you were."

She didn't expect it to work. She knew that these words were coming from a monster and not her professor. Still, she struggled to keep a level head as she digested his horrible words and desperately sought another idea.

Out of nowhere, something fell into her head. She hesitated a moment after it came to her; it would require her to be bold, use every dirty piece of language she had ever come across, and brace herself for pain, _much_ more pain. She didn't want to do it, but she knew that it would buy her some time and maybe even soften his approach with her.

"So, you think you have what it takes to give me a good fuck?" she said, making herself appear as bored and unthreatened as possible.

"What did you say, whore?" he responded as he continued to pace with her.

"You heard me. I doubt you'd be able to make me cum before next week."

This time, it worked. The smile had vanished from his face and replacing it was a look of pure anger. No matter how badly the wolf wanted to hurt her, she knew that no male on earth could refuse a challenge of that nature. Before he could respond, she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, turning around to bend over the piano. She was completely naked in front of him for the first time and more terrified than she had ever been in her life. She heard his slow footsteps as he approached her from behind and slid his hands over her butt and thighs, preparing himself to enter her. He then gripped her by the hair and brought her ear to his mouth, "By the time I'm through with you, you won't be able to remember your own filthy name." He pushed her face back down and she gripped the edge of the piano with shaking hands in anticipation. As he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip, she closed her eyes and waited.

He was not considerate, or slow, or gentle as Professor Lupin would have been. He drilled into her, lifting her feet up off of the ground occasionally in order to explore deeper. She bit her lip and stifled her screams, all the while, tears were running freely down her cheeks, but she was determined not to let him see her cry; it ran the risk of distracting him. She hoped that he would simply finish and lose interest in her afterwards, the sooner the better. There was a terrible screeching sound as the piano was slowly being pushed across the floor from having her hips driven into it, almost as if it was feeling the same pain she was. The buttons from his shirt were piercing into her spine and making it burn.

Just as she was beginning to wonder how much longer she would have to endure his torture, to her astonishment, the pain slowly began to subside. She turned her face around and was surprised further to find that he hadn't stopped. She started to feel a wave of explosions moving from her stomach down to her feet, then, inch by inch, her entire body went numb. What she had failed to remember until now was that her body healed much more rapidly than a normal woman's, and even though she was a virgin merely one hour ago, she was suddenly finding the act of sex...Rather enjoyable. The skin inside her which he was grazing that had previously felt torn was now easing him into finding her sensitive spot, and the harder he pushed, the more of a reaction it gave her. She began to tremble and crave his movements. Her mouth fell open as she closed her eyes and threw her head back to give a delicious moan. When he noticed this, Moony growled, swung her up off of the piano and slammed her against the stone wall.

"You weren't about to finish already, were you? I'm just getting started."

She responded to this by slapping him acrossed the face, hard. "Do you know who I am?"

Her back was again throttled against the wall after he recovered from the shock of her abuse. _Never _before had a woman been this bold with him, and he was beginning to like it. She was practically oblivious to the jagged stones digging into her skin, causing her to bleed as he resumed penetrating her, nor did she plead for him to quit, but scratched him down the back as deeply as she could to put him into a wilder frenzie. When at last he found his release, she felt his heat fill her core as he growled and heaved violently before sinking his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to cry out until her voice no longer produced any sound.

They fell on the floor, him on his back and her on her stomach. For a moment, they both simply laid there, breathing, saying nothing. Then, at last, Lupin looked over at her with a stunned look on his face. It was clear that the wolf had retreated back into his subconscious after his having his fun and he was now left to face the brutal consequences of his actions. His forehead glistened with sweat and his hair was an untidy mess. He scanned her body and noticed the trickle of blood on her thighs and the wounds up and down her back. He sat up quickly. "What have I done to you?"

It took her a moment to respond. "I gave you something to do instead of kill me," she said while trying to keep her eyes open. He didn't need to ask how she had managed to entertain the wolf until it decided to vacate control of his body. He was astonished to see that she did not display signs of anger or disgust in him, nor was she running down the hallway screaming for him to be sent to Azkaban like she should.

"I...I'm so sorry. We need to take you to the hospital," he said as he pulled himself up off the ground. While Moony may have been the one to throttle his body around, Lupin still felt the aftereffects and was absolutely exhausted. Elvia saw the pain in his face and her heart hurt for him. She knew this feeling; she shared it with him. He was asking her forgiveness for something she herself had done merely one week ago.

"I'm okay. Really. Barely felt a thing. We vampires are quite tough, you know," but when he tried to bring her to her feet Elvia realized how truly traumatic the experience was on her body and her legs gave in. He lifted her up in his arms and took her to the piano bench, where he set her down gently and walked to retreive her clothes from the floor. When he came back with her shirt, he was amazed when he draped it over her shoulders and saw they were already beginning to heal. "I just need a moment," she said as her eyes closed and her body swayed. She desperately needed rest.

Once she was dressed, he lifted her back up and carried her out of the room and down the hallway towards the hospital wing. He dreaded telling Dumbledore the reason for her visit, and hated himself for his lack of control. He had failed at the one thing he thought he might succeed in, and was sure he would be cast out of Hogwarts by the next morning into the hands of the Dementors. Even if he were to escape a prison sentence, he would return to a life of solitude and exlusion, wandering around and surviving one day at a time. In the end, none of it would be undeserved. He was an animal and that's where he belonged: away from respectable society.

Not two minutes later upon rounding a corner, he encountered the Headmaster and the rest of the faculty. They gasped when they saw the state of Elvia.

"What on earth happened?!" cried Professor McGonagall, clutching her chest with her hand.

"I knew that Sirius Black would choose her! Do you remember me telling you just moments ago that she would be his first victim?!" cried Professor Trelawney.

Dumbledore simply stood and waited for an explanation without saying a word. Lupin took a deep breath and closed his eyes, readying himself to confess.

"I-"

"-Helped me," Elvia suddenly cut in. He looked down at her in astonishment, unaware that she was even awake, as she nodded for him to put her on her feet. "I had a nasty fall down the stairs, Professor. I thought I had broken my leg, but it seems I am better now. Nothing to worry about."

Professor McGonogall closed her eyes in relief as Professor Trelawney simply looked towards something she found very interesting on the other side of the room.

"I'd still better have a look at you, Miss Storvich. Come with me," Madam Pomfrey said as she put her hand on her back to lead her down the hallway. McGonogall followed. Elvia turned her head around as she walked to give a look towards Lupin, as if commanding him to keep silent.

"Lucky you were there to help her," Snape sneered suspiciously when they were out of sight.

Lupin ignored him and turned wearily towards Dumbledore.

"Any sign of Sirius Black?"

"None at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Elvia was slightly disappointed when she awoke and did not see Professor Lupin next to her bed, but remembered that this was the night of the full moon and he would likely be half way to some distant location by now in order to be as far from the students of Hogwarts as possible. She hoped he wouldn't be gone long.

She felt better than she thought she would, given the circumstances. The wounds on her back were no longer sensitive and when she examined her shoulder, there was only a faint outline of where he bit her. She was also happy to see that she was still in her uniform and not a hospital gown, because had Madam Pomfrey removed her clothing she would have noticed a very peculiar trace of blood in an awkward area. For the time being, she was able to relax knowing that their secret was still safe.

She got up from the bed and made her way to the door, even though Madam Pomfrey insisted that she stay. She had no interest in missing class and possibly calling attention to the event of the previous evening, one which she hoped her classmates knew nothing about, only in taking a bath and attempting to resume life in as normal a fashion as possible.

The following day in DADA, she and the rest of the Gryffindor students were unpleasantly surprised when Professor Snape entered the room. As he walked between the desks commanding them to turn to page eighty in their textbooks, he gave a flick of his wand to open up all of the curtains, flooding Elvia's desk with sunlight. She raised her hand to ask him to return them to their previous position, but he ignored her as he explained that Professor Lupin was unavailable to teach due to illness. After a moment when he had his back turned, she stood up and walked to another desk as quietly and unconspicuously as possible.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Storvich?" he sneered when he noticed her moving.

"I can't sit in the sunlight for too long, Sir. It makes my skin bu-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not asking my permission."

Even some her classmates glared at the injustice. Elvia made a point not to move or speak for the rest of the period, even as he began to lecture the class on the history of vampires and the dangers of allowing them into society. She found a spot on the floor and stared at it, letting the world around her go out of focus and his words pass over her head. He was trying to get a reaction from her, and she wasn't going to give him a single thing he wanted.

After a long hour and a half of blatant bullying by Snape, Elvia walked with as much dignity as she could muster to the Great Hall for lunch, even though she had very little interest in eating. She knew it was pointless, but stole a glance at the teachers' table anyways and expectedly saw Lupin's place vacant. Even if he had been there, she didn't suspect he would want to see her. She knew the conversation that was in store between them, and was in no hurry for it to take place.

The following day brought Transfiguration with Hufflepuff and Charms with Ravenclaw. Elvia noticed that Professor McGonagall was keeping a watchful eye on her, no doubt due to the alarm of seeing her bruised and bloodied Monday evening. While she may not have wanted to admit it, McGonagall had a very maternal concern for her students, especially those in her own house. Professor Flitwick simply allowed the class to freely practice sleeping charms on mice throughout the period, allowing those who mastered the spell to leave early. This gave Elvia plenty of spare time to wait in her room for night to come, finally followed by Friday morning. She was uninterested in doing anything to occupy her time, which made the hours pass by very slowly. Each time she picked up a book, she would read a sentence or two and grow frustrated and anxious, then throw it aside. She had never in her life been in this position, as if all of her energy depended on the feelings of another person; one who, she was sure, would never truly belong to her. She would need to give him up but didn't know how. She'd never been in love and certainly had no one to consult with on the matter. She was left to herself with her own thoughts, which did nothing to calm her.

Her heart sank in the Great Hall when she saw that Lupin was still absent. _He has to have recovered by now_, she thought, W_hy is he not here?_ She lost all interest in the first meal of the day and walked straight to Defense to be the first to lay claim to a desk outside of the sunlight. Naturally, the room was empty, being twenty minutes until class started. She sat and placed her book, quill and ink on the desk. She readied herself for another day of Snape's torture until she saw, to her surprise, Professor Lupin emerge from his office door and slowly make his way down the stairs. It was obvious that he hadn't seen her yet and she rose to meet him at the front of the room.

"Professor!" she said, still feeling the relief and excitement of his presence. She stopped abruptly, however, and her face fell when she noticed the state of him. His hair was slightly shaggier than usual, but his eyes looked more tired than she had ever seen them, almost lifeless. He was struggling to walk properly and used a cane to support himself. There was a fresh cut on his neck.

"I've looked worse," he said with a faint smile.

"What happened?" she asked, still in awe.

"I turned into a wolf and back again. It takes its toll. I'll be back to normal in a day or two," he responded calmly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today. You weren't at breakfast."

"I ate a little early. I wanted to get back into the office and catch up on the work I've missed these past few days," he said.

"Right," she reponded quietly as she nodded her head.

"Look, about Monday-" he began to say when she cut him off.

"There's no need to explain, Professor," she said quickly. She knew this would be easier than having to hear him say it, so she spared him the need. "I know it was a mistake. I don't expect it to happen again. I just hope that we can continue with the private lessons because I've really come to enjoy them." She gave a weak but hopeful smile.

"I want you to understand that it is for your protection, Elvia. I can't stand the thought of hurting you again," he said with no little anguish in his voice. "What happened was completely my fault. It was my lack of judgement that almost killed you," he added as his eyes gazed the floor.

She nodded her head as she swallowed hard. "I know you would never mean to hurt me and there is nothing to apologize for. But I do understand why it's necessary."

He had expected the discussion to be much more difficult and was surprised, and grateful, at her maturity. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment until they heard the door open and feet start to bustle inside to find their desks. She turned around and walked to her own seat to try and listen to ninety minutes of him speak without recalling the same voice that moaned into her ear two nights prior.

The next day brought the first Quiddich match of the school year. Elvia rarely attended as they were normally in the sun, but today was cold, cloudy, and wet. She brought her umbrella and sat in a less crowded booth while trying to recall the specifics of the game. It had been a very long time since she'd watched one. When the match started, she was amazed that the players were able to see through the downpour; even she had difficulty keeping her eye on the snitch and her vision was far more precise than the Quidditch team's. She recognized the seeker, Harry Potter, and kept her eye on him. She had never been introduced to the boy, but knew his history like everyone else and was very intrigued by the stories of his previous two years at Hogwarts, first with the Sorcerer's Stone and then with the Basilisk. "Okay," she recalled to herself quietly. "The beaters keep the bludgers away from their teammates, the keeper guards the goal, the chasers try and get the quaffle into the other team's goal, and the seeker catches the snitch and wins the game. Got it."

Not long after the match began, she noticed Potter flying very high up in the air after the snitch, higher than was safe, in her opinion, given the storm. While he disappeared from the view of her classmates, she could still see him as he lingered in the sky, seemingly transfixed by something. Then, she felt a coldness creep into her body as she noticed several black, hooded figures approach him in the sky. "Dementors!" she gasped. This wasn't right. They were supposed to guard the entrances. They shouldn't be anywhere near the Quiddich match. She searched frantically for Dumbledore, but he was sitting in a stand clear across the field from her and didn't at all look like he knew what was happening. Then, to her horror, she saw Potter slide off of his broom and fall towards the ground. She didn't pause to think. She threw her umbrella and ran down to the bottom level of the stand, where instead of taking the stairs to the ground, she swung her legs over the railing and jumped two stories to the grass below. The game had stopped as everyone heard Dumbledore's booming voice command Harry's limp body to stop merely inches before it hit the ground, but everyone's eyes suddenly noticed the vampire running at remarkable speed towards the bleeding Gryffindor seeker. The whole school held its breath. Even Dumbledore stood and watched, as unsure of the outcome as everyone else.

The Dementors appeared from beneath the clouds to continue pursuing their victim. The Headmaster's face went rigid as he realized that they were at fault for Harry falling from his broomstick. They swooped down below to approach him yet again, when, to everyone's astonishment, Elvia pulled out her wand and yelled, "Expecto patronum!"

A shining white animal poured out of her wand and ran towards the Dementors, chasing them until they were no longer visible, then fading from sight. Elvia bent to check Harry's pulse and yelled, "He's alive!" At this, the crowd which had previously remained silent with shock erupted with a cheer. People from the stands quickly started filing onto the grass and the Quiddich players returned to the ground. Dumbledore approached with the rest of the staff looking both furious at the Dementors and delighted by Elvia.

"Remarkable, Miss Storvich," he said with a quick smile in her direction, then bent to check Harry himself. "Now, Professor Snape, if you will help me by transporting Potter to the hospital wing, I have a rather nasty letter to write to the Minister of Magic."

Elvia felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her Defense professor with a smile on his face that put the life back into his eyes. "I am very proud of you, Elvia," he told her. She smiled up at him, but before she could respond, their gaze was broken by Oliver Wood twirling her around and hugging her like a mad man.

"You've saved my seeker!" he cried. She was astonished as she pat him on the back, completely floored by the response she received. With his hand still around her shoulder, he yelled, "Team! To the hospital wing to check on Potter!" She was lead away by a group of Gryffindors to the castle to meet the boy she saved, all the while very happy with her decision to come to the Quiddich match that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Elvia accompanied the Gryffindor Quiddich team, along with a couple of Harry's friends named Ron and Hermoine, into the castle. Oliver Wood lead the group up the stairs and down the hallway towards the hospital wing. Elvia was thrilled to be suddenly thrust into a social circle of this kind, but slightly nervous to meet Harry Potter. It certainly wouldn't be a casual introduction. She imagined it would go somewhat like, "Hello, I'm Elvia, and I saved you, but I understand if you don't want to be my friend because I'm a vampire."

_Just relax_, she thought, B_e casual_.

As they were walking, the girl, Hermoine, approached Elvia, wide-eyed, "Wherever did you learn that spell?" she asked, "That's highly-advanced magic!"

Elvia gave a humble smile and replied, "Professor Lupin has been teaching me. I'll bet if you asked him, he would be happy to tell you how." The thought of Lupin brought a quick surge of regret to her chest, but she didn't allow herself to show it.

When they entered the large hall lined with beds, Harry lay in the far left corner as Madam Pomfrey tipped a small vile of lime green potion into his mouth. They approached his bed just as he was stirring out of unconsciousness.

"Alright, Harry?" said Ron.

"The Dementors...The quiddich match...What happened?" Harry responded drowsily as Hermoine handed him his glasses.

"You...sort of passed out again, mate," Ron said cautiously.

Harry was clearly displeased by this news.

"The Dementors showed up at the match. I've never seen Dumbledore so furious," Hermoine added.

Then, Wood approached the bed and put his hand on Elvia's back to urge her forward as well. She suspected that he must not have felt how cold she was through his Quiddich gloves. "After Dumbledore stopped you from hitting the ground, the Dementors swooped down like they were going to attack you. Elvia here conjured a Patronus that fought them away," he said with a smile as he looked at her.

It took a moment to muster up the courage to speak. "Hi," she said timidly as she outstretched her hand, "I'm Elvia, Elvia Storvich." She immediately wished afterwards that she had left out her last name.

Instead of recoiling from her like she thought he would, his face beamed as he shook her hand and said, "Wow! Thank you! I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry," she said, finally allowing herself to breathe.

Just like that, they let her in. It started with the Gryffindor Quiddich team, who invited Elvia to a house party in the Common Room upon returning from the hospital wing. Despite never harming a student throughout the years she'd attended Hogwarts, it seemed as though observing her resist a rather strong temptation with their own eyes finally convinced them that she was worthy of their trust.

At first they were merely curious about her, especially Harry, who showed up later in the evening after insisting to Madam Pomfrey that he was well, and had great interest in convincing Lupin to show him how to conjure a Patronus. It seemed as though his problem with the Dementors was not a one-time affair. "It's rather easy," she told him, "as long as you can concentrate on a happy memory." She could tell that he immediately began racking his mind for something that he thought might do, wanting to be as prepared as possible.

At one point in the evening, Ron blurted out the question that was probably on everybody's mind: "So, what exactly do you eat?"

"_Ron!_" Hermoine hissed as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Elvia giggled. "It's okay. I'm only half blood, so Snape makes a potion for me that..." her eyes flickered up to choose the best phrase, "...takes care of my cravings. In the mean time, I eat regular food, same as you."

She enjoyed glasses of Butterbeer as she observed the wild and various personalities around her. The Weasley twins she liked immediately for their humor, Hermoine soon came to worship her for her academic achievements, and Wood was simply the model gentleman who constantly wandered to whichever group she happened to be speaking with every twenty minutes, offering to refill her drink or find her a seat. At the end of the night, she walked the stairs to her room in disbelief over the events of the day.

During the course of the week, the Gryffindors' acceptance of her seemed to slowly spread to the rest of the houses, except, of course, Slytherin. When she strolled the hallways, she no longer received silent glares or harsh comments. Sitting for breakfast, she didn't feel the need to eat in a hurry in order to rush off to her first class. While she was quiet by nature and often times still preferred to be by herself, she now had the option of listening to her classmates' stories and sharing a few of her own. Luckily, this took up the time she would normally spend sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, early, alone with Professor Lupin. As much as she wanted to see him, she was determined to keep her promise and maintain an appropriate distance, and thirty minutes would be a pretty tempting amount of time to keep her hands to herself.

* * *

Physically, Lupin looked better than he had in days. He no longer needed his cane to help him walk and the circles under his eyes were slowly becoming less noticeable. Emotionally, however, he still felt like his body had undergone its horrendous transformation. Sleep was difficult, either because thinking about Elvia would keep him awake, or dreading dreaming of her would make him afraid to fall asleep. On certain evenings, fragments of the night they spent together would flash in his dreams, causing him to rouse in a sweat. At first, he only remembered bits and pieces of the night he almost killed her, but was slowly able to piece it together in the weeks that followed. He didn't believe the portions that showed her screaming with pleasure, however, for he knew that she could not have possibly enjoyed the animalistic way that he defiled her. No, clearly _those_ images were simply wishful thinking corrupting the truth in an attempt to make himself feel better, nothing more.

He had yet to initiate more private lessons with Elvia two weeks later. To be frank, he barely had the chance to see her at all. She no longer arrived early to her desk, which he was partly grateful for, and she did not linger after class. In the Great Hall, she gradually came to be surrounded by classmates as they ate together. He was glad to see that they were finally beginning to accept her.

On the third week, however, she arrived to class five minutes early. He was sitting at his desk reviewing his lesson plan for the day when he looked up and his heart skipped a beat. She entered wearing a shy smile, but her chin was up as she slowly walked to his desk.

"Miss Storvich," he said warmly, still seated, "I've been meaning to have a word with you. Would the week after next be suitable to continue your private lessons? That is, if you are still interested in doing them?" It was difficult to believe, but by the time he managed to have a conversation with her, the next full moon was only one week away.

"I would like that very much" she said, "I've been drinking the rabbit's blood since last month and would like to have another go at skipping my potion, but this time, maybe we can just start with half and see how I feel," she added, nervously fondling her skirt with her hand. "I can bring some homework to finish. You could just observe, or work, or whatever you'd like."

"That sounds like a good idea," he responded. _It's certainly smarter than bringing nothing but our bodies to occupy ourselves, _he thought.

She nodded her head and walked to her desk.

* * *

Elvia didn't think anything of Lupin's necessity to wait two weeks to resume her training until the following Wednesday when he was absent from class and Snape, again, arrived as his substitute. She was astonished that it had already been one month since his initial transformation, one month since they had been ordered by Dumbledore to search the east end of the castle, one month since he had...

"Miss Storvich!"

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she was suddenly brought back to reality by Snape and the rest of her class staring at her.

"I asked you to name the three Deathly Hallows."

"Oh...Right. The Cloak of Invisibility, the Resurrection Stone, and the Elder Wand," she answered, terrified.

"Correct," he said, obviously disappointed.

She sighed a breath of relief, then looked to her right and saw Wood on the other side of the room giving her an encouraging smile, which she returned. When Snape had his back turned, he bewitched a piece of paper to float to her desk, then fold itself in the shape of a flower. On one of the petals, it said, "Can I walk you to lunch?"

She plucked a separate petal, as easily as it if came from a real plant, and wrote, "Yes." She then blew it out of her hand and willed it towards him. Out of all of her new acquaintances, Oliver Wood was certainly being the most friendly.

* * *

"You haven't ridden a broomstick in _how_ long?" he asked, astonished.

"It must be a year now," Elvia said. She smiled when she saw the effect that this had on Wood's face, and couldn't help but notice that he really was rather handsome.

"But why?" The look he gave her was completely serious.

"I learned to apparate. Plus, flying usually requires being outside, in the sun," she said as she gave him a look that said _Need I explain more?_

They walked a few steps further and a devilish grin appeared across his face. "Well, if you haven't noticed, it's quite cloudy today and the sun's about to go down. I say that's a perfect reason to give it another try."

She slowly came to a stop. "Wouldn't we get into trouble for being out late?" she asked.

"I'm the Gryffindor Quiddich captain. If I tell McGonagall that I'm practicing she'd let me stay out until three in the morning."

"Erm...I'll be honest, there really isn't much that I remember. I don't have a lot of experience under my belt," she said as a faint attempt to try and disinterest him.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied. He grabbed her hand to pull her out the door, but let go suddenly. At the moment, he wasn't wearing any gloves and felt, for the first time, the coolness of her flesh.

Blushing, she quickly stammered "Sorry, I'm-"

"It's okay," he responded warmly, "It just surprised me." He scooped her hand up again and pulled her towards the door, down the stairs, and out to the field.

Elvia was nervous. When Wood handed her the old Nimbus broom, she took it with hands slightly trembling.

"Don't worry," he said with a laugh, "I'll be right here. You can stay low to the ground if you'd like."

"Right," she responded with a slightly high-pitched voice. She gave him one last pitiful look before mounting the broomstick. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but right before she leaned down to accelerate, she felt Wood's chest press against her back and his arms come around to cover her own. He had decided to accompany her on the ride.

"Now lean forward slowly," he said.

As she did, the broom began to move forward ever so slightly. She gave a slight scream, then laughed in embarrassment.

"Slow," he repeated on her ear with a grin.

The broom rose slightly higher and she felt the cool air on her face. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation, but when she opened them, they had risen another three feet. In her surprise, she leaned back and sent them tumbling to the ground with another scream in a great heap of laughter. As they rolled, their bodies finally halted in a position in which he was on top of her. He lifted his head up and stared into her eyes. His smile slowly faded and he asked,

"Can I kiss you?"

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard him. "I don't know," she responded. While she still dreamed of Professor Lupin every night, she wanted to have a chance to move on, and Wood was certainly a tempting alternative.

Instead of rising up off of the ground after she answered, he dipped down and kissed her. At first it was shy and swift, but it was followed by more which were slow and deep. She felt her back reflexively arch in his direction and he slid his hand over her spine to bring her even closer.

"Oh my God," he breathed, "your lips..."

Just as she thought it would be a good idea to tell him to slow down, a voice behind them did just that.

"Students shouldn't be out of the castle after dark, especially when Sirius Black is on the loose."

The pair raised their heads to meet the tired eyes of none other than Remus Lupin. He gave Elvia a quick, piercing look before trying his best to make himself appear unaffected.

"Inside. Both of you," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked in silence back to the castle following Professor Lupin's slow footsteps. While Wood seemed to be comically embarrassed, Elvia was completely silent. They entered through the great doors, which Lupin charmed securely shut once all were inside, and without pausing to speak, Elvia ran up the stairs as Wood apologized to Lupin, whose reply she did not hear.

She was stopped in front of Sir Cadogan's portrait while trying to remember the fifth password he'd invented for the week when Wood caught up with her and let them in. After they walked through the hole and into the Common Room, Elvia started to proceed up the stairs when he tugged her gently by the arm.

"You know, as the Gryffindor quiddich captain I have my own private room. Would you like to see it?" He said, looking as innocent as possible.

She tried to smile. "Look Oliver, I'm really not sure how I feel about this. I would prefer not to do anything I regret tonight."

She wished she didn't have to say these things. She didn't want to care about upsetting Professor Lupin. She wanted Wood to come in to her broken heart and heal it right away so that she could be happy in love, but something inside her told her it was a bad idea to be alone with him again that evening.

"I can wait, Elvia," he said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Until tomorrow then."

"Thank you," she sighed.

The next morning, and the rest of the days after it, Wood waited for her in the Common Room to walk her to breakfast. He opened the doors and carried her things. There were a few times when he snuck his hand into hers as they walked from class to class and a kiss on her cheek upon delivering her to whichever room she happened to be going to. At times, she felt herself begin to accept him, but others, her mind remained just as cloudy as it had been prior. Occasionally when he leaned in, she expected his skin to be warmer, like Lupin's was. When he spoke, she didn't always recognize his voice and had a strange desire to hear him call her "Miss Storvich." She still had a ways to go yet, and she knew it, but she couldn't help but feeling that she was slowly making progress. She had hope that with a little more time, she could fill in those pesky gaps with love for the new man in her life.

* * *

Lupin had yet to grow comfortable seeing Elvia with the young Quiddich captain. On the night that he discovered them, he was making his way back to the school from the Shrieking Shack when he heard a scream and some laughter. He was extremely tired and looking forward to resting in his own bed, but immediately pursued the noise, as he did not want any students in harm's way by being out at night. He saw two students lying on the Quiddich field, obviously snogging, and had there not been a mass murderer on the loose, he would have let teens be teens and kept walking. But as he approached, he was absolutely blindsided when he noticed the identities of the students on the ground, then felt himself walk closer out of instinct. His heart dropped to his stomach and a strong wave of fury rose to his throat.

_No, _he thought, _that can't be Elvia. She shouldn't be here. Who's touching her? No one's supposed to touch her!_

He shook his head and forced himself to try and think clearly. Obviously he had yet to rid himself of Moony's territorial instincts.

"Students shouldn't be out of the castle after dark, especially when Sirius Black is on the loose," he managed to say. The look in her eyes when their heads darted up did nothing to make him feel better as his anger was replaced with remorse. She looked sorry and ashamed, even though she hadn't really done anything wrong.

_She's seventeen_, he thought, _let her move on and be with someone her own age. Let her be happy_.

"Inside. Both of you," he said as he turned around to walk up the slope.

When they entered the castle, Elvia ran up the stairs before he had the chance to speak with her. Not that he would have had anything to say; he likely would have simply thrown her against the wall and reclaimed her as his own. At this very moment he wanted to take everything back that he said and return to their secret and dangerous affair.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor Lupin," he heard Wood say, and suddenly the visions of Elvia were chased away from his head. "She said she hadn't ridden a broom in a _year_, and, well, one thing lead to another..."

"It's quite all right, Wood," Lupin said as he forced a smile, "But I won't cover up for you again. Stay inside when it's dark out."

"Yes, Sir!" Wood called as he began to run up the stairs after Elvia.

_No_, he thought, _it's over._ _It's time to let her go_.

He learned to stay clear of the hallways in which he knew they walked to their classes together, but it was a great misfortune that they both shared Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he could do nothing to avoid. Wood had traded seats with the gentleman that Elvia previously shared a desk with in order to be closer to her. There was one incident in which he slipped his hand onto Elvia's thigh underneath the table, all the while Lupin felt his jaw tighten and fists clench from where he was sitting at his desk, but she gently pushed it away and gave him a reprimanding look.

He feared the next full moon, for he knew that Moony would never allow a woman he had dominanated to be touched by another man. While he could find the self-discipline as Remus to ignore it (well, mostly), he truly did not know what to expect from his other side. He contemplated how he would explain the need for two full days off to Professor Snape, who would undoubtedly be highly critical of any explanation that he gave. He wished that he could consult with Professor Dumbledore, but considering the nature of his problem, it would be more than impossible to have any discussion regarding his sexual frustrations with the Headmaster.

* * *

Elvia arrived at Lupin's door the following week for their first private lesson in over a month. He was seated at his desk in the classroom when she entered and he barely looked up from what he was doing.

"Alright, Miss Storvich, go ahead and drink half of your bottle of potion and have a seat. You can work on homework or read if you'd like."

Elvia immediately detected the tension in the atmosphere and felt torn. On one hand, she didn't want to talk about her new quasi-relationship with Wood. On the other, she certainly felt like there was an elephant in the room by not discussing it, and she wanted the chance to explain that she hadn't made any commitments yet. But in the end, she simply did as she was told, took half of her potion, and sat at her desk.

She pulled out her Transfiguration book and began reading a chapter on how to transform a dog into a piano bench. As she was in the middle of a sentence explaining the wand movements, she heard her professor say something completely unexpected.

"So, he's the Quiddich captain, is that right?" He still hadn't looked up from what he was writing, as if it were the most casual topic of conversation they could discuss.

"Yes," she said, "and he's very sweet, however, I haven't quite decided whether or not I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Miss Storvich," he said, finally looking at her with a small smile, "you're entitled to be with whomever you choose."

"But we're not together, Professor," she said, trying not to sound urgent, "Right now we're still just friends."

His eyebrows raised slightly. It was clear he did not believe her. Just as she was about to protest again, she felt a tingling sensation in her head. Slowly, as if she were recovering from a cold, she felt the cavities in her nose clear and expand, almost like she hadn't used them in weeks. She took a deep breath in through her nose and was flooded with a particular scent that she could now say was familiar. Before she could stop herself, rather dangerous thoughts began to fill her head.

_Mmmmm_, they told her, _It would be so easy to fool him yet again. It would only take a moment and his blood would be yours. Imagine how drinking from a werewolf would taste."_

Because he had decided to actually look her in the eye with his previous statement, Lupin noticed this change immediately. The color in her eyes slowly began to drain and she was breathing heavily. He waved his wand at the door and locked it tight, then willed her bags to fly into his office, locking that door as well. If this would be anything like the first time, he certainly did not want her armed with a wand. He got up and approached her desk quickly.

"Elvia...Elvia, listen. Try to breathe through your mouth. Push the thoughts out of your head that are telling you to hurt anyone."

"...Okay," she said, obviously struggling. She put her hands on her knees and her head sunk slightly.

"Think about your new friends. Think about how much you want them to be safe and keep their trust in you," he said, his eyes fixed on her.

"I am in control. I am in control," she said.

"Good," he responded, "keep going."

"I want my friends to be safe."

But the voice returned. _It would taste better than anything you've ever had. Much better than a human's. He's an animal, anyways; he deserves to die._

She suddenly looked up at him and her eyes were watering. "I want my teachers to be safe. I want you to be safe."

He realized what she meant right away. "Yes," he said, clutching his wand tighter. He hardly allowed himself to blink while he watched her.

Elvia forced herself to think of what would happen if she let herself harm him. She started to cry harder as she imagined standing over his body and being responsible for his death. She hated herself to being tempted to do anything that her body was telling her. She fell out of her desk and pounded on the floor in anger.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted, "I HATE YOU!"

She rejected the vampire as violently as she could and lay on the floor sobbing as she did for what seemed like an eternity. As she opened the palms of her hands to feel the cold stone floor and pull herself up, she suddenly felt different. Her head was completely quiet. She sat up further and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. She was by herself in her mind once again.

She looked at Lupin, who had knelt down on the ground next to her, and said in a weak tone, "There was a voice in my head telling me to kill you. And for a moment, I wanted to...I'm so sorry."

"Elvia, you did fantastic," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "you truly are making tremendous progress. Trust me, I know how hard it is to constantly be at war with yourself." She shook her head as she looked at the floor. He took her chin in his hands and faced her towards him, "This was never supposed to be easy."

She wanted to collapse in his arms, but stayed perfectly still where she was, enjoying the small pleasure of his hand on her face. He, too, wanted to run his fingers down her neck and feel her smooth skin beneath his, but denied himself. "Now, I think it's a good idea for you to take the rest of your potion and go to bed. I imagine you're exhausted."

"Yes, I am," she responded.

He helped her up as he waved his wand and her bags returned to their previous position next to her desk. She picked them up and dug out the vial with the remainder of her potion. After she drank it and tucked the container back into her bag, she made to walk to the door but stopped herself. She turned around and opened her mouth to reiterate her earlier statement regarding Wood and the fact that she had not yet made a decision, but when she did, he looked at her with eyes that betrayed no emotion at all and she abandoned the idea. She didn't have the energy to make the evening more complicated than it had already been and opened the door to step out, all the while Lupin sat down on the steps leading to his office, wondering what she was going to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Elvia was frustrated. Even though she felt exhausted after the events of the evening, she layed in her bed completely unable to fall asleep. Every time she turned over and felt comfortable enough to drift into dreams, something would distract her and bring her right back to consciousness.

She was, of course, thinking about Professor Lupin and growing irritated at her inability to forget about him. She wasn't used to failing at something she really put her heart into, but perhaps that was her problem: her heart was too involved. That evening she had come to understand his reasoning for not wanting to pursue a relationship with her, for she now felt the constant fear of the possibility of her nature wanting to harm him. They couldn't be together for the sake of their safety, she knew that, but it didn't make things any easier.

_It's because we were intimate_, she thought to herself, _that's why I can't get past it. I shared something with him that I've never had before. _

Her theory was considered for a moment and an idea came to her. She wasn't sure it would work, but was desperate enough to try it. She sat up and combed through her hair with her hands, then used her wand to turn on the lights in her room. Casting aside her night gown, she put on her blouse, skirt, and finally her shoes.

Elvia opened her door as quietly as she could and walked down the hall without a sound. She descended the stairs, crossed the hall, and entered the door leading to the boys' dormitories, then climbed the steps with even greater caution, listening intently for anyone who might be coming. Thankfully, it was late enough to where everyone was likely asleep. The names of the occupants were listed on the doors, and she found Wood's room towards the top of the tower. Not bothering to knock, she slowly turned the handle and let it open. She was happy to see that he was sleeping, rather peacefully, on his back. She turned and closed the door, then crept, little by little, towards the bed.

Very slowly, she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself straddling his lap. He didn't stir once. Then, she bent down and stroked his cheeks and ears with her fingers, and planted a soft, slow kiss on his lips. He took a sharp breath in and his eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but as soon as he did, his hands found the back of her neck.

"Elvia," he said with a sleepy voice and boyish grin.

She smiled back. "You promised to show me your room," she said.

"Later," he replied, then rolled his body to send her beneath him. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her as she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, but before she could stop herself, she brought the night when Professor Lupin embraced her the very same way to her mind and it gave her an uneasy feeling, which she hastily tried to ignore. When he reached her collar bone, he went lower and lower until he arrived at the top button of her shirt. She was surprised when she heard him ask, "Can I-?"

"Yes," she responded, perhaps a little too quickly. She wanted him to rip it open and take her breath away with his urgency, like Lupin had, not be polite. She waited with no little patience for him to carefully release every button, and when he finally finished, he paused for a moment. She looked at his face and he seemed...Nervous. Surely he had done this before?

"I just want to look at you for a moment," he said, "You're stunning."

As much as she wanted to swoon at his words, while she lay waiting for him to make a move, the uneasy feeling returned to her stomach and a she was forced to recognize a painful truth: this wasn't going to work. Her intention of forgetting Lupin had failed and, instead, she craved him more. All of a sudden she wanted to run back to her room and forget her plan to replace him with Wood, but felt extremely confused as to what to do to get out of the situation. Without knowing what she would say, she gently put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. She felt guilty when he looked at her with a confused expression and gave the only explanation that she thought would justify her actions.

"Oliver, I'm not sure if I'm really ready to do this. I-I've never done it before."

Yes, it was a lie. No, she wasn't proud of herself for saying it, but she wanted to give him a reason that would make him understand that it wasn't his fault, truth be damned.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"Don't say that," he said gently as he closed her shirt, "there's nothing to be sorry for."

He had to have been disappointed, but being the kind-hearted soul he was, he was much too polite to show it. She quickly buttoned her shirt and sat up. Feeling like she owed him something at least, all she could bring herself to do was kiss him and whisper, "Good night, Oliver," in his ear. She got up and walked out of the room without looking back. When she closed the door behind her, she leaned against the wall, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

_You're a damn fool, Elvia_, she thought.

She walked across the hall and down the stairs of the tower, but instead of returning to her room, she decided to take a walk. Any chance of sleeping that evening had been ruined and she wanted something physical to occupy her time. Elvia exited from the portrait hole and made her way down the corridor. During any other year, she could have easily gone outside and enjoyed the fresh air, but ever since Sirius Black decided to show himself at Hogwarts, the castle doors wouldn't budge for anyone but Dumbledore after hours.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, but walked in whichever direction had the most amusing-looking portraits. She arrived at a window with a rather large base and stared out at the lake and the moonlight reflecting off of it. It wasn't close to being full yet. She edged her way onto the sill and sat looking outside with her legs drawn into her chest and her arms draped around them. It was a few moments before she heard a gentle voice behind her.

"Miss Storvich, a fine night for a stroll, wouldn't you agree?"

She turned and saw the kind face of Albus Dumbledore behind her, illuminated by the moonlight.

"I would," she answered softly, relieved that it wasn't Snape.

"Something troubling you?"

"No, Sir."

He smiled as if he knew this was a fib.

"Your lessons with Professor Lupin are going well?"

"Yes, Sir. I was able to go without half of my potion this evening, although it took...Some work," she said, trying not to think about her urge to harm her defense professor earlier in the evening.

"That's very good news indeed. And tell me, will you be going home for the holidays?" he asked, with a very interested look on his face.

She stopped to think. She hadn't planned on going home, and Dumbledore knew that she typically stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas, as her family did not celebrate.

"I hadn't made plans to, Sir," she responded with a curious expression.

"Of course, it isn't that I wouldn't like to see you about the castle during the holidays, however..." he broke off, as if trying to find the right words to say. His face suddenly fell as if he had given up on his earlier pretense of making lighthearted conversation.

"Yes?"

"This isn't easy to say, but I feel like keeping it from you is no longer wise. You are not a child," he said, his voice much more firm than before. Elvia braced herself, but for what, she had no idea.

"Elvia, your father may have information the Order requires regarding Lord Voldemort."

Her arms fell slack from her legs as she tried to comprehend what he said.

"W-Why is that?"

He looked at her for a moment. She slowly got to her feet from the window sill and stood before him, eager and terrified for his response.

"Your father..." he took a deep breath, "Your father did, indeed, collaborate with the Dark Lord thirteen years ago. He claims to have been under the influence of the Imperius Curse, which I have every intention of believing, unless..." He gave her a look, but she could hardly speak. She had heard the rumors her entire life, but ignored them. Sure, she had never been close with her father, but he couldn't really be a murderer, could he? No, it was impossible. But here was Albus Dumbledore, the most trustworthy sorcerer in the world, standing before her, telling her he aided the most terrible wizard in recent history. She felt lost.

"Unless what?" she whispered.

"Unless you tell me otherwise."

"You...You want me to spy on my father?" she said. Her throat was getting tighter and tighter but she was too shocked to cry.

"If that is how you'd like to refer to it, yes."

She didn't respond, but turned to face out the window again.

"Elvia, the information I told you is fact, and I realize that you will be forever changed for it. If not for me, you should want to find the truth for your own peace of mind."

He had a point. Whether she agreed or not, there would never be a moment when she was with her father from this day on when she wouldn't perk her ears up to try and listen to muffled voices or snoop in his desk to find things he'd tried to keep hidden.

"Alright," she said with her back still facing him, "I will try, but I don't believe I'm going to find anything."

She heard his soft footsteps make to leave, and she turned around to add, "But before the holidays, Professor Lupin will teach me to fight the Imperius Curse, otherwise I will refuse to go."

He looked at her with a sad, but understanding expression, "That would be wise."

* * *

"Albus, you told her?!" Professor Lupin said with disbelief. He had been called to the Headmaster's office early Thursday morning. "She was already under extreme emotional distress from our lesson earlier in the evening."

"Because of her potion?" Dumbledore asked, amused. While there seemed to be further implications in his statement, Lupin brushed them aside as being impossible. "She accepted, you know. Seems to want to know just as badly as we do."

"But we already _do_ know," Lupin responded, "That's the problem, we know very well what she's going to find. Why put her through that agony?"

"She needs to see it for herself before she will believe it," Dumbledore responded. "If she joins the Order and comes face to face with her father somewhere down the line, she needs to feel confident that she's on the right side."

Lupin just crossed his arms from where he stood in front of the desk.

"Besides, she may very well find something useful to us in the present, along with the proof she needs to confirm the past," Dumbledore added.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked suspiciously as he began to pace back and forth.

"I believe her father may know where the Dark Lord is hiding."

"You will be putting her in extreme danger by asking her to find this information," Lupin said.

"I don't imagine it will be terribly difficult for her to find it at all. Her father, who not only sleeps most of the day, also believes her to be completely ignorant, and she knows that. She's a bright girl, Remus, she will know what to do."

"You're asking far too much of her. She's only a -" but Lupin stopped himself.

"Very intelligent member of the Storvich family," Dumbledore interrupted, "Who also wants you to teach her to resist the Imperius Curse. Rather clever."

Lupin stopped where he was. "I'm not performing an Unforgivable Curse on a student!"

"Then she will refuse to spy on her father."

"Damn it, Albus. How would I even be able to do it undetected by the ministry?"

"You leave that to me, Remus."

* * *

The next Wednesday, Lupin sat at his desk waiting for the sun to set, gazing into the fire. He felt torn between wanting to train Elvia for her protection in the future, and wanting to refuse in order to make her stay at Hogwarts, protecting her for the present.

He heard a soft knock at his door and rose to answer it. Before him stood the very witch he had been thinking of, with her sad eyes gazing up at him from where she stood. Of course, he'd been expecting her at their usual time and date, but part of him had wanted to continue avoiding her, like he had the previous week, due to his indecision.

"Good evening, Professor," she said, "I suspect Professor Dumbledore told you what I'd like to train for this evening."

"Yes, yes he did," he responded, looking down at her. "And you must understand that this is not something I would ever teach a student at Hogwarts. I am strictly under the Headmaster's orders." He gave her a bit of a reprimanding look, but she did not retract her request.

"Very well, come along," he said and she followed him down the stairs.

"Luckily, the self control you've been practicing lately for skipping your potion will come in useful tonight as well. If we're lucky, this may be possible for you to learn before you...Well, before the holidays."

He used his wand to will all of the desks to part down the middle and slide against the walls, creating some room in the center of the classroom for them to work. He looked at her and tried one last time to talk her out of it, "And I suppose there is nothing I can say that would make you change your mind?"

"Tell me that my father is innocent."

To that, he simply stood, silent. She took this as yet another painful confirmation that her father, her own flesh and blood, was every bit the monster that the magical community thought he was. Her eyes slowly widened as it dawned on her.

"You know what he's done, don't you?" she said, "My father's one of the vampires you fought." Yet again, she received no response. She put her hand to her head and slid it down her cheek, then breathed in deeply and turned towards him again. Her face was in agony.

"Do it."

He finally spoke, with an expression bearing no less pain than hers, "If you are to be successful, you must clear your mind, Elvia. Use your own inner voice to reason with what I tell you to do."

She nodded.

He raised his wand at her. As he did so, the last thing he wanted to do was utter the curse she expected from him. He felt like a monster himself for even considering it.

"..._Imperio_," he choked.

Elvia suddenly felt all of her sadness leave her body. She no longer had anything to worry about as a very peculiar butterfly feeling entered her stomach. Her eyes closed and a faint smile crossed her lips.

_Sit down_, a voice said.

She felt herself sway slightly. _I don't think I want to sit down_, she thought, _that doesn't sound like fun._

_Sit down, NOW_, said the same voice.

She felt her knees try to buckle but she resisted.

_I...don't...want...to..._she thought. _Stop it!_

Suddenly, she was on her knees on the floor, half of her body trying to force her to sit down and the other half trying to stay standing.

She looked up at Lupin, whose face she could not read.

_Crawl towards me_.

_No_, she thought with gritted teeth.

Despite her answer, her arms were reaching out as if to balance herself on all fours.

_Stand up, stand up, stand up!_ She thought to herself, _STAND UP!_

She managed to sit up and put her foot on the floor as if to rise, but felt her body heave forward yet again and her hands were on the cold stones. While she managed to keep herself from moving forward, she wasn't having an easy time of it. She rocked back and forth, as if being pulled by a rope in two different directions. Finally, her concentration broke and she began to crawl towards Lupin, stopping only when she was right in front of him.

_Good girl_, she heard the voice say.

She looked up at him. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess. She felt so frustrated and tired that she started to whimper. All of a sudden, the butterflies were gone and he was kneeling next to her on the floor.

"Elvia...Elvia, are you alright?" he asked.

A flood of emotions washed over her as she tried to adjust. She felt vulnerable and wanted to be safe and protected by his warmth. All of her strength had been sapped and she hadn't quite transitioned to the inhibitions of reality yet. _I can't do it anymore_, she thought. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his mouth to hers for an urgent kiss. Her hands slid to the back of his neck and she bit his lip passionately. While he was shocked at first, his body immediately reacted by sliding his hands up and down her spine. She pulled him over her as she lowered onto her back on the floor.

"I need you," she breathed.

He allowed himself one more kiss, then painfully, he tore himself away. "You know we can't."

She spoke to protest, beg, plead, whatever he wanted, but immediately noticed a small drop of blood on his lip from where she had bitten him. Without saying another word, she jumped up, grabbed her bags and ran from the room as fast as she could. He thought it was very peculiar until he licked his lips and looked in the mirror.


	12. Chapter 12

_Elvia,  
__You may certainly come home for the Holidays if that is your wish. If the weather permits, I will meet you on the platform at 5 o'clock, otherwise, you must disapparate from the train station after you arrive.  
__Regards,  
__Father_

It was the last day before the holidays. Exams were over and a feeling of excitement and celebration was in the air. Oliver had invited Elvia to join him in visiting his family in Scotland, but she painfully had to decline, even though she would have rather gone any place in the world other than her father's house that Christmas. Not only did she not want the burden of spying on him, or subsequently finding out the terrible secrets no doubt waiting to be discovered, but she felt extremely ill-prepared. She and Professor Lupin had spent virtually no time together since the night that she had decided to kiss him; a decision that she regretted every day. Neither of them had suggested another meeting since then and when they saw each other in the hallway, after making sure there were no other directions to walk in, they quickly passed by without a glance.

She could barely remember the evening at all; one minute she was fighting her way out of a euphoric cloud of confusion, and the next, she was pulling him on top of her. Not that she did anything outside of her desire, but she had proven herself weak and absent of control, a quality she desperately needed before the train ride home. As it stood, she could mostly control herself with half of her potion, but could barely keep her body in check under the influence of the Imperius Curse. She sat in the Common Room with a cup of tea, trying not to think about her downfalls, rather attempting to come up with a plan for retrieving information from her father while staying out of any danger that would require her to use the skills she had yet to master.

As she sat pondering, the portrait hole opened and in walked a group of students with their hats, coats and scarves bundled tightly to their bodies. The recent snow flurries were bringing many students outside for snowball fights and sleigh rides.

"Elvia, come with us to Hogsmeade! It's the last day we'll be able to cause any mayhem before going home for Christmas," Fred Weasley said.

Oliver walked around from the back of the group and took her hand to pull her to her feet, "Come on, love," he said sweetly, "I want to spend some time with you before we have to be apart for a month."

As much as she wanted to continue preparing for her trip home, she had to admit that she longed for some company. She smiled and replied, "Oh, alright."

The group consisted of the Weasley twins, Katie, Angelina, Oliver and Elvia. They laughed as they walked to the tiny village on the hillside, slipping on the ice and, of course, pelting each other with snow. They strolled down the street and Elvia admired the buildings that were decorated for Christmas with candles in the windows and carolers traveling from corner to corner. She hadn't been to Hogsmeade in a very long time, and certainly never with a group of friends. The cheer from the holidays was impossible to ignore and she immediately felt glad that she had decided to accompany her fellow Gryffindors on their outing.

They visited some candy stores and tried various treats which exploded, steamed, froze and scattered in their mouths. Fred and George constantly offered candies to Elvia with grins on their faces, which she refused with a knowing look. After they were filled with sweets, they decided to visit the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer to warm themselves up before their walk back to the castle. As they sat with the foaming drinks grazing their lips, Elvia glanced to the corner of the tavern and noticed a familiar face: Professor Lupin was seated with Hagrid and two other Hogwarts teachers. She turned around quickly and hoped that he didn't see her, all the while wondering what they were talking about. Their faces were very serious and their heads were bowed, as if they did not want their conversation to be overheard by anyone else. She tried to force herself to join the discussion of her own party and forget about it.

"Poor Harry," said George, "It was the least we could do. After all, we've got all of the passageways memorized."

"What?" said Elvia, "Sorry, I missed what you said."

"We were kind enough to lend Potter our map of the castle," answered Fred, looking very proud of himself, "His twit of an uncle refused to sign his permission slip to come to Hogsmeade, so we gave him a way to get here on his own."

"Is that entirely safe?" asked Elvia, "Isn't he Sirius Black's main target?"

"Oh, lighten up, Elvia. Let the kid have some fun," said George, "If he can kill a Basilisk, I think he can handle a dried-up lunatic."

She didn't want to sound like a teacher, scolding them further, so she just laughed with the rest of the group and dropped the subject. After an hour or so, she noticed Hagrid leaving alongside the other two professors. As subtly as she could, Elvia turned her face back to the corner of the room, pretending to look at something else, and noticed that Lupin was now sitting alone, a fresh mug of ale in front of him. He had both hands cupped around it and his eyes were glued to the table. She turned around and saw her friends rising from their seats and putting their coats on, preparing to leave.

"You guys go on ahead without me," she said. They gave her a strange look and she quickly came up with an excuse, "I still need to buy Oliver a Christmas present."

"And I thought I was bad about waiting until the last minute," said Fred.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll see you in the Common Room," she said as she gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. She pretended to finish the last of her butterbeer as she waited for every person to walk out the door, then slowly rose and made her way to the back of the room. She wasn't entirely sure that it was the best idea, but wanted the chance to at least say goodbye before her trip home. Lupin's eyes were still on the table and she sat in the chair directly opposite him. To her surprise, he was the first to speak.

"Did I ever tell you that Sirius Black was one of my best friends?" he asked in a hollow tone.

"No," she responded. Upon examining him, she noticed that his eyes were slightly red, likely from drinking.

"We were in school together with James Potter," he added as he took a drink.

It was a bit of a surprise at first to realize how intimately connected Lupin was to two such famous wizards, but when she thought about it, Elvia realized that their ages matched perfectly. She tried to think of an appropriate response.

"It must be hard, after what he did," she said softly. Elvia recalled the story she read about Sirius Black betraying the Potters and being ultimately responsible for their death.

"James and Lily trusted him with their lives, with Harry's life, and he just gave it away. After all these years, I still can't accept it. And to make matters worse, he's come back to Hogwarts. He's still not done."

"Perhaps it isn't what we think," she suggested, "Perhaps Voldemort forced him."

"If it had been me, I would have died before betraying my friends," Lupin said, "Nothing could have tempted me to break my promise to them; they were the ones who made my life bearable to begin with."

Elvia gave him a curious look. "How so?"

He drained his mug and finally looked at her. "Come with me," he said, "I want to show you something."

She followed him out of the Three Broomsticks and down the main street towards the outskirts of the village. He walked slowly and meaningfully with his hands in his pockets, but did not make conversation. She wondered where they could be going as the snow began to fall more heavily and was scanning the village for possibilities. After they passed by the last building on the road, she could finally see in the distance where they were headed: the Shrieking Shack. Her curiosity grew as they drew closer and closer, finally arriving at the doorstep.

"I thought this house was supposed to be haunted," she said, somewhat hesitant about approaching.

"It isn't," was his simple reply. He forced the door open with a swift push of his shoulder and held it for her before entering himself.

The building looked just as shabby on the inside as it did on the outside. The only difference was that, at one point, someone had furnished the interior with items that were now ripped to pieces. She looked up and saw a spiral of a staircase along the wall leading many stories up, which Lupin now began to climb. The stairs did not look like they would support him, yet he confidently stepped up each one and she decided it was safe to follow. When they had reached the third story, they walked down the hallway, he opened a door, and they entered a room with two raggedy beds, a couch, and a rug laying upon a dusty floor.

Lupin stood staring around the room for a moment. "When I was a very young child, I was bitten by a werewolf named Greyback," he said, "My parents did all they could, but there were no potions to help like there are today. I was a monster without any friends until, one day, I was invited to Hogwarts by Dumbledore, who believed that I deserved a chance just like everyone else."

Elvia didn't say anything, but silently recalled her own childhood and the feelings that accompanied her when she received her letter from Hogwarts. It was striking how much they had in common.

"I met James, Sirius, and another boy named Peter and was able to hide my condition from them for quite some time, however, being the rather curious troublemakers that they were, it wasn't difficult for them to discover my true identity. They followed me here, the place I retreated once a month to wait out my time as a wolf, and instead of abandoning me as a friend, they each learned to become an Animagus, because as animals, I wouldn't do them any harm."

"So that's why the Shack is believed to be haunted?" Elvia asked, "Because people heard you in here and thought you were a ghost?"

"Yes, and the rumors were helped along by Dumbledore in an attempt to keep everyone away from the house while I was in it."

There was a moment of silence as Elvia's head swarmed with more questions.

"I thought learning to become an Animagus required years of training."

"Yes," he replied, so softly it was difficult to hear. "They did it for me; that's the type of friends they were." He turned to her with his eyes even more red than before, and she suppressed the urge to ask further questions. "So you see why it's so difficult to accept what Sirius did, not just to James and Lily, but to me. To everyone who trusted him like I did."

Elvia tried to imagine how he felt. Of course, she was still reeling from the idea of her father aiding the Dark Lord, but she knew this was different. She and her father had never been close, and Lupin loved and trusted his friends with his life.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said, wishing she could say more to comfort him. He walked to the couch, sat down heavily and put his face in his hands. Elvia approached and seated herself at his side. She hesitated before taking his face in her hands and pulling him to her chest to hold him, feeling his hot breath on her skin and his arms gripping her tightly. She closed her eyes and they sat with their arms around each other for a few moments, until he slowly pulled away and looked at her.

Elvia's heart pounded. She said nothing, but looked back at him with wide eyes, breathing nervously. He slowly made to lean in towards her, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him, "No," she said with difficulty, "You're drunk...You'll regret it later, just like you always do." She turned to face straight forward and moved her hands to her lap.

"How could I regret touching you when it's all I ever think about?" he asked. "It's like trying to finish a puzzle when the pieces have vanished. I remember traces and fragments of you, but the parts that are missing are driving me mad."

She looked at him and said nothing. This kind of talk would surely lead to trouble, she thought. She kept telling herself to get up, to leave, but it was like fighting the Imperius Curse. He leaned in and spoke in her ear as his hand found the back of her neck. "Forgive me, Elvia, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask too much of you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"What happened to 'you know we can't'?" Elvia replied, her voice breaking. "Or does that only apply when _I'm_ the one who's asking? You're making it impossible for me to figure out exactly what it is you want."

His lips still to her ear, he answered, "I want to feel you again. I need to know what you look like when I'm inside you. I don't want to dream about it any more."

She had to keep her mind from reeling and her body from reacting. "No," she said, but she made the mistake of looking at him after saying it. _Get up_, she told herself, _Please, get up_. But it was no use. When she looked into his eyes, she saw every ounce of his urgency staring back, the intensity of which pleaded with her more strongly than any words could.

"I need you, Elvia."

She was so overwhelmed that all she could do was nod her head and consent to whatever he wanted. He leaned in to bring his lips to hers and she pulled away suddenly, "But I'm not going to kiss you..." _It'll just make things hurt more_, she added to herself.

He paused for a moment and looked at her with a slightly hurt expression, then she rose up from the couch, faced him, and removed her coat. She wore a dress with heavy stockings, which she slowly rolled down to reveal her legs. She was starting to feel very cold and shivered slightly, but did not stop. Grabbing the hem of her dress, she pulled it over her head, revealing a black slip beneath. She took a step towards him and slid the straps down her shoulders, allowing the garment to fall on the floor and leaving her underwear as the only article of clothing left on her body.

Lupin's eyes wandered up and down her form. He put his hands on her waist and began kissing her stomach, which somehow warmed her chilled flesh from head to toe. She could not help but tip her head back and close her eyes; she had longed to his touch for months. He slowly rose, grazing his lips over her breasts before coming to a full stand. He slid his hands under the fabric of her underwear and pushed them down her thighs so that they landed next to the rest of the clothing on the floor.

He bent down, picked her up, and carried her towards one of the beds in the corner with a canopy over top. He set her on the edge as he remained standing, simply looking down at her as she sat, a shy and nervous look upon her face that momentarily paralyzed him with awe. Her arms slowly rose as her fingers found the buttons on his shirt, but he gently grabbed her hands and stopped her before she could release any of them.

"There's something you should know," he said, "Often times when the wolf had to be confined to this house, alone, he would harm himself because there was no one else to do it to."

Not entirely understanding his implication, Elvia's hands rose again and she unbuttoned his shirt, which revealed a chest and abdomen heavily scarred. She felt her eyes grow warm as she ran her fingers over his skin, examining each mark. Her heart broke for him.

"Will you still have me?" Lupin asked.

She rose to her knees and kissed him as deeply as she could, pouring all of the suppressed feelings she had for him into every motion. He moaned as one of his hands stroked her hair and his other pulled her body tightly against his. He urgently cast his shirt off of his shoulders and with his hand still behind her head, lowered himself on top of her.

A mixture of happiness and sheer terror overwhelmed her. She had crossed the threshold and wanted him more than anything, but knew that this could very well be the last time they would ever be intimate, and that it was more than likely that in the morning, he would once again resolve to end their physical relationship. She choked back tears as the fear permeated her. "I need you to stay," she breathed through his kisses, "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Elvia. Not tonight."

She nodded and let her head rest back down on the bed, closing her eyes and hearing the clinking sound of him removing his belt, which she was yet too shy to watch. When he was free of his clothes, he leaned over her on his elbows. Slowly, with much consideration, he eased his hips in between her thighs and entered her, sending a wave of heat right through her body to the tips of her fingers. She let out a small gasp. He withdrew and thrusted again as his mouth fell open and his eyes closed shut. He was trembling as he attempted to open them and speak to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "...Does it hurt?"

"A little," she replied. It had been months since their initial encounter and her body had reverted slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Elvia. I don't think I can stop."

"Then don't."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"You have to, just for a few moments."

As she said this, she moved her hips up and down slightly, effectively ending his dilemma and forcing him to proceed. He used every ounce of self control to keep his slow pace and prevent her from feeling any pain, but each time he entered, a shock of pleasure exploded in his spine and it was as if ten bricks of his wall come crumbling down, until finally, he could no longer be satisfied with the agonizingly slow movements.

"I'm sorry, Elvia," he repeated, then he rose up, tightly gripped her hips and pulled them swiftly towards his, once, then twice, each time causing her to emit a muffled scream. He continued, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest, over and over. The tension inside him was building rapidly and there was no longer anything he could think about; every sound and object in the room was a blur. It was not a sensation he normally experienced during sex, but the physical reaction that Elvia gave him was other worldly. This was no doubt the reason that the mere memory of her penetrated his dreams every night.

A sound began to come from her that caused his eyes to shoot open. One of her hands was above her head, gripping the blanket, while the fingers of the other were grazing over her lips uncontrollably. Instead of screaming like before, she now moaned softly each time he buried himself into her. Her porcelain cheeks were flushed pink and her dark hair was a wild mess around her face. Her back arched and her breasts rose up and down every time she gasped. Lupin knew right then and there that this needed to be his; no other man could be allowed to see her as he was seeing her. He wanted to say something, to tell her how beautiful she was, but no words were good enough.

Her moans grew louder and louder as she began to climax. Her breaths became sharp and her grip on him tightened, making it impossible for him to resist any longer. The pleasure slowly penetrated his whole body, traveling from his groin though his veins to reach his feet, hands and head. He gave a deep, agonizing growl as his movements became almost violently desperate; his nature demanded that he be as deep as possible as he spilled inside of her, and Elvia's high pitched screams told him that he had succeeded. It was only when her voice began to crack and the muscles in his arms collapsed that he ceased, incapable of giving anything more.

He remained inside of her as his head came to rest on her chest and his arms crept underneath her back and around her shoulders. Elvia absentmindedly ran her fingers through his untidy hair and felt the moisture from his face as it transferred to the skin between her breasts, mixing with her own. The physical exertion had finally allowed Lupin to sober, but even in his less impaired state, he gave no heed to duty and continued to embrace her. He could have remained there for the entire evening had Elvia not spoken.

"It's getting dark. Oliv-People are going to wonder where I am if I'm not back soon."

Wearily, Lupin lifted his head and looked out of the cracked window. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew that they needed to make their return to the castle as soon as possible. He slowly pulled out of her, releasing a deep breath as he did so, and raised himself to stand. As he did this, Elvia drew up on her arms, turned her body around and got up on the other side of the bed. As he was pulling his clothes back on, she lightly stepped to where hers were on the floor across the room. He watched as she delicately put her slip over her head with her back to him, as if even after their encounter she still felt the need for modesty.

When she bent to pick up her dress, he noticed a strange mark on her shoulder. It was pink, dotted, and, if he wasn't mistaken, in the shape of a jawline. With his shirt still unbuttoned, he walked to her and put his hand on her arm to stop her from putting on her dress just yet.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as his fingertips lightly grazed the spot on her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him, but it was a moment before she spoke. "The last time we...were together. Do you remember?"

"I don't remember seeing this."

"Well, that's because it's...from you. As you were...finishing..."

She paused and he continued to give her a blank stare.

"...You bit me."

He closed his eyes. He must have known it was coming from the moment he first saw the mark, but hoped that by some miracle she would have given any other reason than the one he feared.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"I did not expect this. I did not expect this at all," he said as he began to pace.

"_What_?" she repeated.

"It means that it's very dangerous for anyone else to touch you," he said, "Moony has marked you as his, and if he senses another man has had sex with you, he'll find him and kill him."

"...Moony?" she asked, even though she had a feeling she already knew who he was.

"The wolf. My other side," he said, disgusted with himself.

She sat on the couch and stared at the floor in shock. Lupin, in his extremely guilty state, assumed that she was worried for Wood, worried that a monster would attack the boy she had finally found happiness with.

"There's nothing more that I can say but that I'm sorry. I would never have presumed to ask this of you," he said, still standing. He thought it best to keep his distance; that it was likely she would never forgive him for the injustice he placed upon her. To his amazement, she looked at him and said, "It's okay."

"What do you mean, 'it's okay'? It's not okay, Elvia," he said. He wanted her to be angry with him; he deserved for her to be angry with him. "I refuse to allow you to be treated like a piece of property!" he shouted.

"You don't understand, do you?" she said as she raised herself off of the couch. "I never wanted to be with anyone else anyways. I _haven't_ been with anyone else, by choice, not because I thought I was obligated to you."

"What?" he said, "You mean, you and Oliver haven't-"

"No," she said, "I admit, I wanted to. I wanted to use him to forget about you, but I couldn't."

"Why?" he asked. "Elvia, he's your age. He can give you a normal life. You can hold his hand in front of people and be around him during a full moon. I can't give you _anything_."

She rolled her eyes. "I never would have given Oliver a second glance if I thought I could have been with you instead."

He squinted his eyes, trying to comprehend her words. "Even after what I did to you? Even after I almost killed you?"

Elvia was beginning to grow slightly impatient. "Do you truly remember nothing of that night?" she asked, "Do you not recall that I wanted you? That the reason I was screaming was because I needed you to keep going?"

"You...You _enjoyed_ that?" he asked in disbelief.

She suddenly felt very embarrassed and her eyes fluttered left and right. She looked out the window and saw that darkness was creeping over the sky.

"The doors are going to close soon," she said nervously, "We should really be getting back."

She turned around and walked out the door, and after a moment, his mind snapped back to reality and he followed her. When they were back outside, she made to walk towards the castle but he grabbed her hand and pulled her in a different direction.

"It'll already have been locked by now," he said, "We need to go another way."


	13. Chapter 13

They made their way back towards Hogsmeade. As they approached the little buildings now glistening in the darkness, Lupin let go of Elvia's hand, which made her feel much colder indeed. The shops were closed, and, after insuring that nobody was around, he crept around the back of a candy shop as Elvia followed. The door was locked and he quietly spoke the incantation to open it.

"Are we not going back to Hogwarts?" Elvia asked.

He put his finger to his lips to silence her. Only after they were both inside with the door closed did he offer an explanation.

"This is a hidden way back to the castle," he said as he walked to another door in the back of the room. It revealed a staircase leading down to a cellar with a hidden door under the rug. He cast some light into the room as he helped Elvia ease her way into the tunnel beneath the building, after which following her himself and commanding the rug back into place. When he was satisfied that the evidence of their entry was properly disposed of, he began walking down the dark path.

"How did you find out about this?" she asked.

Being behind him, she couldn't see the small smile that crossed his lips as the memories of his Marauder years flashed into his mind.

"I did my fair share of breaking the rules as a student."

"_You_, in trouble?" she asked.

"I never said I got into trouble. That requires getting caught," he said, amused, as he flashed a look back in her direction. Elvia couldn't help but feel warmed by this display of his personality; she loved finding out tidbits of this rather mysterious man she was in love with, even if letting his guard down was likely the result of a few drinks that evening. As she walked behind him and periodically heard pebbles slide here and there, she realized that, no matter how foolish it was, she would rather have these stolen, perhaps even mistaken moments with Lupin than all the time in the world with Oliver. Reflexively, she took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. She expected him to stop, to scold, to warn and to subsequently detach their skin from being in contact, but he simply slowed his pace slightly for her to catch up alongside him. They didn't speak, but enjoyed the small pleasure of each other's company for the short time that they had it.

When they approached a wall, Lupin reached into his pocket for his wand and was about to utter what Elvia presumed was a charm to open an exit from the tunnel. Before he had the chance to speak, however, she gently grabbed his arm and lowered it back to his side. He looked at her and his mouth opened to say something, but now she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I'm not ready to go back," she said softly.

With a look on her face that told him she would not take "no" for an answer, she grasped his robes and pulled him towards her as she backed up against the wall. Taking his hand, she slowly brought it to her lips and kissed his fingers, one by one, allowing their heat to warm her flesh, before placing it on her neck and sliding it down the base of her throat. He cocked his head slightly to the side. Without her having to guide him, he slid it further down her body over her breast as he leaned in closer and placed his other hand on the wall to stabilize himself. He slid his hand back up her neck and over her cheek to tuck her hair behind her ear as he bent down to her eye level and spoke in a deep voice.

"Elvia," he said.

She grabbed his tie to keep him from pulling away. "I know. Just a few more minutes," she pleaded.

"Elvia, what I was going to say was..." he started as he stood up slightly, "...I'm done fighting."

She stared at him for a moment. "What?" she asked, stunned.

"I said I'm done. No more pretending. It doesn't do us a damn bit of good anyways, as we saw from this evening."

She exhaled with a smile as her heart did a flip. "You mean it?" she asked, "You...You don't think we should keep away from each other?"

He rolled his eyes slightly and smiled at her. "What I think we _should_ do and what I am actually going to do are two completely different things," he said. "But it's like I said before, Elvia: I can't promise you anything. And no one can know."

She nodded her head in response. She would have agreed to anything he asked.

"All I can offer you is a tattered man who can't seem to keep his eyes off of you."

She turned her face to kiss his hand, which was still on her cheek. He lowered himself slightly, grabbed her leg and brought it up to circle his body, all the while, very slowly sliding his hand up her dress on her thigh. She closed her eyes and her head tipped back as he added, "Because, as we discovered earlier, you belong to me now...And there doesn't seem to be a whole lot you, or even I, can do about it."

She lowered her chin back down and looked at him. "Well," she said innocently, "there is _something_ I'd like you to do about it."

She felt him grab the top of her stocking and begin to pull it down her leg when she heard what was unmistakably footsteps down the tunnel. Lupin must have heard it too, because they both froze and looked into the darkness.

"What was that?" Elvia said as she brought her leg back down, "Does anyone else know that this tunnel is here?"

Lupin said nothing for a moment, only had a horrified look on his face.

"Oh God," he said, "that's how he's been getting inside. He's coming. Elvia, move, now!"

She rushed out of the way as he raised his wand and quickly said an incantation she'd never heard. There was a rumbling noise and a sliver of light appeared in the tunnel that grew larger and larger, and it was obvious that a wall was moving on the other side to allow them to pass through. When the noise died down they no longer heard footsteps, but did not hesitate to rush through the opening as quickly as they could. When they were standing inside of a large room Elvia had never seen, the rumbling returned and the wall promptly closed to reveal a massive sculpture of a witch in front of them.

"Do you think he fled?" Elvia asked. She did not need to confirm who "he" was, but knew that Lupin had believed Sirius Black to be the culprit in the tunnel.

"Probably," he said, obviously distressed. "While Sirius is a very talented wizard, he will not come into Hogwarts when people expect him. He will use the element of surprise. All the same..." he added, "I will put a charm on the doorway of the tunnel so that he cannot come through. I should have known before..."

He looked very disappointed in himself as he shook his head and performed the spell to lock the witch into place.

"I must go to the Headmaster," Lupin said, "Tell him that this is how Sirius has been getting in and out."

"Won't you get in trouble for not saying anything earlier?" asked Elvia.

"Most likely. Snape already believes that I've been helping him into the castle. I just didn't want to believe it before, but it must have been him. He must have been using our old secret tunnels."

"Tunnels?...There's more than one?"

"Yes, but the others are almost impossible to pass through now," he said, "this must have been the one he used three months ago."

He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait..." she said, "Before you do anything that will cost you your job, think about this: You said yourself that he is an Animagus. He would be able to get past the Dementors with or without a passageway if he were an animal. It isn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter. I should have said something before. I've only made it easier for him to come here."

"And now you've fixed it," she said, pointing to the statue, "He can't use this anymore. There's no harm done. Please..." she said as she walked towards him, "I need you to be here. Don't do this."

He looked at her for a moment as if he were about to pull her towards him for a hug, but glanced around the room suddenly before shaking his head, "Be careful, Elvia. We're back inside the castle now."

"Yes I know."

He gave her an apologetic look. "You should really return to the Gryffindor tower, your friends will start to worry."

Elvia knew he was right, but didn't want to part ways until she could ensure she'd see him again before she left in the morning. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," he responded, "Come to my office after breakfast."

It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she uttered, "Alright...Good night, Professor" before turning to walk away.

"But Elvia," he said and she paused, "Just because we're inside the castle doesn't mean you need to call me that."

"What would you like me to call you?" she asked.

"As long as we're alone, call me by my name. Call me Remus."

She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

When Elvia returned to the Common Room, she saw her party sitting in front of the fire place, talking.

"We were beginning to wonder where you were," Katie said. "When did you get back?"

"Quite a while ago," Elvia fibbed, "But I had to write a letter to my father before tomorrow."

"We waited to go down to dinner for you," Oliver said, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no," she responded, "You guys go on ahead without me."

As they were all getting up to leave, she gently grabbed Wood's hand to make him stay behind as the others filed out. She had been determined to seek him out as soon as she arrived in the Common Room and complete a very grim task, one which she had absolutely no experience in: break ups. She felt horribly guilty after all of the time and attention he gave to her, all of the patience and kindness he showed her, but in the end, her heart was somewhere else before he even entered her life, and waiting any longer was unfair to both of them.

"Oliver," she said, "There is something that I'd like to talk to you about."

"Anything," he responded.

She led himto the couch and they sat down_. It's for the best, for him and for you, _she thought_, Just do it. _

"Well, before you and I met, I had been seeing..." she cleared her throat, "Someone. Someone who was very special to me."

His face fell slightly and her growing guilt momentarily gave her pause before she continued.

"And... I realized today that I haven't fully recovered. As much as I've tried, the effect that it had on me was something that I can't ask you to wait out any longer."

His eyes were on the floor as he slowly nodded his head. "I see," he said quietly. "And you are convinced that this is not something that will go away? Because I can wait, Elvia, like I said..."

"No," she said, cutting him off, "It just isn't possible." She couldn't help but stifle a few tears that were growing in her eyes. She hated herself for her lack of judgement in thinking that her and Wood could have a legitimate relationship and that she might not ever have to hurt him. "I am so incredibly selfish, Oliver, and I don't know how I can ask you to forgive me." She was tempted to take his hand in hers but resisted, knowing that it would only make things harder for him.

"There is nothing to forgive, Elvia," he said, although his expression showed a boy incredibly heart-broken. "I'm glad you can be honest with me. Besides, I'll be really busy with Quiddich these next few months, so it might be for the best..."

She closed her eyes. She knew all too well what he was experiencing and would not have wished it upon her worst enemy, and now, in the midst of it all, he was trying to take the burden from her shoulders. "I really don't even deserve your friendship, but I hope that we can keep one all the same."

"Hey, of course we can," he said. He held out his arms and she leaned in to give him a hug, which they both held onto for several moments before he stood up and walked out through the portrait hole. She wiped her eyes and tried to allow herself to move on and be happy that it was over, but knew that it would take time to fully forgive herself for this slight misstep. Now all she had left to do before her trip was say goodbye to one more man, but this time, it would be only temporary.

* * *

After breakfast the following morning, which Lupin was oddly absent from, Elvia was walking out the doors from the Great Hall towards her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when she came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Hello, Headmaster," she said, "Happy Holidays to you." She tried to smile as she said this to cover up for the fact that she was incredibly eager to keep walking.

"Ah, Miss Storvich. If I might have a word with you in my office before you leave, Professor Lupin is already waiting for us."

_Well, in that case,_ "Of course," she said.

They walked side by side to the statue at the end of the hallway. He said the password and they were raised from the ground and situated in front of the big doors leading to his magnificent office. When they entered, Lupin was already standing in front of the desk with his arms crossed. Elvia made eye contact with him as she walked up the small steps and noticed a flicker of a smile, which he immediately erased from his face upon turning his attention towards the Headmaster.

"Now, Elvia," Dumbledore began as he seated himself; she and Lupin remained standing. "Our biggest ally is feigned ignorance. Your father has no reason to suspect that you are spying on him, so act in a manner which is completely normal to you. If he asks you to attend a gathering, decline, then figure out a way to watch undetected. Appear as uninterested as possible."

Elvia nodded her head. "And if he asks me why I chose to come home for Christmas?"

Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully, "Just say there's a boy you'd like to spend some time away from," he said, amused, "Is that not a dilemma that seventeen year-olds typically face?"

Elvia's face turned crimson red as she laughed nervously, "I suppose so, yes." She did not dare look at Lupin, who rather hastily tried to change the subject.

"Albus, how should she remain in contact with us?" he asked. "As I understand it, Elvia does not typically keep correspondence with anyone at school. Will he grow suspicious if he sees her using an owl?"

Dumbledore's face grew slightly more serious. "That is a fair point, Remus. Elvia, it would be best to wait until after you arrive back at Hogwarts before communicating anything to us, do you agree?"

"Yes," she replied, "_If_ I happen to find anything, you mean?"

"Of course," he replied.

Elvia's eyes looked at the clock and she was disappointed to see that it was nearly time to leave for the train.

"And if that is all, Professors, I have a train to catch," she said hastily. "I will see you after the holidays."

She turned to leave and after exiting out the doors and down through the statue, waited a moment to see whether Lupin would follow. Sure enough, the marble slab shifted and out he came, his face scanning the hallway for her. He didn't say anything when he noticed that she was waiting for him, but she followed him in the direction of his classroom. As they arrived at the door, he looked up and down the hallways to make sure that no one was around, opened the door, and let her in, after which closing them and making sure they were securely locked.

They simply stood, him leaning with his side against the door, staring at each other for a moment until he decided to speak.

"You will be careful, won't you?"

She looked at him casually,"Of course," she said, "He's my father. There's nothing to worry about."

The images of Malov Storvich as Lupin had seen him over a decade ago entered his mind. A man, tall and white as snow, standing next to Lord Voldemort himself. Lupin was grateful that Elvia's looks seemed to take after her mother, whoever she was.

"Look, I don't have much time," she said, and he realized that he would much rather be kissing her goodbye than reflecting on the past, "I just wanted to have a moment alone with you before I left."

Rising up from against the door, he slowly approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. He gently kissed her forehead, then her eyes, and finally, her mouth, before pulling her to his chest and resting his chin on her head.

"If it's safe and you can go undetected, write to me," he said.

"I will."

"If you see that there is any danger, come back right away."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Elvia."

"Goodbye...Remus."


	14. Chapter 14

Elvia arrived at the train station at 5 o'clock. Unfortunately, the sun was out all day and despite the fact that it was beginning to set, it was giving off enough light to where she knew her father would not be able to meet with her on the platform. She gave a brief goodbye to her companions from the train, Oliver included (who was still looking rather solemn, she was displeased to note), and walked to a small, secluded area around the corner to disapparate.

She cleared her mind of all other distractions and thought only of her home; a large, stone structure surrounded by white mountains and trees. Then, there was a pop and she felt herself grow suddenly much colder. When she opened her eyes, the wind was whipping through her hair and she was standing in a completely secluded forest covered with snow, before a tall, black, iron gate. Putting her suitcase down, she reached into her pocket for her wand, waving it slowly from left to right as she said the password, "Libra", and the doors of the gate clicked and slowly parted open.

The path wasn't long to reach the cobblestone walkway leading to the stairs and finally her doorstep. While her house was certainly vast in size, had any muggles come across the area, there were plenty of charms to keep them away, one in particular that made the snow fall rather heavily so that they couldn't see the mansion in the distance. Otherwise, during the summer, it would simply appear as an old ruin with signs warning of danger, like Hogwarts did.

It was almost nightfall and she could see the windows were alight from the activity in the house. She wondered whether her father was awake or if he had gone back to sleep when he saw the weather. Before Elvia could knock, the door opened and standing before her was her family's house elf, Annie, whose tired old face wrinkled into a smile when she saw her.

"I be so glad to see you, Miss Elvia," she said, "Welcome 'ome."

"Thank you, Annie," Elvia responded as she handed her her coat and put her suitcase down, "Is my father awake?"

" 'e is. Says to wait for 'im in the study, Miss," she replied.

Elvia turned left and made her way across the parlor and through an oak door in the back, which lead to a massive, circular library with a desk right in the middle. She pulled a random book off of the shelf and sat on one of the sofas to wait. Of course, she didn't read, only fumbled through the pages, unable to concentrate. She heard footsteps and made herself look as convincing as she could.

"Elvia," she heard a deep voice say.

She looked up, pretending she hadn't heard him coming. Standing tall in the doorway with perfect posture was her father, his skin as white as hers with blonde hair to match. His eyes were a clear, crystal blue and they were unsmiling as they looked at her on the couch.

"Father," she said, closing the book and standing up, "It's nice to see you."

"And you as well," he said, although, she could tell that he was somewhat unsure of what to say. "I was quite...surprised when you said you wanted to come home for the holidays."

"Yes, well..." she had wanted to think of a better reason, but the one Dumbledore gave seemed to be the only thing that popped into her head, "...there's a boy at school who seems to fancy me and I thought I'd come home for a break."

"I...see," he responded with a confused look. He and Elvia did not exactly have the type of close relationship that included discussions of encounters with the opposite sex, and he was no doubt extremely clueless as to how to respond. She had to keep from shaking her head at the absurdity of her excuse and quickly tried to talk about something else.

"But I'm quite hungry. Has Annie made supper yet?"

"I believe so, yes, but I will stay in my study, if you don't mind," he replied.

"Of course." Elvia had expected this response. Her father didn't eat food, like she did, in fact, the main reason for retaining a house elf was to cook, something Malov Storvich had not done in many, many years. She walked to put the book right back where she found it, a very important rule of being in the library, and went past him out the door.

* * *

Elvia decided that it would be best to do any snooping during the daytime when her father was asleep. While he didn't exactly require rest, during sunny days he stayed tightly locked in his room to avoid the light and subsequently slept to pass the time. Otherwise, if he were awake, he would certainly hear and smell her every move throughout the house, making it impossible for her to go anywhere worth while.

The next morning when Annie told her that the master of the house "was not to be gettin' disturbed in 'is room," Elvia knew that the time had come. As she walked down the stairs, she kept thinking of excuses not to enter the study, not to believe that anything was out of place in her father's affairs. She was afraid and she knew it, but Dumbledore and Lupin's words made her keep walking. The stronger part of her, the curious part, needed to know.

She opened the wooden door as she had the night before and peered inside. She was allowed in the room, of course, but not the desk. Assuring that Annie would not walk in and find her in places she ought not to be, she closed and locked the door without a sound. Her steps were light towards the desk and she was surprised to find that the first drawer she tried, one on the top right, was not locked. Elvia assumed that since she was never home this time of year, perhaps her father had forgotten. Or maybe he assumed that she really was so uninterested that it did not need protection. In either case, she freely opened every drawer, and half to her pleasure, half to her disappointment, found nothing. She knocked on all of the bottoms and sides, looked under every scrap of paper and old book, but found nothing incriminating. The drawers were pushed closed as she stood up, straightened her blouse and left the room. If her father was hiding something, it would take more work than she thought to find it.

* * *

Elvia pretended to sleep during the evenings. She preferred it over wandering around the house when her father was awake. When they did run into each other, their conversations were no warmer than that of her first night back.

"Ah, Elvia, getting ready for the next term?" he would ask, noticing a book in her hands.

"Yes, I'm just reading some chapters for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class," she responded once, shrugging her shoulders.

"And who is your professor this year? It changes rather frequently with that class, am I correct?" he asked, and if she wasn't mistaken, he looked rather amused when he added, "Hogwarts not able to hold on to its decent professors?"

Elvia cleared her throat, "This year the post was filled by Remus Lupin." She pretended not to notice the somewhat alarmed look on his face and continued walking, "Have a good night, Father."

The evenings were also when he drank, and never once in her entire life did she ask him where he got the blood. When she was younger, she used to simply drink what he put on the table, but after arriving at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was quick to offer her a supply from the hospitals he was connected with and she hadn't accepted her father's offer since, always bringing enough home to last the summer. One thing was for certain: it wasn't from a rabbit. While Elvia chose to take a potion to fight her cravings for humans, her father only occasionally took the sun protection; he felt no need to be ashamed of who he was.

Often times, as she sat in her darkened room, she looked at a portrait of her mother on the wall. She had black hair, like Elvia, and was very beautiful. She wondered how she came to love her father, or if she loved him at all. Did he just use her for a child? Certainly he could not have a baby with another vampire; their bodies didn't change. But if he _had_ wanted a child, how come he never paid Elvia any attention? These were questions she'd harbored all of her life, but considering their nature, were impossible to ask.

* * *

One night, Elvia heard a peculiar, abnormal noise coming from the parlor down stairs: voices. Multiple voices. Her father often went out during the evenings and Elvia always assumed that was when he met with any of his...She didn't know whether they were friends, or other vampires that he associated with simply by virtue of them being vampires, but now it seemed they were gathering in her own house. She crept out of bed and walked as gently as she could to her door. She better than to try and open it, but pressed her ear against the gap between the door and the frame to try and listen to what they were saying. The voices were muffled, but she made out the following words:

"Wormtail...Hogwarts...Return," swiftly followed by the slam of a door. She looked out the window, hoping to possibly follow, but they were gone.

Elvia stood wondering what it could have meant. She wouldn't have paid them nearly as much attention had she not heard the name of her school in the conversation. "Wormtail" was unfamiliar, but would he be returning to Hogwarts? When did he leave? Was he a teacher? Maybe he was the son of friend who would return to school after the holidays, but she was almost certain there weren't any students with that name. She longed to talk to Lupin, but when she whistled out her window, her father's owl was nowhere in sight; _I wonder if he's delivering something_, she thought, A_nd if so, to who?_

* * *

The weeks passed and the end of the holidays was approaching far more rapidly than Elvia expected. While she thought her misery at being home, spying on her father and away from Lupin would make the time drag by, she also realized that she was under a bit of pressure to bring information of some kind back to Dumbledore, be it good or bad, and so far, she had discovered nothing. With the exception of hearing the conversation regarding "Wormtail" a week prior, she hadn't observed anything out of the ordinary. The deadline was approaching and she was starting to feel nervous. Wanting to prove herself capable of being in The Order and finding the answers they needed was a desperation , but she didn't know where else to look. Since coming up empty-handed from her search of the study, she had explored almost all of the rooms of her house, even the kitchen and her father's bedroom when he had gone out again, but there were no desks, drawers or any other logical places to keep hidden and important objects.

She sat in the study, racking her brain when suddenly, something occurred to her. _Mother's bedroom!_ Elvia thought, _I haven't looked in there!_

It had been locked since she was a little girl. Her father always said it was because it gave him sorrow to look inside it. She hadn't considered it before because it was hardly ever visited, at this point it may as well have been a spare closet, but now it dawned on her that it could very well be a legitimate place to search. She got up and began to pace.

_What if, after all of these years, that's been where he's kept his secrets? He knew if anyone were suspicious, they'd look in his study first. No one would think to look in his dead wife's bedroom! He never even goes inside it! _

She felt the strangest mixture of excitement and dread. This had to be it. If nothing were in there, he truly had nothing to hide. But how would she get in? The door was locked (not just with any old muggle contraption, either) and she had no reason to ask for it to be opened, plus, if by some miracle she did find a way inside, she would want to have a thorough look around without anyone watching. The key had to be somewhere, but she found nothing in his desk drawers. As her mind raced, her eyes scanned the room and it dawned on her again.

_The books always have to stay in the same place. _

She gasped.

_The key is inside one of the books, that way he can always know where it is! _

She was overwhelmed and didn't know where to start. Her hands went up as she turned her body clockwise, looking at all of the hundreds of books. Many had already been read by her, but at the moment, there were still a great deal that she had yet to explore.

_Her name was Isla. Look in the "I" section first. _

She took the rolling ladder and began looking inside each book, hoping against all odds that this crazy idea in her head was correct. One, two, three books, soon after beginning she simply started picking them up and shaking them to see if anything was inside, desperate to know as quickly as possible if she would have to come up with another plan to find the key.

When she reached the third shelf, she grabbed a massive book and felt right away that it was much lighter than it should have been for such a large volume. She hesitated for a moment, then shook it and her heart skipped a beat when she heard a soft rattle. With hands slightly shaking, she opened the cover and saw that the pages had been hollowed out and, in the center, was a large key. She reached inside and lifted it out of its trench while her other hand closed the book shut. _Intermixing Muggles and Wizards : The Dangers of a Mudblood Society_, it was called. Elvia knew right away why he chose this book: she never would have picked it up to read it voluntarily.

She stood for a moment holding the key, it was cold in her hands, and would have liked some time to decide a plan, but looked out the window and noticed that the sun would be setting in less than an hour. Sliding the book carefully back into its place and climbing down the ladder, she hid the key in her shoe, not wanting to be seen walking with it by Annie.

As casually as possible, Elvia crossed the parlor and climbed the stairs. Her mother's room was at the other end of the house across a long hallway that she had not walked in many years. Surprisingly, she noticed that nothing was dirty as she made her way through it; _Annie must still come here as much as anywhere else_, Elvia thought. She rounded a corner and there were three more small steps leading up to a white door. Looking around to ensure that no one was watching, she climbed the first step, then the next, and finally the last and stood before the door, raising her foot off of the floor so that her hand could search for the key. Once found, she forced all of the hesitation from her body and unlocked the door as quickly, but silently, as possible and closed it behind her.

Annie had most definitely not been inside this room in a long, long while. The windows were dirty and let in very little light, but even then Elvia could see the dust on the furniture and the various linens around the room. It was a simple arrangement with a canopy bed in the center and a dresser on the opposite wall. A mirror was in the far corner but it too was covered with dust, making it impossible to see a reflection. As much as she wanted to slowly and methodically comb the room, Elvia quickly started looking in every place she could reach, starting with the dresser. There were jewelry boxes with lots of tiny compartments, but held only the ordinary sets of rings and bracelets. The larger drawers contained folded garments with nothing tucked in between the layers. She made her way to the closet, but opened it and saw only more clothes hanging; no boxes or shelves. She quietly closed the small door and found herself standing right in front of the mirror. While there was really no reason, Elvia felt the need to inspect it the same way she had all of the other objects in the room.

She pulled out her wand and said, "_Mundatis_." The mirror, once so filthy it could not be used properly to observe a reflection, was now perfectly clean. Her reflection was the only thing standing, staring back at her. Scrunching her nose in irritation at the waste of time, she made to turn around and continue searching, but when she did, she noticed that the image in the mirror was no longer, in fact, her. When she turned her head back around to look into it properly, she saw someone who appeared somewhat like her, with long black hair, but this woman was older, with skin much less pale and emerald green eyes. In an instant, Elvia's entire body went numb and she forgot to breathe.

The person standing before her was her mother.


	15. Chapter 15

Elvia couldn't say anything. Had the woman not blinked, she would have thought she was staring at another portrait. The one picture she had of her mother in her bedroom never moved, and now she realized, perhaps, it was because she chose to remain in the mirror. But why had Elvia not seen her during her previous visits? Was this really her mother, or just an illusion? Elvia had heard about mirrors of deception, showing its viewers what they desperately sought but nothing of the truth. She had so many questions but didn't know how to start.

"Elvia," the woman said first with a smooth, soft voice, "You must listen to me, there isn't much time." It was as if she knew that her visit needed to end when the sun went down. "There is something that I have for you, something that you must take back to Hogwarts."

Elvia's head finally jerked and her breathing came back."Something of Father's?" She responded anxiously, "Something he's trying to hide?"

"No, something he's looking for, that he knew I hid before you were born."

Elvia's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Believe me, Elvia, if your father were hiding something, you would never be able to find it."

"Well, I...I found the key to your bedroom," Elvia attempted feebly.

"I put it there, in that book, many years ago," her mother said, "Your father is not aware that there is more than one." She paused before continuing, "But I am proud of you for finding it, darling. It was the only book big enough to hold the key."

Elvia was even more perplexed by this. "But we came to this house after you...After you died. I remember. I was five years-old. How could you have hidden anything inside it?"

"I can't explain now, but you must go into my jewelry box, the one with the mirror on the front," she instructed as Elvia, still wide-eyed with disbelief, obeyed and walked to the other side of the room towards the dresser. "Good, yes, now open the third drawer. There is a ring with a large, green emerald. Take it to Dumbledore."

By the time Elvia picked up the ring and looked back at the mirror, her mother was fading from view.

"Wait! Don't go!" she said much louder than she should have and stumbled back towards the mirror. By the time she was face-to-face with the glass, it showed only her, once again. She put her hand up to the cold, shiny surface and let it slowly slide down.

"Mom."

She wanted to stay there the rest of the night and wait for her to come back. She wanted to have a real conversation with her mother, but the only chance she had was stolen by the need to find this ring, the ring she was to give to Dumbledore. She felt cheated and robbed. What was a piece of jewelry compared to meeting her own flesh and blood? But Elvia couldn't waste any additional time feeling sorry for herself, the sun was gone from the sky and she needed to get out of that part of the house as quickly as possible. She stuffed the ring in her shoe and gently crossed the room, opened the door slightly to peer outside, then swung it open and turned to lock it shut.

The hallway never seemed longer, and it didn't help that she needed to pass by her father's door in order to get to her own. As she walked by, she saw in the gap underneath that a shadow was moving, walking inside the room, and hurried along even faster. She was approaching her door now, any second she would be clutching the handle, but right as she made to grab the iron bar she heard it.

_Click_

"Elvia."

Her heart stopped pounding, then dropped into her stomach. She tried to appear composed as she turned around and answered, "Yes?"

Her father slowly walked towards her from his doorway into the hall. She could not tell by the look on his face what he was going to ask; he appeard completely free of emotion.

"Can you tell me why," he began, "I smell an animal on you?"

_Oh...no. No no no!_

"I haven't been around any animals," she said with a nervous laugh, "I've barely been outside since I've been home."

He shook his head. "I've sensed this from the day you came through the door. As if it had been on you since you left that...School."

Elvia tried not to show her absolute terror. "Well, I've worked with...some...animals during my Care of Magical Creatures Class...it doesn't happen to smell like a unicorn, does it?" She tried to force a smile.

"No, no it does not," he said and came closer to her. "Pray, what kinds of animals do you work with in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" As he said this, he breathed in her scent, as if daring her to lie to him.

Her eyes widened. This must have given her away. All of a sudden, she felt a surge of pain on her right cheek and her vision went black. Her body hit the floor, hard, as her hand covered the part of her face where he hit her.

"You let that..._filthy_...animal...touch you?" he said, standing above her.

"No! No one's touched me!" she screamed as she tucked her head in her arms in anticipation of another strike. He grabbed her arm, forced her onto her feet and threw her against the wall. She tried to resist, but there was no point. Elvia may have been strong, but she was only half of what he was.

"Do not lie to me, Elvia. I smell a werewolf and you just so happen to have one as your professor this year." He said this in a surprisingly calm tone, however, when she did not respond, he erupted, "DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

A surge of rebellion rose to her throat. "And how do you _know_ he's a werewolf, Father?!" She screamed back. "Have you _met_ him before?!"

He froze, still holding her tight against the wall. Elvia knew she had very little time before he would react in one way or another. Although she only had the clothes on her back, and luckily her wand tucked into her skirt, like always, she closed her eyes hard and thought. She would not be able to disapparate to Hogwarts, but she might be able to get to Hogsmeade.

"Elvia...Don't you da-"

But she swiftly reached back, pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Stupify_!"

In the precious seconds she had without being in contact with him, she pictured the Main Street decorated in lights and covered with snow. She heard a _pop _and a queasy feeling overcame her as her stomach muscles were being pulled to a place far away. When the world seemed to stop spinning, Elvia opened her eyes.

She was alone in the darkness, once again, snow falling all around her. The town of Hogsmeade was beginning to drift into sleep and she immediately stepped forward to make the journey to Hogwarts. After a moment, however, she realized that the castle would be locked and there was no other way inside, the tunnel Lupin showed her from Honeydukes being charmed shut. Wearily, she looked in the distance and saw the tall silhouette of the Shrieking Shack. _It'll have to do_, she thought before making her way down the street, past the scattered fence posts and onto the small path leading to the door. It wasn't until she climbed the stairs and sat on the canopy bed of the third floor room that she let herself cry.

* * *

Lupin was seated in Dumbledore's office staring at Fawkes as she chirped a song.

"Have you heard from Elvia, Remus?" the Headmaster asked.

"Of course not," he answered rather quickly. "We had decided for her not to correspond during her stay at her father's house, do you remember?"

"Ah, right," Dumbledore responded with a small smile.

In his mind, however, Lupin had grown quite nervous over the past few weeks. Elvia agreed to write to him as long as she was safe to do so. Was something preventing her? Was she all right? To keep Dumbledore from seeing his anxiety, he stood up and walked to the window. When he looked out of the foggy glass, he could see fresh, white snow falling from the sky, covering all of the rocks and trees on the ground. This made it easy to spot a speck of black moving towards the castle from a far-off hill. Lupin squinted his eyes to see better and noticed that it was a person.

"Rather early for students to be about," he said, "I don't think I've seen anyone under the age of seventeen awake in this castle before noon as of late."

As they drew nearer, he noticed that it was definitely a girl with long, black hair. She wasn't wearing a coat and looked soaking wet as she hugged her arms to her chest, periodically extending her wand in front of her to melt the snow in her path. This gave him a horrible feeling as he bent closer to the window.

"Albus!" He yelled suddenly, "It's Elvia!"

Dumbledore came to the window and confirmed with his own eyes what Lupin saw. They looked at each other for a moment and made for the door. Rushing down the steps before the statue had twisted back into the ground , it was, in Lupin's opinion, an agonizing wait to reach the floor. When they were walking the corridor leading to the great doors, he was overcome with a feeling of dread as his imagination explored all of the possible, horrible things that could have happened. Right before they reached the end, the doors creaked open and standing before them was Elvia, in clothes dripping and a small bruise on her right cheek.

Lupin forgot all about asking questions as he scanned her tattered state. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her, but given the surroundings, stopped himself. Instead, he removed his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Dumbledore spoke before he could say a word.

"What happened, Elvia?"

She pulled the jacket tightly around her.

"Did your father do this?"

Softly, she responded, "I'm cold. I want to change."

Dumbledore gently nodded his head, "Of course. Professor Lupin, would you mind accompanying Miss Storvich to the hospital wing? It looks as though she could use a healthy dose of some Pepperup Potion."

"I don't need to go to the hospital, Professor," she said before Lupin could approach her, "I'm not hurt. I just want to change out of these clothes."

The Headmaster appeared very concerned, but respected her wishes. "Very well. Get yourself some rest and we can discuss a time to meet in my office."

"No, Sir, I'd like to speak with you, both of you, as soon as I'm finished," she said in a very tired voice. Lupin had no choice but to remain with Dumbledore as he watched her walk away. If he could have, he would have carried her to her room and made sure she never had to leave it again.

He was back in the Headmaster's office once more, waiting. Part of him wanted Elvia to hurry faster so that he could find out exactly what happened, but the other part wanted her to take her time and rest so that she could be comfortable. Whatever did occur, she was most likely exhausted from it.

After what felt like an eternity, she entered and slowly approached the chair to his left to sit down. She had exchanged her wet clothes for a turtle neck and jeans, but her hair hadn't yet dried all the way. They looked at each other for a moment and her face held so much sadness that he almost couldn't bear to see her. When Dumbledore came to his desk to sit down, she turned her face forward and spoke.

"I only have two things that might be of interest concerning The Order," she said, "The first being a conversation I overheard between my father and another man I did not see. They mentioned the words 'Wormtail', 'Hogwarts' and 'Return'. I'm not sure what it was supposed to mean."

Lupin looked at her suddenly.

"Excuse me," he said in a daze, "What name did you say?"

"Wormtail."

He shook his head. "No, you must be mistaken."

"I swear, Professor, I heard it clear as day. Something about Wormtail, Hogwarts and returning of some kind. I would have tried to find out more, but they left, disapparated somewhere I believe," she responded. "Why, do you know someone with that name?"

His eyebrows cinched together. "I did...A very long time ago. But it can't be. He's dead. They must have been speaking of someone else."

"I'm sorry...It's just what I heard." She looked at him, concerned, wondering whether Wormtail was another friend he had lost to Voldemort.

"And the second?" asked Dumbledore. While Lupin's face still contorted into a look of disbelief, the Headmaster didn't seem to be concerned with lingering upon whoever Wormtail was.

"Yes...The second," Elvia began as she took a deep breath. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the emerald ring that her mother directed her to. "I was told to give you this, Professor Dumbledore."

He held out his hand and she placed the ring in his palm. He examined it carefully, turning it around, then looked at her.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked.

She dreaded this question because she knew she would sound like a fool for answering. "I'm not sure you would believe me if I told you, Sir."

"Try me," he said with a smile.

Elvia looked down to where her hands were sitting in her lap. "My mother."

When she looked up, both men were giving her blank stares.

"Well, not my mother exactly. She told me where it was and said to give it to you," she added.

Still, nothing. _They probably think I'm suffering from some kind of mental trauma_, she thought.

"I know it sounds like rubbish, but I was looking in her bedroom for something and she just appeared in front of me in the mirror. She told me that she left this for me before she died. Apparently my father has been trying to find it, although, it looks like an ordinary ring. You do believe me, don't you Professor?"

While she may have been asking Dumbledore outright, she would have been grateful had either of them nodded their heads.

"Certainly, Elvia," he responded, which caused her to do a double take.

"Really? You do?"

He smiled again. "When you've been around the magical community as long as I have, Miss Storvich, you learn not to doubt even the most impossible of scenarios."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"And because this is not, in fact, an ordinary ring."

Her head bounced back up. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He held up the ring for her to see. "This, Elvia, holds inside it a thought."

"A thought?" she asked, "How can you put a thought inside of something?"

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for her and Lupin to follow. As they both rose from their chairs, Lupin had an extremely cautious expression on his face. They were lead to a cupboard on the other side of the office and he opened the door. "I think it's time I introduced you to the Pensieve, with which we will be able to view one or more memories that your mother put into this ring for you to see."

Elvia looked at the tall, round object, which appeared to simply hold a circular basin of silvery water in the middle.

"She...Took a memory out of her head? And we're going to see it with that?" She pointed towards the basin.

"Exactly."


	16. Chapter 16

Dumbledore held up the ring and pointed his wand at it.

"_Aperio_", he said.

With his command, the top of what looked like an emerald on the ring slowly opened, revealing a swirling mass of glittering matter inside of it. Elvia stared with awe.

"Now, Elvia," Dumbledore started and she looked back up at him, "It appears as though this is only one memory. It may be small, it may be large. My question is, are you prepared for what it may show?"

Reflexively, she responded "Yes," however, her eagerness to see more of her mother had somewhat clouded the memory of her father's behavior towards her the previous evening.

"All right. What I will do is pour this memory into the Pensieve. We will then lower our faces inside it to view. Understood?"

Elvia nodded. She caught a quick glance over at Lupin and he looked extremely fearful of what was about to happen. She could only feel excitement. Dumbledore poured the matter into the Pensive, it swirled about slightly faster, and he said, "Now."

All three lowered their heads. Elvia felt like she was looking down into a miniature universe at first, where all of the characters were like dolls. There was a dark room with only one small light, and in the middle was a rectangular table at which four men were seated. As she continued to stare at these images, she felt herself fall from the point of overhead viewer to actually being placed inside the room. She looked at Dumbledore and Lupin in alarm, but Lupin answered her question before she could ask.

"We cannot be seen by them."

The men at the table were now much easier to observe. Two of them had dark hair, one had blonde, and one had red, but all possessed skin as white as snow and eyes that shone like crystals. It was easy to recognize her father among the group, not only because of his lighter hair color but because he looked exactly the same, despite the memory being more than seventeen years-old. The men were speaking in low, muffled voices, but by their expressions, they did not appear terribly afraid of anyone overhearing them.

"The Dark Lord has given us a new assignment in Paris, beginning July 9th. That's next week. Storvich, how soon can you be ready?" asked the red-haired man.

Her father hesitated before he spoke. "There has been a slightly...Unexpected development with my wife" he said. The others didn't say anything, only waited for his explanation. "I discovered some peculiar items in her room yesterday. Items that suggest that she is not the...human...that I previously suspected."

All of a sudden, it occurred to Elvia that she hadn't seen her mother in this memory yet, even though it belonged to her. Dumbledore must have noticed her looking around, trying to see where she might be, because he casually leaned over and said, "She's watching from the top of the staircase."

On the other end of the room, almost impossible to see from the darkness, was a staircase leading up the wall, at the top of which was huddled a very pregnant Isla Storvich with a house elf beside her.

"If she is not human," responded one of the dark-haired men, "Then what is she?"

Malov took a deep breath. "A witch."

The other three men looked at each other in horror.

"Which means..." he continued, "that my plan regarding the child will be skewed somewhat, as I have no doubt it will be highly influenced by the magical community."

"You must do it now then, Malov," said the other dark-haired man, "Isla is nearly due. Destroy her and take the child. Live in her family's mansion in the Alps. Tell everyone who asks that she died giving birth."

The other men nodded their heads.

"Raise the child on your own, as planned. Teach her our ways," added the red-haired man, "And nothing can go wrong."

"Except that..."Malov began"...Isla is listening to our conversation at this very moment."

All of the men stood at once and looked around, meanwhile, Isla rose to her feet and ran.

"Find her!" One of the men shouted, "It must be done tonight!" And they began to spring up the stairs at a terrifying speed.

At this, Elvia began to rise up out of the scene, back to her place above the room. Her heart was pounding and her mouth was dry; she needed to see more.

"NO!" she yelled, "NOT YET!"

She was fighting against mid-air and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly, horribly, she was standing again in Dumbledore's office in the little cupboard holding the Pensieve, both professors beside her. Lupin's previous expression of fear had been replaced with sorrow.

It was a moment before she could speak. Every time she tried, it was like her airways suddenly snapped shut. Finally, she cleared her throat and said in a tone barely above a whisper, "My mother died on July 2nd."

Dumbledore, with a look of extreme sadness on his face, turned to her, "It is as I feared, then."

She nodded her head while silent tears hit the floor.

"I...I hope this helps, Professors. If you'll excuse me."

She turned around and walked very quickly for the door. After it had closed shut, Lupin finally spoke.

"No one should have been made to see that."

"She deserved to know the truth, Remus. As I have said before, she would not have believed it had she not seen it with her own eyes."

"Did you know this would happen?" he asked.

"I had a feeling. A terrible, horrible feeling," he responded.

Lupin did not reply, but walked out the door to follow Elvia. He couldn't be sure, but he guessed that she was heading in the direction of the Common Room, so he ran down the corridor and up the stairs. Luckily, his instincts were correct; he could hear her at the top of the staircase reciting the password to Sir Cadogan, which he repeated when he arrived in front of the portrait. The knight gave him a suspicious look. "And who is this rouge?" he asked as he swung open to allow him inside. Lupin ignored him as he climbed into the hole that lead into the Common Room.

Elvia stood with her back to him, leaning onto a table for support. A moment passed when neither spoke, then, out of nowhere, she let out a murderous scream and upturned the heavy oak table as if it were as light as a pencil. She fell into a fit of rage blundering around the room, throwing anything that came into sight. Momentarily dumbstruck and at a loss for what to say, Lupin was very thankful that the school was practically deserted from the holidays or else she'd likely be terrifying quite a few of the students.

"Elvia!" He said finally, "STOP!"

She suddenly froze where she was standing. Her face was soaking wet and her hair was sticking to her cheeks. Now that she was still and the noise subsided, he noticed that her breathing was so heavy it could be heard from across the room.

"Why?" she asked as she started to walk towards him. "First, my father served Voldemort...Then, he _murdered_ my mother?" She looked at him with eyes that were pleading for him to understand. "I _lived_ with him, Remus...My entire life," she continued, almost unable to speak clearly through her sobs, "My _mother_." Then she collapsed into him and he brought his arms around her, stroking her hair as her body heaved from crying. She was right, he knew it; there was nothing more horrible that he could fathom than what the Pensieve had shown. There was nothing to be said to comfort her.

He raised his wand and said softly, "_Reparo,_" and the odds and ends throughout the room that were previously broken began to mend themselves. Gently, he lead her to one of the couches and they sat together for a few moments before she pulled away.

"M-My father..." she said through hiccups. "He smelled you...O-On me."

Lupin sat up quickly. "What?"

"He knows y-you're my teacher," she continued, "And he suspects that we've..." but her voice broke off and she looked at him.

"How?" he asked, astonished.

"I suppose since we...were together, the day before I went home, that it just sort of...lingered."

His mouth, which had previously been open in surprise, closed and he looked at her very seriously.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"It's not your fault," she said.

"_What_ did he do?"

Instead of answering, she removed the bit of hair that had fallen into her face and allowed him to, once again, observe the bruise on her cheek.

"He won't tell anyone," she said, "He's too ashamed of me."

Anger, fury, rage, all of the emotions that Elvia was currently trying to suppress flooded through him. There were no words strong enough to express his hatred for Malov Storvich in that moment, but for Elvia's sake, he did not verbalize them, he simply pulled her towards him again and held her tighter. Slowly breathing in and out, he forced his temper to subside; after all, she was counting on him for strength. Still, he couldn't help but be tempted to think of Storvich during the next full moon when, as a werewolf, he would feel no guilt whatsoever for attacking him...

"You know..." sniffed Elvia, and he was pulled out of his rather gruesome fantasy, "I always assumed that my Patronus was a zebra because I was half witch, half vampire. But now I'm beginning to wonder if it doesn't represent something else. Perhaps that, at one point, I could have been a white mare, pure and clean, but I was tainted... tainted with ugly black stripes."

"Elvia, don't say that," he said.

"It's true though. Part of me comes from him, a monster. He can't be described as anything else."

He pulled away from her slightly so that he could look her in the eyes.

"We all have good and evil inside of us," he told her, rather firmly, "it's which side we listen to that makes us who we are."

She held his gaze. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted him to kiss her, but anxiety began to fill him as he remembered that they were out in the open and, as usual, he denied himself. With great difficulty, he leaned into her ear and said softly, "Not here," and stood up, walking towards the table to put some space between them. When he rose, Elvia felt like a Dementor had entered the room; as if all of the warmth from her body, a feeling she had come to treasure in Lupin's presence, was gone; as if she were still outside after spending the entire night in the storm. While she wasn't as sensitive to the cold as others, this was the kind that crept into the soul and threatened to freeze the heart. She began to shiver where she sat and wanted nothing more than to be put into a tub of burning hot water, anything to be rid of the terrible chill.

Lupin turned to look at her with a longing gaze, then slowly reapproached the couch. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, but when he did so, she felt him slip a piece of paper into her grasp. "If you need to speak with me, Elvia, you can always find me in my office," and after saying this, he left.

She checked to make sure no one was coming down the stairs before unfolding the note and reading it:

_I must ask your forgiveness a thousand times over._

Her hands dropped to her lap. Weeks ago, when Lupin said he couldn't make any promises, it was so easy to agree to, but today, she had to admit, she was expecting more. She needed him here, now, not later in his office. For a fleeting moment she considered following him, but instead, stood up and slowly climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Tonight would be spent on her own.

* * *

He knew it was a mistake from the moment he left the room; everything felt wrong. The more steps he took, the louder the voice inside of him screamed, _She needs you! Go back!_ His feet seemed twice as heavy as they did before and his anxiety over being seen moments ago was quickly overshadowed with regret. Before he could talk himself out of it, he abruptly turned around and climbed the stairs at a sprint. Sir Cadogan was extremely irritated with his indecisive behavior and only opened after rolling his eyes and calling him an array of expletives. When Lupin re-entered the Common Room, however, it was empty.


	17. Chapter 17

"I haven't seen you in almost a week."

"I know."

"Why haven't you come to me?"

"I've had things to do."

Elvia stood in Lupin's office after class on the first day back, not by choice, but because he had asked her to stay. He sat at his desk while she insisted on standing, not willing to be seated or stay longer than was absolutely necessary.

"How could you not want to talk about this? Have you at least spoken with Dumbledore?"

"No."

He shook his head.

"Ignoring what happened won't make it go away."

"How do you know I've been ignoring it? You left me to deal with it by myself, remember?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I told you exactly how things needed to be, Elvia, and you agreed. I know it's hard, but it's the best I can-"

"Yes, I know it's hard," she interrupted, "And I had no idea when I accepted just how much so. I'll be the first to admit that I was naive in my hastiness to rush into this without thinking."

"I don't know what more you want me to do."

She shook her head. "Nothing. I want you to do nothing more, especially if it involves taking more risks for me. Maybe this was a mistake to begin with."

He stared at her for a moment. "Yes. Perhaps it was."

Elvia looked slightly surprised, but more hurt at his agreeing with her. He rose from his desk and continued, "You deserve to be with someone who can give you more, someone your own age and isn't your teacher, among other things. It was selfish to ask you to enter into the kind of existence that a relationship with me would force us into."

She was dumbstruck. "So...That's it then?"

"I'm too old for you. Too old, too poor, too...Dangerous." His eyes traveled to the floor. "You need someone who's got his life in order."

"And you think those are the issues that I'm referring to when I say that the past week was difficult?!" she said in almost a shout.

"No," he replied softly, "I know they're not, but they're factors that should have made me know better than to involve myself with a -"

"With a what?...A child?"

"Of course not."

"Then what?"

"I was going to say 'a student'."

"Oh, bloody hell, come off of it _Professor_," she said, getting angrier, "I'm of age and will only be a student for a matter of months at this point. It's just an excuse."

He didn't respond.

"You're scared and looking for any reason not to allow yourself a bit of happiness, and for what reason, I cannot comprehend. What happened to make you feel like you aren't entitled to love someone?"

"I never said I loved you."

It came out before he had the chance to think. Naturally he wanted to steer the conversation away from the rather painful territory she was approaching, but not like this. A look of sheer disbelief crossed her face. Her mouth opened to speak but was suddenly cut off by the sound of knocking at the door. Lupin would have liked to tell whoever was waiting to see him to come back later, but once he opened the door he realized it would not be possible.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, Professor Lupin and Miss Storvich, the very two people with whom I was wishing to speak," the Headmaster said as he strode inside. Elvia tried her best to look pleasantly surprised, but it wouldn't have taken the most brilliant sorcerer in the world to figure out that she was unnerved.

"Have a seat, have a seat," he said kindly, "No need to stand on my account. Remus, you don't mind if I help myself to some tea?" And without waiting for a response, he waved his wand and the kettle on the side table poured a steaming stream of liquid into a small cup. When all were seated and Dumbledore situated with his refreshment, he continued. "Miss Storvich," he said as he turned to face her, "Pointless as it may be to ask, how have you been as of late?"

Elvia's cheeks flushed. "I'm very well, Professor," she said quickly, but when he gave her a look as if to say he knew she was offering one of the worst lies in history, she added, "Naturally it will take some time for me to feel comfortable talking about it, but I'm coping as best I can."

"Perfectly understandable," he said, nodding his head, "And have you and Professor Lupin arranged the dates for your private instruction? I'm sure that occupying your time will help it to pass with more ease in the future."

Her eyes widened. "Well, we were-"

"I've been having difficulty," Lupin interjected, "Finding a way to fit Miss Storvich into my schedule as of late."

Elvia gave him a quick, uncomfortable look.

"Well, Remus, make haste. I would like for Elvia to be as prepared as possible for another favor I have to ask of her."

Lupin gave Dumbledore a look of surprise. "Do you think that's wise when she's only just returned?"

"I'll do it," said Elvia.

"We don't even know what it is yet," replied Lupin.

"By all means, allow me to explain," said Dumbledore. "My most recent information tells me that Lord Voldemort is somewhere in the vicinity of Albania, however, I am unsure of where specifically. That is where I need your help, Elvia, if you are willing to give it yet again."

Lupin bore an expression clearly indicating that he didn't like the sound of this idea.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"There is a group of vampires living in that region who may know where he is. You must tell them your relation to your father and, if they have any information, they may be willing to trust you with it. After all, Storvich is a famous name among vampires, especially those who are affiliated with Voldemort."

Elvia had to admit that she did not expect anything of this magnitude. Before she could ask any further questions, Lupin abruptly spoke.

"No."

"This isn't your decision," she said stubbornly.

"It's too dangerous, Albus."

Dumbledore seemed to know this was coming. "From what I've been told, this particular group of vampires is non-magical."

"What do you mean?" Lupin and Elvia asked in unison.

"These are men and women who are not, nor ever were, witches and wizards; simply people who were bitten and afflicted with Vampirism. It is possible that Voldemort has offered to give them abilities beyond their imagination in exchange for their devotion to him. Naturally, he has no such power."

"They are still extremely dangerous," Lupin said, unconvinced.

"I am confident that Elvia will do well. She won't be there to instigate a battle, just to see what kind of information she can pick up when she provides the right connections. If, however, the need arises, she will be well able to defend herself and apparate back to Hogsmeade."

The room went quiet as the two men turned to Elvia.

"Yes. I'll do it."

The loud screech of a chair sounded as Lupin stood up. "She isn't going by herself," he said firmly. Dumbledore looked at him with a kind of impressed surprise. "Either you allow me to go with her or I will refuse to continue providing private lessons. This is my limit. I will not be a part of something that involves sending a student, alone, to a foreign country on a wild goose chase for the most dangerous wizard in history, among vampires no less."

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose even higher. "You are sure of this?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you are truly convinced it is necessary, Remus, it can be done over the spring holidays, allowing you to accompany her."

Lupin said nothing as he remained standing looking agitated. Elvia simply appeared too taken aback to speak.

"And now I think I should be going," Dumbledore said casually as he rose, "I promised Hagrid that I'd assist him in building Buckbeak's case against Lucius Malfoy. Ugly business that is."

Lupin nodded his head and Elvia responded with a small smile, "Good luck, Professor." When he had effectively exited the room, she stood up and spoke before Lupin had the chance to scold her. "Don't look at me like that. I had to accept."

"Why?" Lupin asked, now abandoning his previous look of annoyance for one of genuine worry,"If you think you have to do something mad to redeem yourself from your father then you're wrong. This is your life, not his. Stop feeling guilty for something you didn't do."

"It isn't just that," she said, also appearing nervous, "You know as well as I do that I can't tell Dumbledore what happened between my father and I. For all I know, while my father won't tell anyone what I've done, he may very well have disowned me, or at least made it known to those he's close to that I am not a welcome member of his household any longer...And who knows if the news has traveled as far as Albania."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Don't you see? If I were to refuse on the grounds that this group of vampires would not trust me, even though I am the daughter of Malov Storvich, Dumbledore would want to know why. I've told him almost nothing of what happened during the holidays."

Lupin now realized the full extent of the problem. "So how exactly do you plan on coming out of this alive, then?"

"I'm going to do precisely as Dumbledore said. If they accept me, perfect, if not, then we'll see how good of a teacher you are."

"I'm being serious, Elvia."

"So am I," she said."And while we're being serious, why on earth did you insist on accompanying me? They'll smell you from half a mile away."

His chin rose slightly and his eyes darted to the floor. "I can't say I really thought about it at the time...but I don't regret it. Even if I must watch from literally half a mile away, you're not going on your own."

"But _why_? Do you not think I can handle myself against a bunch of muggle vampires?" she asked.

"I...You're..." he stammered, "You're not even an official member of The Order yet. It would be ridiculous to send you on your own."

Elvia rolled her eyes. "Sending a vampire to speak to vampires makes sense. Sending a werewolf anywhere near a group of vampires is ridiculous. Isn't it obvious that's why Dumbledore was hesitant to let you go?"

He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of an excuse that didn't involve telling her the truth outright. In the end, however, he conceded that he had never been a good liar, and that wasn't about to change today.

"The truth is...Yes, I do love you, Elvia."

Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth fell open.

"And no matter how little I'm capable of giving you, or how many times the terms of our relationship has changed, it's always been there, telling me to do one insane thing after the next."

"But-"

He held up a finger. "But nothing. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth. This isn't going to change anything."

"So you're willing to risk your life against vampires for me, but when it comes to taking a stab at a healthy relationship, that's what scares you?"

"We will never have a healthy relationship," he said, his voice exhausted with the realization of how ridiculous the conversation was, "I now have to take almost double the _Wolfsbane_ potion every month to make sure my other half doesn't seek you out where you sleep."

"And who else besides me would be able to handle you, at your best _and_ your worst?"

"You hardly know me in either state."

She shook her head. "That isn't true; I'm quite sure I'm the _only_ person who knows you, Remus."

He was about to deny it, but the memory of James, Sirius, and Peter flooded his mind, and it was as if she knew exactly what he was thinking when she continued speaking.

"Even when you were in school, you didn't think you deserved the friends you had. They knew the real you and still wanted to be in your life."

His silence told her that she was indeed getting through to him at last.

"Don't do that to yourself again."

She walked around the desk towards the tired, scarred, prematurely-aged man in front of her.

"Just let me in," she said softly.

He closed his eyes. All of his life, Remus Lupin had to choose between two voices in his head: The first, the braver voice, that encouraged him to forget his minor setbacks and pursue whatever he wanted, was barely ever acknowledged. The second, the cowardly voice, that reminded him of how many times in the past he had already attempted whatever feat he was pondering and failed, constantly dictated his actions.

But not today.

"You're already in," he said, " Getting you out seems to be the problem."

He took a step towards Elvia and put his arm around her waist, which traveled up her spine to where the very tip of her braided hair fell. He gently pulled it, forcing her chin up. His free hand found the back of her neck and brought her soft pink lips to his. If the Marauders had taught him one thing, it was that, often times, when following a rule created such an inconvenience, it was safe to be reclassified as a helpful suggestion and ignored.


	18. Chapter 18

Elvia slid her hands up his chest and pushed his robes from his shoulders so they fell on the floor. She then fondled for her wand in her pockets and, between kisses, pointed it at the door and muttered a charm to lock it shut.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Lupin said.

"Why not?"

His eyes went up thoughtfully, "We're in my office, for one..."

"But classes don't begin for another half an hour. We have a little time," she replied, giving him a playful look and untying the string to her own robe.

"That's just it," he paused to look at her and she stopped what she was doing. "Every time we've made love, it's been in a rush because we're trying to hide ourselves. Or because we have somewhere else to be."

"What would you rather do?" she asked.

"I don't want this to feel wrong for either of us, and hiding implies that we are ashamed," he began.

"So..."

"I think waiting would be the right thing to do."

"Waiting until when?"

"Until after you've graduated."

Elvia's face fell. "Another...Six months?"

"Yes."

"But really, I don't mind it...The rushing, I mean."

Lupin put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Look Elvia, this is something that I need to do."

"And why is that exactly?"

His eyes looked down at the floor. "To be honest, I haven't quite...Forgiven myself for what happened in the Room of Requirement."

Elvia went to speak, but he continued.

"I allowed myself to take advantage of you, which was bad enough before the wolf took over and...And..._Raped_ you."

"That's not what happened!"

"It was the most horrifying thing I've ever done. Your first time should have been special, but instead I took a beautiful young woman and almost killed her. I was an animal who used you for my own needs."

"I told you to do it, though!"

"Only to save your life, Elvia."

She shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"And then in the Shrieking Shack, you told me 'no' repeatedly but I wouldn't listen. I didn't respect you at all, then expected you to be content with walking back to the castle and pretending like it never happened. No doubt that's why you refused to kiss me in the beginning!"

While she did not admit it outright, she silently conceded that he was correct in this particular assumption. "You were drunk! I only protested because I thought you would regret it later."

He shook his head. "I can blame the alcohol, but in the end, it was still me. And you were right, I do regret it. I regret taking you completely improperly. And twice now!"

"We can't change what we've already done. I'm not sorry for it," Elvia said firmly.

"No, but I can make sure it doesn't happen again. The next time you're foolish enough to allow me to touch you, it'll be done correctly, when we are completely alone and have no fear of discovery. When I can take my time to show you how it _should_ be. That's a promise."

Elvia was incensed. How could he give her a taste of how wonderful the act of love making could be and then expect her to wait six bloody months to have it again?

"And if I try to change your mind?" As she said this, she used her arms to lift her body up onto the desk, after which leaning back on her hands and pushing her chest out. He looked at her up and down and took a deep breath.

"I would be very...Grateful if you did not."

She continued to look at him, not quite ready to give up.

"In any case," he continued, "If you're going to be associating with a group of vampires in a few months' time, it would be a good idea if they did not smell a werewolf on you."

Elvia sat up. She hadn't thought about her new task and how it might effect her plan to seduce her Defense professor.

"All right. I suppose it's for the best," she said, still very disappointed. She reached her hands up and straightened his tie, which had become loose before their conversation. "So what kinds of activties will you deem appropriate for the next six months?"

"Oh," he stammered. "Well...I see no reason why I can't kiss you."

"Nor can I..." she said with a smile as she circled her arms around his neck. He leaned in to bring their lips together, but not before Elvia decided to have a little more fun. She put her finger on his lips and said suddenly, "But wait! We must find an appropriate place to put your hands, Professor Lupin." She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips, then looked up at him innocently, "Would here be too...Tempting?"

He gave her a grin and she could tell that he was choosing his words carefully. "I think so, yes." He slid his hands up her back before pulling her chest to his and kissing her. "But whatever you do, do not beg a private audience with me within three days of the full moon. That promise of mine would be significantly harder to keep."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore heard a faint knock on his office door after returning from dinner in the Great Hall. He pointed his wand towards the entrance and the doors opened to reveal Elvia waiting to speak with him.

"Miss Storvich, please come in," he said pleasantly.

She approached the chairs in front of his desk and sat down.

"Tea?"

"Oh, no thank you."

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and poured a cup for himself before sitting down to face her.

"And what brings you to speak with me this evening?"

"I was wondering, Sir...If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I mean...If you could tell me a little bit about my mother."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised slightly. "I assume your father has not told you much?"

"No...Nothing, in fact. He always said it was because it was too difficult to speak about her. But now I know that it was simply because...He..."

"Well, I suspect he hardly knew her at all, considering she was able to keep her magical roots from him until the very end of her life."

"Can you tell me what _you_ know?"

He smiled warmly. "I can remember her rather well, considering she was one of the few Slytherin students to ever turn on the fellow members of her house."

Elvia looked surprised and mildly disappointed. "My mother was in Slytherin?"

"Oh yes. She came from a family of proud, pure-blood wizards and entered Hogwarts with rather the same notions. She was certainly intelligent, but also quite sly and cunning, with a particular knack for breaking the rules."

"Oh," said Elvia with a sinking heart.

"But during her third year she befriended a muggle-born student in Gryffindor, with whom she grew to be very close. I believe she underwent a rather drastic change throughout her years at school. As I said earlier, once or twice she even informed her professors of a few mischievous plans being cooked up by her fellow Slytherins, but Isla was careful never to allow them to know who had told their secrets."

"I see."

"How she came to marry your father, I am uncertain. Given what we saw in the Pensieve, she may not have even been aware that he was a vampire until that evening, although, given her wit, I doubt that very much."

"What do you believe she was doing there?"

"It's possible that, after her discovery of your father's Vampirism, she simply began to spy on him. She may have been trying to find information on Lord Voldemort to send to me, or someone else involved in the resistance. I suspect that she put the memory into the ring, then gave it to the house elf to hide in her room at the mansion she knew Malov would be, with you. Unfortunately, it would be seventeen years until someone would find it."

"So you believe that she was trying to help? With our side, I mean."

"Don't you?" he asked her with a piercing gaze.

"I do, it's just that...I don't want to have another false notion of who one of my parents were. I want to know the truth, about both of them."

"She appeared in the mirror and directed you to a ring that would incriminate your father for his deeds. I would say if she was in vast disagreement with the way he lived his life, it means that she certainly wanted to see Lord Voldemort defeated along with the rest of us."

Elvia nodded her head.

"Your mother being in Slytherin only means that she shared many of the same gifts as they did. It does not mean that she agreed with their principles. In fact, it was her cunning that kept her alive as long as it did."

Elvia smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry that I don't have more to relate," Dumbledore added.

"You've given me more than I could have hoped to know otherwise. Thank you, Professor." She stood up and walked to the door, then abruptly turned around. "May I ask who the Gryffindor was that she befriended?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "Lily Evans."

This name meant nothing to Elvia, who simply nodded her head.

"Lily Evans, who later went on to become Lily Potter."

Elvia's mouth fell open in surprise. "Who married James Potter, who was best friends with Professor Lupin?"

"The very same one."

Elvia could not help but smile broader now. "So...Professor Lupin knew my mother?" she asked, "Why did he not say so before?"

"It's possible that he did not recognize her, hidden behind the dark stairs in the Pensieve, or realize that she later went on to become Isla Storvich. When he knew her, she was simply Isla Durand. I don't believe they spent a particularly large amount of time together."

In her disbelief she let out a laugh and shook her head. She waved goodbye to Dumbledore and walked down the steps, finally finding some peace of mind after weeks of unrest.

* * *

"Tell me about her!" Elvia said as she sat in a front row desk in Lupin's empty classroom.

Lupin's mouth fell open. "I still can't believe _she _ was your mother."

"_Who_ was my mother?" she persisted, smiling.

"Well, she was a few years older than all of us. I believe she and Lily met in some kind of Potions club. They grew to be very close friends, which was surprising considering she was in Slytherin."

"What was she like?"

"Very smart. A little arrogant when I first met her, but I think her friendship with Lily changed that. Sirius was in love with her, of course," he said with a small laugh.

Elvia's heart grew warmer. "Dumbledore said you didn't spend much time together, but I'm glad you remember something of her, at least."

Lupin approached the desk she sat at and leaned against the side of it, looking down at her.

"I do remember once, there were some boys from Slytherin that had decided to pick on Lily. Her parents were muggles, you know."

Elvia nodded her head.

"And Isla defended her. Made sure those boys wouldn't say another word about her parents," he said as he smiled thoughtfully, "Or anything at all, for that matter. It was a hell of a hex."

They both laughed and Elvia looked down at her desk.

"Lily was in the Order, wasn't she?"

"She was."

"Dumbledore said he thought my mum was trying to send information to someone about my father and what he was doing with Lord Voldemort."

"It certainly appears that way if she stored that specific memory in her ring."

"Do you think she was trying to send it to Lily? Do you know if they were in contact after school?"

"I'm not certain. Isla wasn't a member of the Order and I never saw her again after she graduated, but then, that doesn't necessarily mean she wasn't trying to help."

Elvia sat quietly for a moment before Lupin continued.

"It does seem as though she was trying to do a rather dangerous job on her own, though. I wish she had asked for some assistance."

"As do I."

Lupin stood up from the desk and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket watch.

"But there is quite a bit to be happy about this evening."

Elvia snapped out of her train of thought and remembered the reason for her visit to his classroom that night.

"And what is that?"

"You've successfully abandoned your potion for the first time without any symptoms."

* * *

**A/N:** Follow or favorite me and I will be thrilled. Review me and I will update :)


	19. Chapter 19

Elvia was amazed. "Truly? It's been an hour?"

"Yes," Lupin smiled, "Do you feel any different?"

Elvia sat still for a moment and thought. "I really don't. How odd..." she said, "But it won't stay like this forever, I presume. If I were to go out into the hallways with more people I might be tempted."

"You may."

"Do I look any different?"

"Not at all."

"Good. My appearance should only change when my body is urging me to hunt."

They smiled nervously at each other.

"Now what do we do?" Elvia asked.

"I'd like to see how long you can remain like this. In the mean time, let's review some spells, shall we?"

They removed their robes and, for an hour, practiced disarming each other, then basic dueling spells, followed by more advanced defense charms such as Disillusionment, Repelling and protective spells. The hour grew late and Elvia still felt the same as she had before entering the classroom. When they were finished, she approached the desk with her things and looked at her vial of potion with an expression of annoyance.

"I still don't feel as though I need this...Not yet," Elvia said, "Do you think I could go the entire evening?"

"I can't allow you to go back to your tower without taking your potion, I'm afraid."

Elvia nodded her head, then looked at him.

"I really don't _need_ to go back. I could stay awake tonight."

He looked at her suspiciously. "And where would you stay?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but the look she gave told him she had an idea as to where she'd like to spend the night.

"You cannot stay with me, Elvia."

"I didn't ask to stay with you."

"Maybe not out loud," he said, still eyeing her.

She smiled. "Well, what if I just stayed in the classroom with the door locked? I'll read, or work on homework. You could take my wand so that even if I changed and wanted to leave, I wouldn't be able to get out."

"I can't just leave you unsupervised if you're hunting for blood. That would be extremely irresponsible, even with the door locked."

"Then put me somewhere you can keep an eye on me."

"I'm not going to pretend like I don't know what you mean by that, and the answer is still no."

"But all of my progress could be lost!"

He ran his fingers through his hair and rested it on his neck. "Then so be it, you're not coming to my room. Besides, you are aware that I have to sleep at some point? Even if I wanted to let you do this, there would be no way for me to watch you for the entire evening."

She cocked her head to the side. "You mean you don't even _want_ to?"

"I don't want to be tempted by having you next to me all night, and you know very well why, Elvia."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "All right," she said calmly, "If you really don't think it's a good idea, then I'll stop asking." She picked up the vial, uncorked it and emptied the contents into her mouth. With a _clink_ she dropped it into her bag, which she swung onto her shoulder as she prepared to leave. Unfortunately, she forgot to button the clasp, causing most of her books to fall out onto the floor, scattering beneath the desks. Lupin raised his wand, but she put her hand up.

"It's okay, I'll do it. Go and get some sleep."

She bent down to retrieve her books. Lupin walked to the staircase and put his foot on the first step, but instead of going up to his office, he remained. He watched. Elvia did not use her wand to summon her books; she was on her hands and knees on the floor picking them up. Since she removed her robe earlier in the evening, the backs of her porcelain thighs were quite visible while her skirt occasionally rose higher depending on how low to the ground she came. Lupin put his hand on the railing, but still could not force his body to move. The image brought back what few memories he had of the night in the Room of Requirement, with her bent over the piano and him completely free to seize her in any manner he pleased. If her skirt only rose a little more he would be able to see...

"Elvia," he said, and she turned her head to face him, still on the ground.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind?"

She gave him a confused look. "I don't know what you mean." He could not tell whether she was being sincere or simply playing ignorant.

He cleared his throat. "Do you mind if I help you with that?" And he once more gestured at his wand.

"No need," she said with a smile, "I've got them all now." She slowly rose up and, again, put the bag over her shoulders. As she walked towards the door she turned and waved, "Good night."

When she was gone, Lupin could not help but take a quick glance at the calendar hanging on the wall and feel a small surge of fear cross his chest. A long, cold shower would be in order this evening.

* * *

Elvia went back to the Gryffindor common room and saw only a few people remaining as the fire began to die out. Two tall boys with red hair approached her, seemingly very pleased by her arrival.

"Hello Fred, George." Elvia said as she nodded her head.

"Elvia! You'd be perfect!" Fred said.

"She doesn't even sleep as it is," chimed George.

She gave them a startled look. "Being a vampire, I'm not sure I want to know what it is you think I'm perfect for."

Fred smiled. "See, Filch has taken something from us, something we hold very dear," he said.

"Did you deserve to have it taken away?"

"Not even relevant," George answered as he waved his hand, "But we need your help to retrieve it."

Elvia laughed. "What are you going to do, break into his office?"

"Of course we are. How else would we get it back?"

She gave them a stern look. "No way. Think of how much trouble we'd get in!"

"Not with you we won't," said George, "You can smell Filch coming from a mile away. Of course, _most_ of us probably could..."

"And hear anyone else who might catch us as well," added Fred.

"What exactly did he take from you?"

"Just a few prototypes for a business we'd like to start. But they're the only ones we have, otherwise we'll have to start from scratch."

Elvia tapped her foot. "Do you have a plan to get inside the office? It'll be locked, you know."

The twins smiled again and Fred pulled out what looked like a pocket knife from his robe. When he held it out, he explained, "This may look like an ordinary knife, but it changes shape to pick any lock on the planet."

She looked at the knife. "Who on earth was stupid enough to give you two one of those?"

George rolled his eyes. "Are you in?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She thought for a moment. While she really did not want to get involved, after Snape, Filch gave her more trouble than any other faculty member at Hogwarts. Mrs. Norris was a constant annoyance during her first few years until Filch was ordered to stop having her followed, as he was convinced she roamed the castle at night searching for victims. Exacting revenge would certainly be amusing. Elvia also still had quite a bit of adrenaline left over from teasing her Defense professor merely twenty minutes prior. She smiled when she thought of the look on his face as he watched her pick up her books, completely helpless. It made her feel powerful, invincible, and hell, she wasn't going to sleep tonight anyways.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"_Wicked_!"

The twins followed Elvia out the portrait hole closely. They descended the stairs quickly but quietly as she pointed to the spots on the walls to hide behind. She put up her finger for them to stand still, and sure enough, before either Fred or George could detect it, Professor Sprout was heard coming around the corner. When she was certain that there were no additional approaching footsteps, she poked her head out and motioned for them to proceed.

"I'm impressed, Elvia," Fred whispered, "You just jumped right in."

"_Shhh!_"

They walked down a long, dark corridor, relying on Elvia's night vision to guide them; waking the portraits with their wands alight would be as good as sounding an alarm. Luckily, Filch's office was connected to the Entrance Hall and not the dungeons, so they did not need to travel far. As they approached his door, Elvia took a deep breath in.

"He's still inside," she said.

"We thought he might be," replied George, "But don't worry. We have an agreement with Peeves."

Almost immediately after he said this, Elvia heard laughter and what sounded like pots and pans running along the floor of the corridor. When she focused her eyes, she saw the translucent shape of the poltergeist winding its way down the staircases and hallways, followed by three house elves running after him. "You give those back!" they cried.

The tapping of footsteps was suddenly heard on the other side of the door. "He's coming!" Elvia whispered, and they each hid behind a corner before Argus Filch stepped out.

"God-awful poltergeist. This is the year I have him thrown out for good. Yes, we have him this time, my sweet," he grumbled as his cat trailed behind him.

"Now!" whispered Fred, and he and Elvia entered the office as George kept watch outside.

It was a simple room with a desk and filing cabinet, lit by a single oil lamp. A faint smell of fish was detected as well.

"Where do you think it's hidden?"

"In our drawer, most likely," answered Fred.

"You two have your own drawer?"

"Since second year," he smiled.

Fred walked to the filing cabinet and opened the top drawer. It was overflowing with papers and the faint sound of an explosion come from inside of it. Elvia, slightly nervous, walked back to the door and put her ear to it.

"I should have been the one to keep watch."

"It'll just take a minute now," Fred said.

Elvia continued to listen. It was very quiet at first and she was able to calmly rest her head against the wood. Within moments, however, she heard a noise approaching their end of the hallway.

"Peeves is coming back this way! We need to go!"

"Al...most," he said, frantically searching.

"FRED!"

"Got it!" he cried, holding up a small blue box. He made to run to the door, but Elvia held him back.

"He's right outside," she whispered. Fred opened the box and pulled out two small items that looked like chocolates, shoved one in his mouth and made to shove the other into Elvia's.

"It should make your skin blend in with the wall so we can hide," he said. She immediately spit it out and wiped her mouth.

"Just come HERE," she demanded, and drug him by the shirt collar into a cabinet. They stood crammed behind some coats but dared not speak as they heard the door to the room open and multiple bodies enter.

"Where there's one, there's always the other. Where's he hiding, Weasley?" Filch grumbled.

"Can't tell you what I don't know, Sir."

"Perhaps he simply decided to venture on his own this evening, Argus," came a third voice which, to Elvia's horror, belonged to Professor Lupin.

"Codswallop."

Then Elvia heard Fred shift beside her. "Oh no," he whispered.

"What?"

"I don't think that was the Camoflauge Caramel."

She gave him a stern look. "Fred..."

"It was a Fainting Fa-" and before he could finish, he collapsed, causing the doors to the cabinet to fly open and reveal their hiding place as the blue box fell to the floor and dozens of fizzing trinkets rolled to all corners of the room. Everyone simply stood in stunned silence for a moment before Filch finally spoke.

"I've been saying it all these years," he said with a maniacal twinkle in his eye. "These two have had it coming, but no one believed me about _this_ one," he added as he grabbed Elvia's arm and yanked her out of the cupboard.

"That will be enough, Argus," said Lupin firmly. "I will take them to Professor McGonogall. She is their head of house; she will decide their punishment."

Filch released Elvia and George rushed to Fred, then mumbled something to rouse him awake. He helped him up and they all exited the office, Filch slamming the door behind them. Lupin turned around; he looked tired and disappointed.

"It isn't Elvia's fault," bursted Fred.

"Yeah, Professor. It was our idea and we forced her to come with us," added George.

Lupin gave them an unamused look. "Miss Storvich is completely capable of handling herself against the likes of you two, of that I am sure."

The twins gave each other uneasy looks.

"And she should have known better than to go along with any plan of yours to break into a faculty member's office."

Lupin glanced at her, but Elvia's eyes were glued to the floor.

"It won't happen again, Professor, we swear," the twins said in unison.

He shook his head. "I appreciate the apology, but I will be accompanying you to Professor McGonogall's office straight away."

Elvia's mouth fell open, but Lupin gave her a look telling her not to argue and she immediately closed it again. He turned and walked down the hallway as the three followed in his wake. Not a word was said and Elvia could see that the twins were giving her nervous looks.

"It's okay," she mouthed and saw them relax a little.

Lupin knocked on a large door which was answered by a nightgown-glad Professor McGonogall, complete with a sleeping cap and murderous expression on her face.

"Minerva," he said. She took one look at the twins and did not need to ask the reason for the visit.

"You two, detention at the usual time. Miss Storvich, inside this instant."

The twins made up the stairs with a cautious look as Elvia entered the office with Lupin behind her. She stood before McGonogall as she sat at her desk.

"Explain yourself."

It took Elvia a moment to find the words that would not make her appear quite as foolish as she felt. Unfortunately, McGonogall had a way of seeing through rubbish faster than a bludger flying through the open air.

"Fred and George wanted to retrieve something out of Mr. Filch's office and I said I would help them."

"And what would possess you to do that?"

"Because...They're my friends, I suppose. I really don't have a worthy excuse, Professor. I take full responsibility for my actions."

The woman in front of her scanned her harshly with her gaze.

"I expected better from you, Miss Storvich. I understand that Mr. Filch has not always been your biggest ally, but his bullying does not excuse your behavior."

As she said this, Lupin gave a curious expression from where he stood.

"Yes, ma'am."

McGonogall sat back in her chair.

"Very well. You will serve detention with Professor Snape on Sunday, understood?"

Elvia nodded her head and slowly turned around to walk out the room as she heard Lupin tell McGonogall goodnight. She would have preferred to go back to Gryffindor tower alone, but he caught up with her quickly.

"I had to do it, Elvia. I can't show favorites."

She sped up her pace. "Please just leave me alone."

"Don't be like that. What were you thinking going along with those two anyways?"

She stopped and turned to him, "I _said_ leave me be." Elvia proceeded to round the corner up the staircase when suddenly Lupin grabbed her arm and pushed her hard against the opposite wall. "Let go of me!" she said, but he simply gripped tighter. He had a strange look in his eye and appeared ready to become even more violent with the slightest provocation.

"I am still a teacher at this school, Miss Storvich, and you will do well to obey my instructions. Do not put me in a position where I need to punish you myself, because if I have to, I will."

Her stomach twisted. "What do you mean?"

He brought his face closer to hers. "Only that your little display earlier this evening hasn't been forgotten. If you're not careful, I will make sure your detention is spent in my classroom instead of Snape's...And believe me, you won't be writing lines."

Elvia's mouth fell open in shock. She was confused, terrified, and, admittedly, slightly exhilarated He pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered softly, "And by the smell of it, you'd have me go to McGonogall right now to arrange the time."

She closed her eyes and caught her breath, completely unable to form a response. When she opened them again, she noticed for the first time the window down the corridor and saw a large, but not yet full, moon glowing in the darkness. Elvia suddenly slid his hand from her arm and, with both usable, pushed him as forcefully as she could away from her. He stumbled backwards onto the staircase and fell over on his side. As much as she wanted to rush to him and make sure no damage was done, she remained standing where she was. After a short second, he slowly lifted his head up and looked at her, shocked.

"You should leave before this gets out of hand."

"Too late for that."

* * *

Lupin was absent from class on the following Friday. Elvia had intentionally stayed completely out of his sight since the night she helped the Weasleys break into Filch's office, knowing that, despite how much she wanted to be physical with him, and how obliging Moony would be to her, the real Remus Lupin was determined to wait. She also noticed Mrs. Norris pop up more frequently but decided not to complain; she had practically asked for it this time.

Fred and George waited for her in the common room, but all they managed to do when she finally arrived was laugh at the ridiculousness of the evening. Elvia used this as an excuse not to berate herself too harshly for her severe lack of judgement the days following the incident; after all, no one graduated from Hogwarts without serving at least one detention. Unfortunately, hers would be spent with none other than Severus Snape. She arrived in his classroom four days later to him happily anticipating her hours of confinement.

"Miss Storvich, how kind of you to volunteer to clean my cauldrons for me," he said with a sneer. She bit her tongue as she pulled her wand from her pocket, but he held up a finger and added, "And even kinder of you to offer to do it by hand." Elvia looked towards the closet holding the cauldrons and noticed a bucket and brush on the floor in front of it; Snape smiled when he noticed her face and shoulders fall.

She tried not to look at the clock, for it made the time seem like it was crawling even slower. Whenever she could have sworn at least half an hour had gone by, the accurate amount would typically be fifteen minutes, if she was lucky. Not only did she have to clean the cauldrons by hand with a brush, but she constantly had to clean the brush of all of the buildup it received over hours of scrubbing. The braid that her hair had been weaved into hardly resembled anything of the sort as strands along her ears and neck came loose, curling in her sweat. Occasionally she used the back of her hand to wipe it away, but upon her third trip to the sink to rinse the brush, she noticed in the mirror that doing so left multiple streaks of black in its wake.

In the midst of the endless hours of cleaning, Elvia heard the door to the classroom open and shut. Snape was still at his desk and she was curious to see who would voluntarily be entering his presence on a Sunday afternoon. When she poked her head out of the closet she saw Professor Lupin strolling through the aisles of chairs approaching the desk. He was walking with a limp and wore clothes that were tattered and patched in multiple areas.

"Severus, thank you again for brewing my potion Friday evening," he said with a polite but sincere smile.

Snape looked at him, amused. "And thank you, Remus, for accompanying the Weasleys and Miss Storvich to Professor McGonogall on Wednesday evening, without which I would be sorely lacking an able body to clean my cauldrons " His eyes went to the back of the room where Elvia was stopped, listening to their conversation. Lupin turned and his face fell slightly when he saw her. She couldn't help but give him a small glare; after all, Snape's words had some truth to them.

"Who told you to stop working?" Snape said, and she turned with a sigh to continue scrubbing. "So, Lupin, to what can I owe the profound pleasure of your visit?"

"The Headmaster would like to see you. I've been sent to oversee the rest of Miss Storvich's detention," Lupin replied pleasantly.

Snape gave him a long, suspicious glance before answering. "Pity. I was so enjoying myself. Very well, she has forty-five minutes remaining." He swept up with a wave of his robes and hastily walked out of the classroom, leaving Lupin to stand awkwardly as Elvia continued with diligence; it gave her an excuse not have to speak to him. It wasn't long before he made his way towards her and stood leaning against a desk.

"I want to apologize for Wednesday."

She stopped and looked up at him, planning to say that she didn't need his company or sympathy at the moment, but it was difficult to be angry when he appeared so tired and weak, and even more so now that he was right in front of her. The scars on his face were such a sad contrast to the gentle kindness in his eyes. She knew that no matter how badly her week was going, his was worse. Elvia nodded and pushed some hair from her eyes with her forearm before turning back to the cauldron. Within a few seconds, however, the brush floated out of her hand and began working on its own accord. She stubbornly kept herself from smiling when she spoke.

"Professor Snape desires that I do all of these by hand, Sir."

"It can be our secret." Lupin smiled as he tucked his wand back in his pocket, walked towards her and helped her off of the ground.

She raised her eyebrows. "How many is that, now?"

"And I'm afraid I have yet another to add to the list," he replied.

Elvia tilted her head in curiosity. From deep inside his robes, Lupin pulled out a small blue box and held it out to her. The smile she was suppressing broke free instantly.

"I think there are a couple of Weasley brothers currently polishing the trophies who will be very happy to see that when their detention is over."


	20. Chapter 20

The furry orange cat met him just beyond the reach of the Womping Willow with a slip of parchment in his mouth, which was dropped to the ground for the shaggy black dog to view. _Perfect_, thought the dog. What luck to find what was as good as a key to the front door of the room in which Peter Pettigrew slept. The dog bowed his head in gratitude to the cat called Crookshanks and bent to pick up the parchment with his own teeth. Lightly padding on the ground and listening intently for the sound of any Dementors flying overhead, he traveled across the forest floor and up a slope leading to the Great Doors, which were to be locked in only five minute's time. _This is the night_, Sirius Black said to himself, _I will have him at last._

* * *

Elvia sat on her bed reading. Earlier in the day, Lupin had referred her to an interesting book regarding charms and languages, some of which she would certainly need to master before going to Albania and having any hope of communicating with the vampires there. It was well into the night and the students in the rooms around her had been as silent as the grave for many hours, dreaming peacefully. That is, until a faint scream caught Elvia's attention.

Her eyes darted up instantly and she listened for more. She was certain the sound did not come from the girls' dormitories, but much farther away. The book in her hands fell onto the bed as she launched herself off of it and out the door. She continued to listen intently as she descended the staircase from her room and waited in the hallway connecting it to the boys' dormitories. There were voices coming from a room above her; someone else had been awoken by the sound as well. _Harry?_ she thought. _Perhaps someone was having a nightmare_.

No. There were distinct, rushing footsteps coming from the tower now. A scent came to her that she did not recognize. Something was wrong. She slowly began to climb the steps when, all of a sudden, a large black figure rounded the staircase at magnificent speed and ran into her, causing them both to tumble down the last three steps and hit the ground, hard.

When Elvia looked up, a man with long, shaggy black hair and a sunken in face was on top of her, lifting his own head to try and see what he collided with. When their eyes met, his mouth fell open and he scanned her with disbelief.

"Isla?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she rose to her feet and pulled him up off of the ground. He struggled, but was no match for her; in an instant he was dragged to the other end of the hall and around a corner, then pinned against the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Or should I say, _what_ are you?"

"I should ask you the same," Elvia breathed, "But considering your face is posted on every street corner, what's the use?"

He tried to take hold of her hands and force her to release him, but when his skin made contact with hers, he pulled away and slowly formed a rather crazed smile.

"I see now. Very interesting."

Elvia's eyes glared at him.

"It's quite incredible how Dumbledore can amaze me, even now. I never thought I'd see the day that a vampire was admitted to Hogwarts."

She tightened her grip. "You say that when one of your closest friends is a werewolf?"

His smile fell. "How did you-"

"Or should I say, _was_ a werewolf? I doubt he would still consider you a friend to be had."

To this he did not respond.

"I swear to you, Sirius Black, if you are here to harm Harry or Professor Lupin, I will kill you."

There was no longer any trace of sarcasm or mischief in his eyes. "I would sooner kill myself than harm Harry or Remus."

"Then what are you doing here?"

He began to grow impatient as more voices were heard overhead awakening from the commotion. "There's a history here you know nothing about, and I haven't the time to explain. The man I seek is Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew...the fourth of your friends from Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Why would he be here? Remus would have told me if-"

"Remus? You know he's a werewolf _and_ you two are on a first-name basis?"

Elvia reflexively let her guard down for a moment in embarrassment during which Sirius reached around her waist and pulled her wand from her skirt. Before she could respond, he had pointed it at himself and subsequently dropped it. He shrunk to the floor as his body was molding into the shape of an animal on four legs. At first she thought it was a wolf, but noticed that the final form was nothing more than a shaggy black dog who was gone in an instant.

As fast as she could, Elvia came around the corner and rushed down the stairs after him, but when she arrived in the Common Room there was a large group of people gathered in front of Professor McGonogall, who wasn't allowing anyone to move until she got answers. Elvia's eyes scanned the room, but it was as if the dog had vanished into thin air.

"That is ridiculous, Weasley, you were only having a bad dream," McGonogall said.

"I swear, I wasn't!" shouted Ron. "If you don't believe me, go ask Cadogan! He's the bloke who let him in!"

Without a word, she turned and exited the room while everyone waited anxiously.

"Was it really Sirius Black?" asked Lavender Brown, astonished.

"Yeah! He was standing over my bed holding a knife!"

_I don't remember seeing a knife_, thought Elvia, _He must have dropped it down the stairs_.

Then, McGonogall re entered the room with a face whiter than death.

"Which one of you...Was so abysmally foolish...As to write down the Gryffindor password on a piece of paper and leave it to be found by the most notorious mass murderer of all time?"

Everyone's eyes wandered the room until a trembling, terrified hand rose in the air.

"Oh, Neville," sighed Hermoine.

* * *

Lupin had fallen asleep hours ago. His body was still healing from this month's transformation, one which was especially trying. As he lay, breathing deeply as one only does when they are sleeping equally so, somewhere in his subconscious he felt a rush of something refreshing and cool. It began to rain in his dream and his senses started to awaken a little at a time. The light dimmed as he slowly opened his eyes to the dark room in which he lay, still in bed, hours before the sun would rise above the castle. He still felt it, though, the coolness, particularly on his arm. He rubbed his eyes and his vision cleared, showing him that Elvia stood beside his bed, gently trying to rouse him awake.

"Elvia? What are you doing here?" he said as he sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry for coming, but you had to know. Sirius Black broke into the Common Room!"

"What?!" he said, removing the sheets and rising up to his feet. Had he not been extremely preoccupied he may have thought to put on proper clothing. Never the less, as he stood shirtless, he listened raptly to what she had to say.

"I heard a scream from my room and went to see what it was, and out of nowhere, Black ran right into me! According to Ron Weasley, he entered their dormitory and stood above his bed holding a knife."

"Did Sirius speak to you?"

"Yes. He told me he wasn't here to hurt Harry, or you."

Lupin looked confused. "Then what does he want?"

"He said that he wanted Peter Pettigrew, but why would he be looking at Hogwarts?"

"The question is," Lupin began, sitting back on his bed, "Why would he be looking at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Elvia, Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, and Wormtail was murdered by Sirius Black."

Both were silent as they tried to make sense of what each of them had just heard.

"But..." began Elvia, although she still couldn't find words.

"Azkaban has made him crazy. That's it," Lupin said.

"He didn't seem mental when I spoke to him. Of course, when he first saw me he thought I was my mother..."

"Did he?" asked Lupin, "Well, I suppose I can't judge him too harshly for that; you look very much alike."

"And he was standing above _Ron's_ bed. If he really wanted to hurt Harry, like everyone seems to think, what would he be doing there?"

"It was dark. Perhaps he confused them."

"Okay, what about my father's friend mentioning Wormtail, as if he were still alive?"

Lupin shook his head; to this, he had no answer.

"None of this makes any sense. Peter Pettigrew is certainly stirring up a lot of commotion for someone who died twelve years ago," Elvia said as she began to pace, "And the way he looked at me when he spoke about you, and about Harry. I..." she stammered, "I think I believe him. What if something went horribly wrong all of those years ago? He said there was a history I knew nothing about."

Lupin suddenly looked up at her.

"Wait a minute. How did you get him to tell you all of this?"

Her eyes fluttered up and down and she smiled. "I...May have..."

"...Elvia?" he asked sternly.

"He really is so thin that it was like holding a broomstick against the wall."

"You should have just let him go!"

"But it was the only way I was going to get any answers!"

"Do you think that's more important than your safety?"

"At the time, yes, I did."

He put his face in his hand and she approached the bed where he sat. "You know, you'll have to get used to me doing this kind of stuff pretty soon."

"Don't remind me."

"And I _did_ do a good job, didn't I, Professor?"

"I'm not going to say anything that will encourage more of this behavior in the future."

Elvia laughed. Despite his scolding, she still felt rather pleased with herself as she stood above him and ran her fingers through his hair, which was even messier than usual, and felt the heat coming from his body.

"Why do you still call me that when we're alone?" he asked.

"I don't want to get in the habit of saying 'Remus'. What if I slip and say it in front of someone else again?"

"Again?" he asked, looking up suddenly.

"I used your first name with Sirius and he got a little suspicious."

"Oh," he said as he relaxed once more.

Her palm went to his forehead. "You're much warmer than usual. Have you been to the hospital wing?"

"It's nothing. Happens every month when I'm recovering, that's all."

With both hands, Elvia began to stroke his cheeks, then his ears, going down to his neck and collar bone. He closed his eyes. Just like in his dream, he was filled with a bursting coolness that awoke his skin wherever she touched and found himself wanting more. He felt a pressure in his lap as she slowly straddled him, one leg at a time. Now even through his clothing he could feel her.

He opened his eyes. She stared at him as she slowly untied the sash to her robe, letting it fall to the floor and leaving only a green silk nightgown to cover her. Then she pressed her chest against his and he caught his breath; his body felt as though it was five degrees cooler in an instant. More than anything he wanted to run his hands over her thighs, but used an immense amount of self control to keep them where they were beside him.

"Better?" she whispered in his ear.

He could detect the hard flesh of her nipples through the thin piece of fabric separating their torsos and a soft rumble escaped his lips involuntarily. Taking this as a sign to proceed, Elvia pulled away, looked down towards her collar bone and slid off the strap of her nightgown, allowing it to creep down her shoulder and reveal a hint of the soft swell of her breast. She caught his eye before reaching for the strap on the other shoulder.

"I...Think I'd better go and tell Dumbledore about Sirius," Lupin said with difficulty.

Elvia froze with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes widened slightly. "Right...Now?"

He looked her up and down and his body grew tense, "Yes."

"But Professor McGonogall will have already spoken to him."

"Is she aware of the information you've just told me?"

"Well...No," she said with a disappointed look on her face. Her eyes went to the floor as she simply sat in thought for a moment, then replied with a soft, far-off voice, "You're right. You should go."

He pointed her chin back up to face him, "If this goes far enough, I'm not going to be able to stop."

"I know. I just thought maybe I could..."

He looked at her with caution, "What?"

"Since you're determined not to sleep together, I was going to try doing something...Different."

Lupin's mind caught on fire and the heat returned to every inch of his body. Each time he tried to say "No" out loud, something happened to his throat to restrict his breathing. Perhaps it was the thought of her lips below his waistline, or what it would feel like to finally find a release after weeks of denying himself. Whatever it was, he was momentarily paralyzed. Elvia continued in his silence.

"I know I probably won't be very good at first, but-"

"Stop. This needs to stop. Now," he interrupted, finally catching his breath and shaking himself out of his thought process. He stood up and gently let her feet touch the ground, then slid his hand up her arm to put the strap of her nightgown back in its proper place. He turned away from her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry...I'm sorry. I'll go," Elvia said urgently as she picked up her robe and wrapped it around herself.

"No."

Her heart leapt.

"You should come with me to tell Dumbledore what you saw. He'll want to hear it from you."

"Oh," she replied as she cleared her throat, "Right."

"Just give me a moment," he said with a deep breath and his back still facing her.

"...Perhaps I should go and change before we speak with him."

"Yes. Okay."

"I'll meet you in front of the stone statue."

"Right."

He waited until he heard her leave before seeking out a change of clothes for himself. What he would have given to accept her offer and remain in his room with her for the rest of the evening. Logic and determination began to be thrown out the window as he made excuses for his actions. _We've already been intimate anyways_, he thought, _What does it matter if we continue, even if it's within school walls_? He pulled out a shirt from his dresser and put it over his head, then replaced his cotton pants for slacks. Finally, after tying his robe, he came back to reality. _No. This is what she deserves and I'm going to give it to her, even if she doesn't understand why. _He attempted to straighten his hair, then picked up his wand, tucked it into his pocket and made for the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Dumbledore listened intently when Elvia related her story, but simply suggested that she ask about Wormtail during her and Lupin's trip to Albania in two months. Perhaps the vampires might finally be able to solve the puzzle; if not, more investigation would be required.

The weeks passed as they continued to prepare, moving on from simply removing Elvia's potion (as she was consistently absent of any symptoms time and time again) to attempting to master the Impirius Curse and other defense spells. Luckily, as they both agreed that meeting nightly instead of only on Wednesdays would be a far more effective means of obtaining progress, not to mention how similar fighting the Imperius Curse felt to fighting Vampirism, Elvia was able to resist it after only a hand full of lessons.

She hardly recognized her own advancement until Lupin's next absence when, once again, Snape filled in as a substitute.

"Today we will be discussing non verbal spells," he sneered, "As they are the most effective means of defending yourself against the Dark Arts. The precious seconds it takes to mutter the words to a charm could mean the difference between life...And death."

The class had already reviewed non verbal spells, however, very few had mastered the art. Sadly, these standards should have been achieved the previous year, but Professor Lockhart never quite got around to demonstrating it, as very little time was left for academics between stories of his own greatness.

"I will provide a demonstration as to the unmistakable importance of speed during a duel," Snape continued. He waved his wand and the chairs and desks at which the students sat parted down the middle and scooted towards the outer walls, followed by their book bags, creating a line of space.

"Miss Storvich, why don't you assist me?" he asked with what appeared to be a smile.

Wide eyes and bodies turned to face her, appearing both shocked and relieved that they themselves were not selected as his victim. Elvia had a feeling he might choose her, as he constantly liked to point out her flaws to the rest of the class, so without hesitation she stood from her desk and situated herself on the opposite end of the line.

"On the count of three, Miss Storvich, I would like you to attempt to block my spell, understood?"

"Certainly, Sir."

"One...Two...Three."

Snape lunged, wordlessly, and a creaking sound was heard as everyone's heads turned to see which curse would hit Elvia. In a flash, her own wand arm flew up and, without uttering a sound, she blocked him. Snape looked as though she had slapped him across the face. In return he continued to strike, one after another, walking closer towards her as he did so, but each time she flicked her wrist and his curses discharged. He finally allowed his arm to drop after several attempts and looked at her, furious.

"Professor Lupin is a fabulous teacher, is he not, Professor Snape?"

Elvia could tell that there was plenty he wanted to say, but held his tongue. With a small smile on her lips, she turned and walked back to her desk to sit and watch the next demonstration.


	21. Chapter 21

Elvia received a message early Tuesday morning.

_Ms. Storvich,_

_Please come to my office immediately. _

_~Professor Dumbledore_

Thinking it must be rather serious for her to be allowed to miss class, Elvia set off for the Headmaster's office without delay, feeling slightly nervous as to why he might need to speak with her in such an urgent fashion.

"Good morning, Elvia," Dumbledore said when she entered his office. Half expecting Professor Lupin to join their meeting as he usually did, it was felt somewhat strange that no one else was there.

"I came right away. Is everything all right?" Elvia asked.

"Yes, yes, fine," he said, raising his hand, "And thank you for coming. I just received word that Lucius Malfoy will be paying the school a visit this evening on behalf of an investigation into Hagrid's Hippogriff, Buckbeak. You may remember me mentioning the ordeal a few weeks ago."

"I do," she responded slowly with a confused face.

"Now, you are probably wondering what this has to do with you. Of course, while I assume you care about what happens to Buckbeak like the rest of us, I must say that there is another matter about this visit I would like you to concern yourself with."

She nodded her head and he continued. "Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater for Lord Voldemort twelve years ago, but acquitted of all charges when he claimed that he was under the Imperius Curse."

"Of course he did," she said, rolling her eyes, "And you would like me to...?"

"I would like for you to simply introduce yourself if you are not already aquainted. He knew your father well."

"I can't remember seeing him before, but I suppose that doesn't mean that he and my father aren't still in contact."

"That's all right. I want you to seem curious and interested in him, and with any luck, Mr. Malfoy may want to 'recruit' you, for lack of a better term, once he finds out your background."

"And should I accept if he does?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Dumbledore replied. "That is a sticky business that I cannot ask you to walk blindly into. There is a great deal of difference between non-magical vampires and a ring of highly-trained Death Eaters. But I am hoping that he will simply let a few things slip in an attempt to convince you to join his side."

"It sounds simple enough." Elvia said, then looked at him curiously. "Wait. Is Professor Lupin aware that we're doing this?"

"Remus is still feeling rather ill, I'm afraid."

They both stood in silence for a moment. "It is best that he doesn't know anyways," Elvia said.

"Agreed."

* * *

Dumbledore's directions did not explicitly state how to approach Lucius Malfoy, but when the sun began to set and she to prepare, the image of Draco Malfoy entered her head; proud, rich, arrogant, always bad-mouthing muggles and the Hogwarts staff. And yes, attractive, but very much aware of being so. The apple never fell far from the tree, and with this in mind she made an effort to look better than normal: letting her hair down, dressing in slightly more formal attire instead of the school uniform, and borrowing some makeup from the girls across the hall. Upon leaving her room, she looked in the mirror and saw someone she barely knew in a deep red dress, then fought the impulse to run and wash everything off.

_It's only for an hour_, she thought, _It could be worse_.

Lucius would be visiting Hagrid's hut with Cornelius Fudge at approximately five o'clock, and from there the Headmaster's office. The plan was for Dumbledore to request to speak with Fudge alone, forcing Lucius to wait outside and Elvia a chance to casually pass by and take up conversation. It would need to be quick, as Fudge would only have a short amount of time to devote outside of the Ministry. At five fifteen, she set off for the corridor to wait. At five thirty, the stone statue shifted and footsteps emerged.

Elvia took a deep breath, stood up straight, and rounded the corner, walking slowly to allow her heels to make clear, crisp clicks on the ground. When she finally saw him, it was easy to tell from whom Draco got his looks. The man was tall with blonde hair tied behind his neck, much like her own father, and a deep black cloak. In his hand he carried a staff with a silver snake fixed on the top. Finally, although it was not the last thing she noticed, he was strikingly handsome, his features almost statuesque in manner. Unfortunately, his eyes were no different from stone either, and their coldness noticed her as she approached him in the hallway.

With a nod of her head she greeted him. "Good evening, Sir."

"Good evening," he said, looking irritated.

"Might you be able to tell me the time?" she asked.

"Do they not have clocks in this school?" he responded heavily, digging into his pocket.

"Forgive me. I asked my father for a watch at Christmas but he didn't buy me one," she said cheerfully, knowing it probably annoyed him further.

With thick sarcasm he looked at her and replied. "Really? And who might he be? I shall have to make him aware of the importance of the matter."

She laughed. "His name is Malov. Malov Storvich."

Lucius froze and stared at her.

"Malov Storvich is your father?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And what might your name be?" he asked.

"Elvia. Elvia Storvich."

His lips crept into a smile. "Forgive me, I did not recognize you, Elvia," he said as he stretched out his hand. "I am Lucius Malfoy."

"Recognize me?" she asked.

"Yes, your father and I knew each other well. It must be years since I saw you last."

"Then it's a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," she replied as she took his hand and shook it. "It always is to meet a friend of his."

Lucius turned and slowly began to walk down the corridor, insinuating for Elvia to join him.

"I wasn't aware that you attended school here."

"Yes, unfortunately," she said, exaggerating the roll of her eyes. "But it's my last year."

"And your plans after graduation?"

"I really haven't any," she replied, clasping her hands behind her back and looking thoughtful. "But I would like to get as far away from here as possible."

"Perfectly understandable," he said in barely above a whisper. Elvia noticed that with each passing moment, he seemed to look at her more and more as a child would at a piece of candy in a store window. "Tell me, has your father made any suggestions regarding the subject?"

"None, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know that he's terribly concerned with what I do after school."

"Well if you ask me, there is likely little you couldn't do," he said, "Especially given the..._Talent_...I am sure he passed onto you."

They arrived at a darkened corner of the castle where not a soul could be heard outside of their own footsteps.

"I am afraid others don't see it that way," Elvia said, fluttering her eyes and making herself appear very cast down. "I doubt anyone will want me living or working near them at all."

Lucius smiled. "That, Elvia, is certainly not true."

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I know of an organization that would be glad to have you."

"Really!?" she asked, looking as surprised and excited as possible.

"Yes, really," he continued, "But the group to which I am referring is very private. The number of people who even know of its existence is extremely few."

"I understand," she said, "But if you think they would accept me-"

"You would delight them."

"Can you tell me where to find them?" she asked.

His face turned very serious. "Not until I know I can trust you." Something in his voice seemed very patronizing, as if he were speaking to a child.

"But what can I do to make you see that I am trustworthy?" Her eyes were pleading dramatically, "I would do anything!"

He took a step towards her. "You will need to prove yourself worthy to those in charge."

"But...But how-" she began, then stopped. His hand had reached up and his fingers rested gently on the base of her neck, slowly caressing the skin along her throat. Then they wandered down to ruffle the fabric of her dress against the top of her chest.

"You have grown into a rather stunning woman, I must say," he said with a tilt of his head.

She tried to sound calm. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"And do you enjoy pleasing me?"

"...Yes."

"That is rather fortunate, for you will need to demonstrate complete devotion and obedience to your superiors, one of whom would be me."

_Say no. Leave. Now, _she thought to herself, then retracted. _See what he asks first. It might not be as bad as you think._

"And what would you like me to do, Sir?"

He took another step closer, undressing her with his eyes. "Need I say it aloud?" His hand rose to grasp her throat firmly, which he used to pull her towards his mouth.

Not hesitating another moment, she hit him as hard as she could across the cheek and he stumbled backwards. She reapproached him, grabbed his collar and pointed her wand at his chest.

"If you want me for your own, _you_ will have to work, not I."

He furiously glared down at her.

"And in case you are wondering, my answer is no," she added as she released him.

"You've made a grave mistake, child."

"I have yet to be convinced of that by the likes of you."

* * *

Elvia ran in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When she reached the door, she opened it so quickly that she didn't have a chance to gaze inside, then came face to face with Professor Lupin as she turned to continue to the stairway.

"Elvia?" he said.

Without responding, she sighed heavily on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He held her for a moment then took a step back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, at the same time noticing how extraordinarily beautiful she looked that evening.

"I just met a monster."

Considering they were inside Hogwarts Castle, what she said could very well have been taken literally. "Real or figurative?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"Lucius Malfoy."

Lupin's face hardened. He remembered Lucius Malfoy well, the man who destroyed just as many people, primarily women, without magic as he did with it. "Why exactly did you have cause to meet him?"

"He and Fudge are here about Buckbeak. I just happened to run into him in the hallway."

She intentionally left out the full story, keeping her promise to Dumbledore.

"And what happened?"

"He wants me to join the Death Eaters. I mean-He didn't say it out loud, but it was what he meant. I'm sure of it."

Lupin was very much aware of the tactics used by male Death Eaters in particular to lure young, confused women into serving Voldemort, and themselves. Deep inside of him the monster began to creep back up, just having been banished from possessing his body one day ago.

"Where is he?" he asked. Elvia could tell by the tone in his voice that this question was not just out of curiosity.

"I declined and believe me, he won't ask again."

The darkness was still in his eyes, which were piercing into the door. She put her hand on his cheek and faced him towards her.

"Right now, I just want you here, with me."

"I'm afraid that is not even safe at the moment," he said, his eyes returning to sad grayness, for she truly did look marvelous in her red dress.

Elvia pulled out her wand and muttered a charm towards the door. "For your information, I have done some pretty unsafe things the past few days. I think I will be all right."

"Even with a silencing charm, we can't just-"

"It's not a silencing charm."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's both. It will silence all sound in the room, but also convince anyone who approaches the door that they have somewhere else very important to be."

His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. "I don't remember teaching you that spell, young lady."

"I've been having to learn to do things on my own lately." He caught his breath at the suggestion in her words and despite himself, felt his excitement grow.

"Elvia, it's only been a day since I've recovered. There's still a risk."

"Thank you for the warning," she replied, then pushed him back onto a chair and sat atop his lap too quickly for him to react. Her hot breath grazed his lips as she invaded his mouth and rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

He put his arms on her shoulders to urge her back, but just then, her scent reached his nose and instead of pushing her away, he slid his hands down her hips and pulled her tighter towards him.

She was excited for him, needed him, was on top of him refusing to take 'no' for an answer. Even if he wanted to stop, his body would ignore it.

"Tell me," he asked in a deep voice, looking up at her, "Do you think of me when you're alone?"

As if reading his thoughts, Elvia grabbed his hand and slid it up her thigh and between her legs. Even through the fabric of her underwear he could feel the moisture of her arousal.

"And what do you do when you think of me?"

She smiled, then continued to guide his fingers.

"This."

Their hands slipped below her underwear and she urged him between her flesh and over the top of her sensitive spot, letting out a small moan as he began to independently repeat the motion. While he grew harder in his excitement, in his mind he told himself he was still in control.

_After this we'll stop_, he said, _I have to allow her something, at least_. He smiled when he heard her gasp once more. _And perhaps it's for me as well_.

She gripped his hair and pulled it tight, telling him that she was coming closer to climaxing. Her hips naturally began to sway with his fingers and his body responded by mimicing her motions. The only thing separating them from sex was their clothing, which he noticed was slowly beginning to loosen; buttons were undone and Elvia's dress strap had crept down her shoulder.

"Oh...My..." he heard her stammer, but her sentence was cut short with a heated cry. Her movements had grown suddenly choppy and erratic while her skin trembled. The mound under his finger swelled and she became hotter, wetter. Each successive time she tried to speak it was as though the breath had been stolen from her chest.

Finally she relaxed and collapsed onto his shoulder, her chest rising and falling deeply.

Her body pressed against his tightly and her scent remained on his finger. The euphoria and satisfaction of giving her pleasure gave him a temporary high. It was too much. Lupin picked her up and laid her back down prone on a desk, hovering over top of her.

"We're not finished yet," he said.

Still struggling to recover from her orgasm, she hardly had time to smile before she heard a soft tapping noise. Lupin, who looked up and around, must have heard it as well. They both looked at the window and saw a small, white owl with a letter in its beak, tapping its talon against the pane.

"What...on...Earth...?" Lupin began. He walked towards the window as Elvia lazily straightened up and tried to orient herself. "It's a letter for you. In Dumbledore's writing."

Her body went slack with disappointment and annoyance, then she grabbed the envelope and tore it open.

_Elvia,_

_I would like to discuss your and Mr. Malfoy's conversation this evening. Please report to my office as quickly as you can. _

_~Professor Dumbledore_


	22. Chapter 22

They walked back from Dumbledore's office together. Elvia was slightly disappointed that the only news she had to relate was simply that the "former" organization of Death Eaters still met and Lucius Malfoy obviously wanted her in. The details of his offer were spared from both men, the first because it was simply too embarrassing to talk about seduction to the kind old eyes of the Headmaster, and the second because, as a recently mutated werewolf, he would definitely do something irrational in response.

Lupin turned right at the end of the corridor in the direction of his office, but when Elvia made to follow, he stopped and said in a gentle but firm tone, "You cannot come back with me."

Elvia looked hurt, but replied, "I thought you might say that."

His eyes were very serious. While she was tempted to voice plenty of arguments for why they should resume the evening from where they left off, she stopped, knowing he already felt guilty enough for something that wasn't his fault.

_Typical Professor Lupin_.

Both shyly stared at each other for a moment."It's almost over. And let's not forget, we have less than a month before we go to Albania. If those vampires are as good at sensing me as your father was, we should really be keeping a better distance."

"I believe there's more danger of them sensing _me_ on _you_ at this point."

She said it just to see the blood rush to his face and was not disappointed, meanwhile the swift reminder of their activities earlier in the evening made him feel as though someone had hit him in the stomach.

"Good night, Professor. And I do hope you think about me from time to time as well."

* * *

The snow steadily began to melt as the days grew longer, however, the spring rain swiftly took its place to cast dark, grey clouds in the sky; the best time of the year, in Elvia's opinion. It was only during this season that she could comfortably go outside and have no fear of the overbearing sunlight. While most of her classmates were still huddling next to the fire on Saturday afternoons, these were the days that she decided to get some fresh air, maybe even go for a swim. Not in the lake, of course, but in the rivers of the Dark Forest.

It was an unspoken agreement between Elvia and Hagrid; she could enter the forest, but at her own risk. As a first year she developed a strong curiosity, and when the Gamekeeper noticed her peeking through the trees he tried to dissuade her. Of course, after saying to keep out because of the dangerous creatures inside, including vampires, the argument just seemed rather silly. Since then, it was her secret place to escape her classmates and schoolbooks for the natural landscape. In her years at Hogwarts, she had seen all manner of creatures inside, including unicorns and giant spiders, but none had approached her; in fact, many simply ran.

Bringing a small bag with a towel, she made her way past Hagrid's hut and into the trees, where even less light showed through the canopies made by the branches. It wasn't a long walk to the river, which she could follow upstream to a small, shallow pool. A very light mist of rain began to fall by the time she arrived and set down her bag.

After stripping to her bathing suit she gently waded into the water. To anyone else it would have felt freezing, but to Elvia, it was very cool and quite refreshing. She gathered her hair into a mess on top of her head to keep it from getting wet and sunk in up to her neck, letting her eyes close.

Just as she was beginning to relax she smelled something slightly familiar. Her eyes opened to look around, but saw nothing. It was still there, however, the scent. She racked her brain to try and remember where it was from, but as she did so, her eyes scanned wildly and she found it difficult to concentrate.

The sound of a twig broke in the distance and her head snapped around. There, between the trees, was a dark animal crouched low to the ground with glowing eyes. Everything began to make sense as she connected the animal and the scent in her mind. Elvia jumped out of the water quickly and retrieved her clothes and bag, then pursued the image.

When she arrived in the clearing, she was amazed to see that the animal, now distinguishable as the black, shaggy dog he was, did not run. In fact, he appeared to be waiting for her and upon seeing that she followed, turned to walk deeper into the forest. Elvia understood immediately that he meant for her to follow him. She took one step and stopped.

_Wait, Elvia, for once, you should ask yourself, is this a good idea?_ _It's Sirius Black, after all_.

The dog stopped and looked at her; he seemed to realize what she was debating in her head.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

The dog's head slowly nodded up and down.

_Of course he's going to say 'yes', idiot, he wants you to follow him_.

But she needed to know what he wanted, what he could tell her. Their previous encounter proved to be something she could handle, she remembered as she took her wand out of her pocket slowly.

"You'd better not be lying, Sirius. People know where I am right now. They'll know if I don't come back."

_No one knows where you are right now! And if they did, how many volunteers would enter the Dark Forest to look for a blood sucker?_

The dog shook his head from left to right.

"Fine. Lead the way."

They edged further away from the river and up a steep hill as the trees became slightly more scarce to give way for the rocky terrain. The dog occasionally peeked around to make sure Elvia was still behind him. They climbed higher and higher as the rocks grew larger, and finally entered into a dark cave made up of multiple boulders stacked against each other. The inside was almost bare save for a few trinkets stored in a corner, including a cup, some parchment and a few books.

"_Aperio_," Elvia said almost immediately upon entering the cave.

The black dog turned his head but by the time it did so, it was already halfway transformed into a man. A man, Elvia noticed, without any clothing. She spun around quickly in embarrassment.

"Will you give me a bit of a warning next time?" she heard a tired but smooth voice say behind her as he stepped towards the back of the cave.

"Next time?"

"You can turn around now."

He looked even thinner in what little daylight penetrated the cave; in fact, he looked worse overall. His hair covered most of his face while his clavicle bones seemingly stretched his flesh inches higher than it ought to have been.

"Ronald Weasley. Where is Ronald Weasley?" he asked right away.

"What? Why?"

"Pettigrew is with him. I know it."

The realization that following this man into a cave may have been a horrible idea suddenly dawned on her. "Listen, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew is dead. _You_ are the one who killed him."

"No, no I did not!" he shouted. "Pettigrew lives, and he is at Hogwarts."

"I have never seen him and neither has Professor Lupin."

"You do not know him and Remus is simply blind to the truth of what happened twelve years ago."

"Then tell me. Tell me what happened!"

Sirius began to pace. "Peter, like me, is an Animagus."

"So you believe he's using that as a disguise."

"I _know_ he is."

"And which animal is he?"

"A rat. A bloody _rat_.

Elvia gasped. "So you're after Scabbers! That rat used to belong to Ron's older brother."

"Indeed, it's lived a curiously long life, wouldn't you agree? To think, we didn't see it coming sooner. The animal form never lies."

"Never lies about what? What did he do?"

"_He_ killed Lily and James Potter!"

"Oh my God," she said, sitting down.

"It's quite the story that I'd love to explain, but at the moment, I must focus my energy on finding that horrible, filthy, disease-ridden rat."

Elvia suddenly felt her stomach plunge. "Wait. He really is dead, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Scabbers. Ron's been saying he's missing, dead, probably killed by Hermoine's cat Crookshanks."

"Believe me, that is not true."

"How do you know?"

"Crookshanks and I have had a few conversations and while he's attempted the job, Pettigrew has managed to escape countless times."

"So there's still a chance to catch him," Elvia said softly, more to herself than to Sirius. "Is that why you wanted me to come here?"

He surprised her by answering with a question of his own. "Am I correct in saying that you and Remus have a relationship that spans beyond Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

She inhaled sharply. "Uh...I...What does that have to do with-"

"It doesn't do you any good to lie. Who would I tell, after all?"

"If we did, what would it matter?"

"It just shows me that I can trust you if he does."

"Let's just say that Professor Lupin trusts me. Greatly."

Sirius laughed. It wasn't a mad, insane laugh like she had heard upon their previous meeting, but a deep and warm chuckle. Perhaps even the kind that he, James, Peter and Remus shared once upon a time at school together.

"Remus Lupin," he continued, "As much as he may deny it, he broke just as many rules as we did. Only he felt guilty afterwards, whereas James and I did not."

Elvia was the one to laugh this time. _Tell me about it._

"You know, you really are strikingly similar to a woman I met when I was at Hogwarts myself," Sirius said.

"Isla Durand?" she asked.

His mouth fell open. "How did you know-"

"She was my mother. I've heard we look alike."

"You?" he whispered softly, "You're Elvia?"

"Yes," she said.

He stared at her in shock, his eyes wandering over every feature.

"Professor Lupin told me you and she had a bit of a history."

"Yes," he responded, "You can call it that."

What comfort and ease Sirius displayed with his laugh seemed to instantly vanish in the quiet between their words.

"Another story you'll have to tell me in the future," Elvia said.

"Until then, please keep what little I have told you today to yourself."

"...You don't want me to tell Professor Lupin _anything_?"

"No. This is something he needs to hear from me, for there is much that you don't know that will need to be explained before he will believe it. Until then, I would be very grateful if you could keep an eye and ear out for that-"

"Abhorrent rat, yes, I will."

With the sun going down and nothing left to say, Elvia gestured at her wand and Sirius nodded. Placing more trust in him than was probably wise, she allowed him to take it, then point it at himself. The wand dropped to the ground as the man before her did, too, growing fur and a snout and a long, black, shaggy tail.

* * *

As she walked back, Elvia reconsidered the promise she made to Sirius. It would be very difficult not to tell Lupin anything as important as what she discovered. He deserved to know the truth about his best friends, especially if one of them was innocent for such a horrendous crime while the other lived comfortably after murdering the Potters and attempting to murder Harry. But then Sirius's warning entered her head. What if, by telling Lupin, she did more damage than good? What if he resolved to do something irrational as a result, effectively destroying his chances for ever finding out the truth?

She decided to keep quiet, at least for another week or two. In time, she planned to bring Lupin to the forest in the hopes that Sirius would reveal himself and spare her from having to withhold information any longer. At the present moment it would simply be too overwhelming, for the next day they would depart to seek out the vampires of Albania.


	23. Chapter 23

"On the count of three, I want you both to take hold of the boot. When you do, it will transport you to the small coastal town of Zvernec. The map I have given you will lead you from the portkey to the meeting, which will be held in an abandoned stone church. Do you understand?"

Elvia just nodded her head. _This is it_.

"I expect to see you both back by tomorrow, however, the language charm will last at least a week. Good luck," Dumbledore said as he pointed to the boot and they approached swiftly. "One...Two..." Lupin grabbed Elvia's hand secretly as they both reached for the tattered old shoe. "Three."

They were suddenly flying in the air. Elvia shut her eyes tight, feeling as though she might lose her grip and be thrown into outer space at any moment. Her stomach churned and flipped and folded.

"Let go! Now!" Lupin shouted. Against her natural instinct to hold on for dear life to the boot, Elvia let go, one finger at a time, and was sent downward at a terrifying speed. Having never used a portkey before, her landing was not entirely graceful. In fact, she could tell as soon as the earth beneath her came into focus that she would not even be hitting the ground. Although she tried to navigate herself to the beach, she plummeted into the sea many yards from the shore. Water engulfed her and she forced herself not to inhale as she rose from the surface in shock, yet happy to finally be out of the air. The waves pulled her back and forth as she quickly swam towards the bank, noticing the small figure of Professor Lupin waiting for her grow larger.

"Are you all right?" he asked when she emerged from the water and slowly trudged to him, unable to hide a somewhat amused expression at her rare bout of clumsiness.

She blushed. "Yes. Hopefully that will be the only unexpected event this evening."

"It's a good thing I'm carrying the map," he added with a smile, tugging it out of his pocket.

Quite a few small, white houses were bunched together to form the heart of the village in the distance. Many appeared aged from the ocean breeze. Looking at the map, however, they saw that the church would be a ways outside of town to the north.

"We'd better get going," Elvia said as she noticed the sun setting.

"Just a minute," Lupin replied, raising his wand and pointing it at her. She felt heat radiate over her skin, drying away the salt water and allowing her hair to blow in the wind. "As much as I enjoy seeing you wet in front of me, it may not appeal to the company you're about to involve yourself with."

Elvia froze. So did Lupin as his face turned crimson.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Her heart stopped and her eyes narrowed. "I think I do...Pray tell me what day is it?"

"If that's what you're suggesting, the full moon is still a week away."

"Then that was _you_, Professor Remus Lupin, self-appointed guardian of what's left of my virtue, who meant to say something so utterly suggestive?"

"Of course not, I just..."

"And as we've seen in the past, one week seems to be close enough for certain...Tendencies of yours to come to the surface."

Silence.

"This was a _horrible_ idea to begin with...Now it's even worse!" she yelled, exasperated. "You're starting your moon cycle fifty feet from a room full of vampires? How are you going to be able to control yourself and stay hidden?"

"I promised I wouldn't let you go alone and we'll be back by tomorrow."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Then someone else should have come with me to this bloody country."

"No. Absolutely not," he replied, holding up a finger, "I am partly responsible for you having to come here in the first place, therefore, I will be responsible for bringing you home safely."

"I don't know..."

"I can keep myself under control; you don't have to worry about me. Besides, we can't turn back now."

Elvia pondered for a moment before reluctantly responding._ This is a horrible, horrible, horrible idea. _

"Fine. Let's just do this quickly so we can be done as soon as possible. I can't _believe_..."

* * *

A small wood lay behind the white church that they carefully watched from a distance. The wind grew steadily stronger as the night sky darkened. It would happen soon.

"Did Dumbledore say what time they would arrive?" Lupin asked.

"No. I believe the only information we have is that this is where they're meeting," Elvia replied, checking around the tree once more for a sign of movement in the church. "But you must promise me that when they do get here, you will stay outside unless I signal otherwise."

It was agreed the day they planned the trip to Albania, yet the reality of what that would entail suddenly crashed on Lupin. He wanted to immediately devise an alternative scheme but nothing came to mind. Unfortunately, he knew that if he did try and sneak behind her in any way she would only be put into more danger, effectively ruining his entire purpose.

"Yes, but if anything happens, anything at all, _you_ must promise not to do anything irrational," he said firmly.

"I won't."

"Anything irrational by _my_ definition. Merlin knows you shouldn't be doing these kinds of operations on your own yet."

"Well, that would leave me with nothing," she said, smiling.

"I'm serious."

"I promise to signal if I feel as if death is inevitable without you."

"Elvia..."

"I _know_. Okay?" The smile was gone from her face. "You're scared. I'm scared, too. Do you think I _want_ to...to...?"

"I'm sorry. It's going to be fine, just like Dumbledore said," he interrupted. He realized that his own words were causing her to grow scared, to strip her of the courage she would desperately need in a few moments' time. He took her hand and pulled her towards him. Right before their bodies made contact, though, he remembered that he needed to keep his scent from rubbing off on her and paused. Both shifted uncomfortably. "Just _ask_ me for help if you need it."

"I will."

They stood for a moment and imagined hugging the other goodbye, wishing fiercely that they had the freedom to do so. But suddenly Lupin's eyes widened and Elvia knew. She turned around and saw that the windows in the church glowed softly with candle light that was not there mere seconds ago.

"That's my cue," she whispered. Giving him one last look of 'goodbye' she stepped around the tree.

"You have your wand, right?" Lupin asked, feeling somewhat foolish. Of course she had her wand, but he would have said anything to keep her there for another moment.

"Yes," she smiled, lifting the back of her shirt to show him where she had it tucked in her skirt.

"Good."

"...Remus?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"I don't believe I've told you this yet, even though I'm sure you already know...But I love you, too."

He smiled. "Tell me again when you get back."

And without another word she was gone.

* * *

Elvia heard the faint echo of voices quite a ways before reaching the church. It sounded as though a few individuals had yet to arrive in order for the meeting to start, so those already present made lazy conversation. She listened for anything important before making her entrance.

"...What do you suppose he will ask of us?..."

"...I enjoy Albania but I must say I will be relieved to relocate to Greece..."

"...Does he truly still live?..."

"...I will accompany Alexander after the meeting tonight..."

_You're going to go in, _she told herself_, You're going to say you're on business for Malov Storvich and would like a full update on where the Dark Lord is hiding so that we may better assist him. You're going to do it. And you're going to do it...Now. _

She took a step forward but stopped.

_Now. _

Frozen.

She breathed deeply, in and out. She smelled her kind inside the building, their vampirism oozing the same smell that came from her own father, and she couldn't help but dislike them.

_No! I don't want to!_

She stomped her foot in frustration.

_Elvia! You have a wand! You study MAGIC! Don't be pathetic! _

_Allrightallright! I'm going. Now. _

One more step. Stop.

_You're ridiculous. _

She pulled her feet up, though they were as heavy as iron bars as they reluctantly dragged her forward and around the corner leading to the entrance of the building. Her arm felt no lighter as it raised and gripped the door handle, and she could have sworn that the clatter it made as the metal shifted was loud enough to stir a few birds from the trees.

The door creaked open. The porcelain men and women were all standing, congregating still. Chairs littered the floor but were not yet occupied, and an old, wooden platform stood empty towards the front of the room, obviously intended for whoever would be addressing the group.

All of the crystal eyes were suddenly on her. She didn't interrupt anything especially important, but nobody recognized this new face.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Elvia Storvich...And as you are no doubt able to tell, I am one of you."

Eyes danced around the room, catching each other then looking forward again.

"I come to seek information regarding Lord Voldemort for my father, Malov Storvich."

A few bodies eagerly replied at once.

"But why have we never seen you before?" asked a tall woman with beautiful golden, flowing hair.

"Until recently, I have not been of age to attend any meetings on behalf of my father, as I was finishing my studies at school."

"... And why is Malov not here himself?" asked an even more stunning man with black hair and a red robe.

"I'm afraid..." she paused, "I'm afraid that is none of your concern. As it stands, I am here in his place and anything you say to me will be kept in the strictest confidence. Agreed?"

A few people nodded, but not everyone.

"Now, I must ask you, where is Lord Voldemort presently?"

No one moved nor spoke. They clearly had yet to trust the young and rather forceful woman before them.

"Do you believe that I would willingly seek out the Dark Lord if I had no intention of serving him faithfully?" Elvia asked. "We all know that he is still capable of great and terrible things, which he would surely and easily use to destroy me in a heartbeat if I approached him for any other purpose."

A few people shifted their footing, but still, no one dared to answer.

_When logic has no place, fear usually works rather well_, she thought.

Elvia pulled out her wand and pointed it at the group.

"Do you dare question my father's service? And that of his family?"

"He hides!" someone shouted suddenly.

The eyes which were once glued to Elvia now faced another small man in the back of the room who looked excited yet terrified to be receiving the attention.

"He is hardly human, but he lives and he hides in the mountains and forests south of Skenderbej."

Elvia had to keep her elation from surfacing too quickly.

"You are sure? You have seen him?"

"Yes, miss! I have seen him myself!"

_I got it! I can't believe I got it! For once Dumbledore asked me to do something and I did it right! I will have a definite answer for him when I return to Hogwarts. Finally!_

"Brilliant," she said as calmly as she could. "You have been most helpful."

"Is this the only information you require?" asked the tall brunette once more.

_Is it? What else would they know? _

_Wait._

_Maybe I should just leave. I got everything Dumbledore wanted. Listen to Remus for once. We can't stay any longer than absolutely necessary._

"For now, yes. Thank you," Elvia replied heavily.

"Is the meeting over, then?" asked the small man.

"Are you not still awaiting your speaker?"

"We were before you entered, Ms. Storvich," he answered.

Elvia felt her stomach sink slightly.

"And why are you not still?" she asked.

Many faces simply stared at her blankly, then, to her horror, moved up over her head.

"Who _was_ your speaker to be this evening?" she asked in hardly above a whisper.

"Me," came a deep, cold, terrible voice behind her in the doorway.

Elvia turned around, even though she knew who she would meet. Reluctant to pry her eyes from the floor, the voice continued.

"And I do not recall asking you, daughter, to come here on my behalf."


	24. Chapter 24

"_Expelliarmus_"

Elvia was lost in a far off place somewhere beyond her mind. Her skin felt so numb that she hardly noticed her wand leave her grasp.

Why? Why did she not consider this possibility? The answer was right there in front of her; she knew the truth about her father, of his loyalty and service to Voldemort. It would be natural for him to be a part of this organization of vampires, enough to where she should have known to investigate.

Everything is always so abundantly clear in hindsight.

"It is extremely fortunate that you informed me of my..._daughter's_...activities as of late, Lucius. I almost did not want to believe it, and yet here we are," Malov said, his eyes piercing into Elvia's.

From behind him, the sound of footsteps rounded Malov and presented themselves. It was rather strange how alike they appeared, both with their long, blonde hair and icy cold eyes. A third man with brown hair that Elvia did not recognize stood behind them in the doorway.

"It's a shame that a girl with so much promise decided to become Dumbledore's newest pet," Lucius sneered. "Just like her mother."

There were a million things she wanted to say but remained silent. Elvia felt small, just like a child again, caught playing somewhere that she wasn't allowed. Everything was lost, and the realization of which caused her strength and confidence, which she had so carefully built over the previous months, to come crumbling down. Dumbledore would never know how hard she tried or how close she came. All he would know is that she failed.

"Lucius, you and Palo take Elvia outside. I wish to address this group properly."

"Any special treatment for the child of Storvich?" Malfoy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I do not know what you mean. I no longer have a child."

* * *

Lupin waited in the woods for a sign of any kind of activity from the church. All was quiet. He breathed deeply in and out as his anxiety calmed slowly. Every few moments a breeze would flow through the air and he would detect a faint scent of the vampires from the building, but nothing powerful enough to bother Moony.

_No news is good news_, he thought as he paced back and forth.

Just then, both his nose and his ears detected movement scattering in multiple directions. His eyes bolted towards the church and saw the tiny shadows of many figures walking away from the building. He crouched behind a bush and hoped the foliage around him might hide his scent from the passersby. While some came close, most sounded a good distance away before disappearing entirely.

He let out a sigh of relief. Elvia would return any second now. It would be over.

Lupin rose but did not see anyone else in the forest. Against his instincts to approach the church and seek her out, he remained standing where he was, unwilling to risk exposing himself prematurely and ruining the plan. Perhaps she was simply still conversing with a few stragglers, or she took a different path into the forest than before. Or perhaps...No.

The minutes passed and yet she did not come. He repeated to himself his promise only to come to her aid if she gave a signal. No lights in the air or calls for help so far. Only silence.

Then suddenly, as if his fears were sealing his fate, his heart turned to stone and his blood to acid. A scream permeated the air around him, echoing off of every rock and tree.

Signal be damned, he withdrew his wand and ran.

* * *

Once they were outside, Lucius grabbed Elvia by her hair and dragged her alongside him. The shock and surge of pain caused her to let out a scream, but he only gripped harder.

"Shut up, girl."

She tried to grab his hands and pry his fingers loose, but his wand swiftly met her throat and she ceased her attempts.

When they were well behind the church and into the forest, her head and back were slammed painfully against a tree as a rope sprung from Lucius' wand, flying behind her and pinning her arms to the trunk. Elvia blinked, but the shapes and figures in front of her blurred as lights flashed on and off.

"Who's here with you?" Lucius asked calmly.

"W-What?" Elvia replied. She felt as though she were about to be sick with dizziness while she tried to keep her head up.

Lucius pointed his wand at her. One by one, a thousand burning hot knives drove into her skin and tore her flesh. The pain was so great that she could barely hear her own screams over the sound of her brain catching on fire. She struggled against the tree in vain to free herself and fight off whatever instruments of torture were ripping her apart, but when she looked at her body, instead of seeing buckets of blood as she imagined, nothing was there.

_The Cruciatus Curse_.

The pain, as suddenly as it engulfed her, just as suddenly stopped and Elvia instinctively gasped for breath.

"I asked, who is here with you? Dumbledore would never send a student on her own to a place such as this, even if she _was_ a vampire."

"No one! I'm alone!" Elvia cried, pleading with the heavens that he would believe her.

He did not.

His hand swiftly struck her cheek and her vision again went blurry. The aftershock of his blow made the skin on her face go numb and the muscles in her neck stretch to keep her together.

"While Dumbledore may be brilliant, his shortcoming is that he cares too much for the people in this world that, in fact, matter very little," he continued, as if completely unaffected by the state of her.

"He wanted to, but I said no," Elvia said softly, trying to hold back a sob. "I told him I wouldn't come at all if it meant that I would put anyone else in danger."

"So you were stupid enough to think you could do this on your own?" Lucius asked.

Elvia stood silently. _I was stupid enough to think I could do this at all._

When she gave no reply, he looked at Palo and both men threw their heads back and laughed.

"See, now there is the trouble with Gryffindors," Malfoy said, shaking his head. "They think they can do it all on their own. Such _bravery_. And look where you are now...Alone."

She glared at him.

"At least your mother had the sense to keep a few watchful eyes behind her back. That's something she learned from Slytherin. The only thing, it seems."

"All the better for _her_," Elvia snapped.

The smile faded from Lucius' face. He pointed his wand at her and again the flames of agony swept over her body, sucking the air out of her chest. As much as Elvia wanted to keep quiet, she screamed. It was an involuntary choice. Nothing in the world could ever be happy or beautiful again as she began to hope for death.

"NO!" she begged as tears fell from her eyes. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"

Her body hunched forward; the only thing that kept her standing were the ropes tying her arms to the tree. It was gone.

_Why did I have to say anything?_

"Whether or not you are in company, Elvia, we will surely see. At the very least, I will teach you a lesson for your disrespect during my visit to Hogwarts."

* * *

Lupin approached the church cautiously. He saw no figures in the windows as he ran, but was still slow to open the door. As it opened wider and wider, it appeared that the building would be completely empty. The chairs were vacant and no bodies were seen lingering around them. Although if he were to see a figure they would most assuredly be a vampire, he feared the emptiness. Without anyone around, there would be no one with information as to Elvia's whereabouts. Finally, as the last bits of the room were exposed, there in the corner, waiting, was Malov Storvich.

"I thought you might be the one to come," he said.

The painful realization of what must have happened slowly dawned on Lupin. While he had no doubt that Elvia could handle herself against vampires, her father was magical, along with anyone he may have brought with him. Horrible thoughts flooded his head.

"Where is she?" Lupin asked.

"Of whom do you speak?" Malov replied ignorantly.

"Elvia. What have you done with her?"

"Well now, I may not be the best person to ask, Remus."

Lupin shook with anger. "And why is _that_?"

"Let's see, it's been such a busy evening," Malov began with a small smile, knowing he tormented Lupin with his delay, "But the last time I saw her, she was being escorted out of the building by Mr. Malfoy."

Lupin's eyes widened. He felt Moony begin to stir. "How could you?!"

"Very easily, as a matter of fact. Those who betray me are swiftly removed from my life."

"She's your own daughter!"

"Even if the child lives beyond this evening, she will be no daughter of mine."

Moony began to rise higher in the pit of his stomach. A threat to himself was one thing; a threat to his mate was quite another. But if he let the wolf take control, Lupin knew he would tear this man to pieces with his bare hands, and If Elvia's father died, so would the hope of finding her. With great discipline, he raised his wand.

"Tell me where she is or I will kill you."

"Why not do it now that you have the chance?" Malov replied, egging him on.

Lupin took a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me and go. I just want to find her."

"I know you do," Malov said as he took a step forward, "Which is why I will not tell you. I don't want an animal like you coming anywhere near a vampire, whether I care for her or not."

Lupin's wand raised higher.

"What are you going to do, Remus? Use an Unforgivable Curse? I thought you loved the Ministry and all of its pathetic rules."

"I don't have to," Lupin replied. "_Lumos solem_!"

A beam of light exploded at the end of Lupin's wand and the man in front of him sunk to the ground shrieking, trying to hide his face from the horrible glare. The pitch of his scream grew louder and louder and Lupin momentarily removed the light.

"Tell me where she is!" Lupin shouted, "Or I will continue."

The man on the floor looked up at him. His skin already showed signs of blistering as red patches spread across his body.

"I will not help a filthy werewolf and that mudblood-loving wizard you call a Headmaster!"

Furiously Lupin lifted his wand and shouted the incantation once more. Malov began to squirm on the floor, rolling from side to side as the scent of burning flesh filled the room. His wand rolled out from under him and Lupin snatched it quickly.

"TELL ME!"

"She'll be _dead_ by now!"

The dying vampire on the floor continued to scream. Lupin ceased the spell and looked at the pathetic figure below him barely clinging to life. His skin shriveled and oozed and his eyes were blood red.

"I will end your misery when you tell me where she is," Lupin said. His own eyes did not belong to him anymore, but to a creature with no other purpose in life but to find what he desired.

"You...filthy..._animal_..." Malov hissed.

"I can watch you in agony as long as it takes."

Malov lay wheezing on the floor. He looked inhuman.

"Lucius took her outside into the woods."

"He did not disapparate?" Lupin asked.

"No," he continued to wheeze, "I did not instruct them to."

"_Them_?"

"Palo LeComb accompanied him."

Without another word Lupin turned to run out of the church.

"LUPIN! DO NOT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Malov screamed behind him.

"Rest assured, Storvich, you will die soon enough."

* * *

"Malfoy, there's a light coming from the church," Palo said.

The distraction was the only thing that caused Lucius to pause in his torture of Elvia. She could barely hear the conversation between the two men as she struggled to stay conscious against the tree; all she knew was that the pain stopped.

"I will go and see who's there. Watch over her until I get back," Lucius instructed.

Senses returning slowly, Elvia finally realized what was happening. Malfoy would be leaving for some reason. She was finally rid of him, and only one person stood in her way of freedom. This man, whoever he was, could be dangerous, even more dangerous than her previous captor, but one man certainly beat two.

With Elvia's hands tied behind her back, the options were limited. Even if she could use her natural magic to conjure his wand, it would be rather ineffective if she could not point it in the direction she needed. The only hope for escape was to draw him close and wound him.

Somehow.

_Of course_.

She smiled.

_But no! How could I? _

_What other choice do I have? Would I rather be tortured to death?_

Her instincts to survive overwhelmed her mind.

_No, I don't care what I have to do, I will not die here. No matter what. _

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her magic and felt the top two buttons of her shirt release, then shifted to allow more of her skin to show. She raised her eyes towards Palo. Previously leaning upon a tree, he noticed her gaze and slowly approached her where she stood. His eyes wandered over her.

"Please. Will you show me mercy?" she asked, sounding as weak as possible. It wasn't difficult. "Can you give me water?"

He made a face as if to tell her how ridiculous she was for having the nerve to ask, but stopped when he allowed himself to scan her again. She had undone yet another button. He stood up straight.

"I can't. I'm here to make sure you don't move until Malfoy gets back," he finally said with a thick London accent.

"Please, sir. He might be gone a while," she pleaded, subtly trying to lean forward. "I won't say a word about _anything_ that happens while he's away."

His eyes snapped up. The suggestion did not escape him. Palo took further steps to close their distance until he was mere feet in front of her.

"Anything?" he asked.

Elvia nodded.

Palo took out his wand and conjured a goblet, then levitated it towards Elvia's lips. The water was truly as marvelous as she thought it would be, seemingly healing her cracked lips and dry throat in an instant. When she finished the last sip, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the man was so close to her that their bodies were almost touching. The wand was in neither hand.

"I suppose there's no reason not to enjoy you before Malfoy finishes you off."

Elvia did her best to look frightened, even summoning a few tears.

"But don't worry, love. You may even like it."

His hand slid under her blouse. She tried not to instinctively react. Instead, she once again closed her eyes and imagined where his wand was tucked in his robe pockets.

His other hand slid up her thigh and below her skirt.

Trying to keep her focus, she imagined the small object floating higher and higher, and when she allowed herself to open her eyes, the wand itself was in mid air behind Palo, ready for her to seize it.

It was ready. It was time.

Choking down one last ounce of hesitation, Elvia gripped the rope around her wrists to support her while she rose her legs and wrapped them tightly around the man, pinning him closer. He groaned, believing she welcomed his advance, but when he noticed the change in her eyes the realization of danger befell him. He uselessly tried to escape, but when his head turned to look back, Elvia sunk her teeth into the exposed flesh of his neck, ripping and tearing until she felt no further resistance.

Warm liquid filled her mouth. It was sweet. It was putrid. She hated it and loved it. Her entire life she'd fought against this very act, this horrendous deed of draining one's life by sucking their blood, and now she welcomed it to save her own skin. But still she sucked and drank. If she did not drain him correctly he would merely turn into a vampire himself. She swallowed, feeling much of her energy return as she stole his. Finally, when nothing more came from him, she released his neck and allowed him to fall to the ground. He was dead.

Acting against her better judgement, Elvia stared at him, lying cold on the ground, and instead of making haste to free herself, she began to weep. She did not feel like a hero; she felt like a killer. A killer who sucked his blood from his neck. A monster. Was this her fate in The Order? Would she have to resort to this each time she couldn't find a way out? Did Dumbledore want her as a secret weapon, knowing she would cave in if need be?

Trembling, she wiped her mouth on her shoulder, but all that did was show the crimson red evidence of her deeds on her white clothes. She wanted out of the forest, away from this body and back at Hogwarts.

The shifting of rocks and twigs sounded in the distance. Terrified of Lucius returning and punishing her for murdering his man, Elvia scrambled to free herself. The figure approached, now discernible in the distance. Elvia sobbed quietly as she attempted to point the wand in the air at the intruder. It would be difficult, if not impossible, to make use of it.

"Elvia?!" the figure shouted.

_Remus_. "REMUS!" she shouted ecstatically. "I'm here! Right here!"

Lupin ran towards her, but Elvia suddenly felt as though she turned to stone.

"Wait! Stop!" she shouted.

Lupin halted twenty feet from the tree and looked at her, worried.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked desperately.

She began to sob louder. "Look what I've done."

Remus looked at the man on the ground, and the wound on his neck, then back at Elvia.

Despite feeling inevitable shock, he came to speak. "It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do," he said gently.

"What if I've become this? What if it grows?"

"It won't. I know it."

"How?" she asked, "Look at him! Look at me!"

"This man tried to kill you!" Lupin shouted. "In the end, using a wand would have accomplished the same thing!"

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't know if I can trust myself anymore," Elvia whispered as she bent her head down.

Lupin raised his wand and approached her, then the coils around her arms and wrists released, freeing her skin from their tight grasp.

"Listen," he said, standing in front of her, "Do you remember the first night we were together?"

"Yes," she replied.

"When I bit you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I felt this very same way afterwards. As though I could never take the chance of hurting you again, so I simply stayed away."

"I remember."

"But what I failed to realize was that, not only did that bind Moony to you, but you to him."

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising her head.

"Normally when a person is bitten by an unchanged werewolf, they slowly develop certain...Wolfish tendencies. They like rare meat, moonlit strolls, and so forth. You just didn't notice because, as a vampire, you most likely already enjoyed those things."

"I don't understand."

"As crazy as it sounds, Elvia, you now have a small bit of werewolf inside you, and I believe that is what's telling you not to harm me. That's why you've been so comfortable with me on nights when you skip your potion."

Her mouth fell open.

"So you see, I don't fear you, Elvia. Not in the slightest."

She finally allowed herself to smile.

"And I don't believe anyone else has reason to, either. Not unless they're a Death Eater."

Laughing through her tears, she fell into him and clutched him tightly to her. They hadn't touched the whole day; mere hours ago, she believed this luxury lost forever, and breathed in his beautifully tainted scent until her lungs were full of air.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," Lupin said into her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Certainly. It would be a hell of a thing to explain to the Headmaster."

Elvia chuckled again. It was much needed medicine.

"Wait, what happened to Lucius?" she asked.

"He didn't put up much of a fight before disapparating. The man's a bit of a coward when he feels alone."

"Alone? Wasn't my father there?"

Lupin took a step back and looked at her with a horribly guilty expression.

"Elvia, your father...Your father is...Dead."

"Dead?"

Lupin nodded heavily.

"You must know it wasn't my intention, but-"

Elvia sat down on a boulder. Her face was unreadable.

"It was the only way I could find you."

She continued to stare at the ground.

"I understand if you're angry with me."

She stood up quickly. "I'm not angry with you. I suspected that it would come to this, sooner or later. He was a horrible man. At the very least, it's justice for what he did to my mother."

"It's okay to take time to heal, even if you didn't love him."

She buried her face in his chest once more.

"I _didn't_ love him. I don't feel a thing. That's why I'm grieving."


	25. Chapter 25

Lupin wrapped his arms around Elvia as he closed his eyes and disapparated them to Hogsmeade. With his arm still on her shoulder, they walked along the darkened street as its occupants remained in a deep slumber. Elvia allowed him to guide her, hardly lifting her head to view the path in front of them.

He did not realize how tired he was until they reached the castle gate and felt his fear dissolve as their safety net came closer and closer. Perched upon the iron bars was Fawkes the phoenix, who took flight so quickly that Lupin questioned whether he'd seen him at all, but when they arrived inside to Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Madam Pomfrey waiting, he was certain that the bird alerted their forthcoming. His arm dropped away from Elvia as they entered through the door.

"Elvia, are you all right? What happened to you?" Dumbledore asked.

She raised her eyes up wearily, but Lupin answered. "Not everything went according to plan."

"Do you need the hospital wing?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Lupin looked at her. "You need to go to the hospital wing."

Madam Pomfrey appeared as eager as Lupin.

"I said I'm _fine_," Elvia answered, slightly louder than she meant to.

"How did this happen?" the Headmaster asked again.

"Voldemort, what's left of him, is in a forest south of Skenderbej, wherever that is," Elvia replied in a far-off voice.

"I know it's difficult," Dumbledore said, so seriously that Elvia's eyes began to pay attention, "But you must tell me what happened to _you_, Elvia."

She sat down slowly on an arm chair and pondered.

"I entered the church and said everything we planned, and a man who claimed to have seen Voldemort told me the location I just related to you," she began before looking up and seeing the group waiting for more. "And then my father appeared with Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy in Albania?" Snape asked, shocked.

"They realized right away why I was there. Who I was working for. And then..."

Elvia paused for a moment.

"...My father cast me out. He gave me to Malfoy, who took me to the forest and cursed me."

Dumbledore's face looked ghastly. "Where is your father now?"

"Dead," interjected Lupin.

"What?"

"Storvich and I had an encounter," Lupin sighed, "He refused to tell me where Elvia had been taken and the situation escalated. When I finally received an answer, I ran to the forest where I happened upon Malfoy and told him Storvich was dead. He disapparated and that's when I found Elvia, tied to a tree and badly wounded."

Elvia drew her legs to her chest as the focus in the room turned to her once more. The blue eyes flashed back, shining with building tears.

"Yes. It's true. His last wish was that I would die. That no one would find me. My own flesh and blood!"

Her face contorted painfully as she laced her fingers through her hair. No one dared move or speak, and even Snape's usual expression of coldness looked somewhat like pity.

"Wasn't he supposed to love me?!"

She started to cry, seeming to forget her audience. Madam Pomfrey placed her hand over her heart in sympathy.

To Lupin, everything that was right in the world was being torn into pieces as he watched Elvia finally begin to break, unable to do anything to help her. Unfortunately, as a member of The Order, this would only be one of many heartaches that he wasn't sure he could watch her endure.

"This is my fault," whispered Dumbledore. "What you have been through, what I should have known would come to pass, is more than anyone should have to bear."

Elvia didn't move, she was hardly listening.

_No_, thought Lupin, _I killed him. I destroyed any hope of her father being in her life again_.

"We will go to the hospital wing," said Dumbledore, "And this time I will not take 'no' for an answer."

* * *

After Elvia was escorted away by Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore insisted that she rest, uninterrupted, until the spring holidays were over. In a small way, Lupin thought, her being cut off from him would make his moon cycle easier that month. The Headmaster also advised him not to initiate any further supplemental defense against the dark arts lessons until she recovered.

"It was all too much too soon," he said, "And we need to rewind."

The night in Albania replayed over and over again in his head while Lupin walked the corridors every evening. He would have done anything to reach Elvia, that was for certain, and while he did not regret killing Malov Storvich, he certainly hated that fate forced him to play a hand. He feared Elvia would always associate him with this deed, with the death of her only family member, and that deep down, she may never be able to forgive him.

His mind lead him to further questions night after night over the course of the week. If Elvia joined The Order immediately after graduating, would Albania happen again? He pondered their future, going on assignments, unsure of whether they'd see each other at the end of the day. Finding and destroying evil was their objective; would their love for something else get in the way? How many times would he sacrifice the opportunity to get closer to Voldemort in order to save her? Could he forgive himself if he failed?

Lying on his bed one evening in a sweat and completely unable to sleep, he rose up, sat at his desk, and drew out a piece of parchment. With a heavy hand, he began to write.

* * *

The first day back at school felt like an extension of a bad dream that Elvia could not awaken from, even though the past two days she had been under the effects of the dreamless sleep potion administered by Madam Pomfrey. Everyone was talking and laughing in the bright spring sunlight, elaborating on their holiday break in London or Ireland as Elvia remained in the shadows to remember hers. While she considered herself recovered, meaning she no longer felt the urge to weep at her father's horrible betrayal, pretending like nothing happened was difficult. Walking along, as if in hiding, her only consolation was that she would arrive in defense against the dark arts momentarily, seeing the man she'd been cut off from for almost a week. In the pit of her stomach, she knew that if she could only be alone with him once more, she could truly begin to heal.

Elvia entered the classroom twenty minutes early, fully expecting Lupin to be waiting, but no one was inside.

_Odd_, she thought, _Maybe he's still eating breakfast_.

She sat down in her usual place and unloaded her bag as more bodies began to trickle in, growing excited each time the door opened in anticipation that it would be the professor walking inside. Soon the whole classroom was full of students chattering loudly. When the hour struck, the door from the top of the stairs opened and emerging from it was Lupin, looking slightly shabby as usual, but warm and pleasant none the less. Elvia tried to keep her disappointment from showing.

_He was in his office the whole time? _She thought as her heart sank slightly, _Didn't he know it was me in here, waiting for him?_

"Good morning, class," he said brightly as he scanned the room. When his eyes fell on Elvia, they softened momentarily. "I hope your holidays were pleasant."

A soft wave of "Yes, sir," sounded around the room to answer.

"Now, as you know, the spring holidays may be wonderful, but they signify the coming end of the school year, and I would like for you all to be as prepared as possible for your final examinations."

A grumble came from most every desk.

"It may be early, but I would like to meet with each one of you briefly over the coming weeks to discuss where I feel your strengths and weaknesses are, that way you have plenty of time to study and improve yourself."

Reluctantly, most every student nodded their head. While they didn't like getting a head start on studying, they could appreciate that Professor Lupin was the kind of teacher who wanted to make sure everyone received the highest marks possible.

"I will meet with two students per day during the last half hour of class, at which point you may use that time to finish your notes or study independently."

With that, he flicked his wand and began his lecture, not giving Elvia another glance. Just as he said he would, thirty minutes before class ended, he called a student starting with "A" to meet in his office, and another one fifteen minutes later. When the period was over, he simply remained inside with the door closed, shutting Elvia out in her confusion.

* * *

"So Elvia, are you going?" came a boy's voice behind her in the hallway.

Elvia turned and saw Oliver Wood walking quickly to catch up with her.

"To what?" she replied.

"The party, of course."

"What party?"

"For graduation. Every year the faculty throws a party for the top seventh year students! Didn't you know?"

"Oh...I must have forgotten," Elvia said. In truth, she'd never even thought about it; she was too busy wondering why Lupin was not at dinner.

"Did you receive your invitation yet?

"No, I don't think so."

"Don't worry, you will. You've got to have the highest marks in our year," he said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"I don't know...I guess we'll see," she said, trying to smile back.

"I'm pretty sure I'm only invited because I'm Quiddich captain. My grades aren't so spectacular."

They both laughed.

"And you're supposed to bring a date," Oliver added, somewhat bashfully.

Elvia's stomach twisted, but she said nothing. The two Gryffindors continued walking in silence.

"Well then, I'm due at practice," he said suddenly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elvia."

With that he turned down the hall on their right and was gone. As for her, she continued on her way until she reached the door for defense against the dark arts, determined to have a few moments of privacy with Lupin, even if she had to steal them.

Elvia opened the door to an empty classroom. The sun was beginning to set and the last rays of light bounced off of the vials and cages holding the mysterious creatures all around the room. Climbing the stairs with nerves of excitement in her stomach, she finally reached the door and knocked. No one answered. She tried the handle, but it was locked.

"Professor?" she called. Out of paranoia, she looked around her to make sure she was indeed alone before trying again. "Remus?"

Silence. She waited a moment before slowly retracing her steps away from the door, hoping that it would open, but to her disappointment it didn't move.

_Where could he be?_ She thought as she walked heavily back outside.

Elvia returned to her room and fell on top of the giant canopy bed, only to have two letters on her pillow poke her cheek. The first was from Dumbledore, and as predicted by Oliver it was an invitation to the annual Seventh Year Ball, hosted by the faculty of Hogwarts, in two weeks time. Reading the fine print, she couldn't help but smile when she saw that the letter suggested a date for each student, however, it wasn't mandatory.

The second envelope had no name or writing on the front. Curiously, she turned it around and tore it open, drawing out the letter inside.

"Remus," she smiled.

_Elvia,_

_I hope that you have taken the time Dumbledore advised to heal. I've thought about you every day, wishing I could say something to make the past seem right, but after many evenings of searching through my soul, I have found nothing. _

_There is no easy way to say this, but I must. Elvia, our relationship has to end. While this secret life at Hogwarts may be a possibility for now, when you join The Order I cannot allow myself to have feelings for you, or you for me, knowing the risks involved. Our recent trip to Albania showed me that the only thing I fear more than Voldemort living is you dying, and I refuse to let that dictate my actions. I made a commitment, to myself and the memory of my friends, not to rest until the dark side was defeated. I cannot abandon them now._

_While it will not be easy, we must both find a way to move on from each other as adults. Dumbledore has requested that we discontinue my private lessons, and I feel that without these unsupervised meetings, we may slowly come to form a platonic friendship in place of a relationship. _

_Please forgive me for the hurt this will cause. I never meant for it to be this way, but the manner in which I live my life truly dictates that I walk alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus _


	26. Chapter 26

_Breathe. Just breathe_.

Elvia sat on her bed, hands shaking, rereading the letter Lupin sent her.

_He can't be doing this. He just can't. _

When she finally raised herself up, she sat at her desk to write a response.

_Remus, _

_How could you?_

_Remus,_

_Can't we talk about this in person?_

_Remus,_

_Please listen, we can find a way to make this work._

Each time she started a letter, it was immediately crumpled and thrown in the garbage. Nothing sounded good enough to change his mind. She convinced him once, months ago, to give it a try; she had poured her heart and soul into making their relationship work. If he didn't see the use in staying with her now, he was truly lost. Thinking back on the day, everything was so obvious; his ignorance of her and his absence in areas he knew she'd be. He was already done, so much so that he couldn't be bothered to break her heart in person.

In the end, she still made one last try. It was a struggle to keep her tear drops from smudging the paper as she wrote.

_Remus, _

_I'm sorry for what happened between us in Albania. Believe me when I say I would never want to come between you and your ambitions, although I think ours are the same. I still feel confident that we can find a balance, but if there is truly nothing that I can do to change your mind, tell me so and I will never bother you again. _

_If it means anything, I don't think I can do this without you._

_Sincerely,_

_Elvia_

"Katie, may I borrow your owl?" Elvia asked when she raced into the common room.

"Sure. Are you all right?" Katie replied, scanning her friend.

"Oh yes, I just have something to send immediately. I should have done it earlier, but you know how that goes," she tried to say with a shrug and a smile.

Elvia followed Katie to her room, attached the tiny piece of parchment to her owl's talon, and allowed it to fly out of the window.

"Thanks, Katie!" Elvia called over her shoulder as she ran up to her room.

The night was long. Elvia sat on her window ledge for hours, hoping to see a feathered friend deliver Lupin's response. Any kind of activity was out of the question as her mind raced millions of miles away, imagining the possibility of a happy reply. While she knew it was unrealistic to hope for a letter right away, she continued to sit and stare at the tiny sliver of a moon. What she hated the most was the state of unknowing; would she feel joy by morning, or unimaginable sorrow?

Something in the air caught her eye. A black figure was swooping in front of the moon, casting its shadow through her window.

"An owl!" she whispered.

Immediately she opened the panel and stuck her head out, trying to spot it again. Sure enough, down flew the bird, landing directly on her arm with a fresh piece of parchment in place of the previous one. Elvia took a deep breath, then forced herself to untie the string, giving the bird a small scratch under the chin in gratitude.

_Elvia,_

_I have tried, but I simply cannot see a way for this to work. As long as we are both in The Order and we both want to see Voldemort defeated, there isn't a possibility for anything beyond a friendship between us. _

_Again, I regret that I allowed this to happen. The fault is entirely my own. I hope that in time, you can come to forgive me._

_Remus_

The letter dropped out of her hands as Elvia leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

* * *

Elvia didn't go to breakfast the next morning. On her way to transfiguration she tried to stay out of everyone's way, to continue walking as if she were part of the undead, because stopping to talk ran the risk of pouring her emotions on somebody willing to listen. Did anyone care that her heart was broken? That every reason for happiness in the world was gone? She had no family, few friends and now the man she loved had left, too. It felt like the first day of school again, sitting alone on the train, riding to a place she had no reason to go to.

Elvia waited on a bench outside of the classroom, looking at the sky which steadily grew darker with clouds.

"Miss Storvich, how are you today?" came an unmistakable voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to respond.

"Very well, Professor Dumbledore, and yourself?"

"I cannot complain. I have a party to look forward to, after all," the old man said with a smile.

Once again, Elvia needed reminding based on the look of confusion on her face.

"The graduation party, of course. Did you not receive my invitation?"

"Oh!" she replied, "Yes, yes I did. Thank you."

"And who might you be going with? Surely someone has asked you by now."

"I'm not sure I'm going, Professor."

"Why ever not?" Dumbledore asked as he sat beside her.

"I suppose I'm not quite up to dancing any time soon."

"Well, why don't you play the piano for us? Then you won't have to dance."

_Damn_, Elvia thought.

"It seems that would leave me with no excuse, Sir," she said with a tired laugh.

"Is there any other reason you do not wish to go?" Dumbledore asked, looking her deeply in the eyes. "It should be quite a pleasant time, and many of the faculty members will have their families there as well."

Elvia paused and looked at him. He might understand if she told him the truth, but that was impossible.

"No, not at all. I'd be happy to go."

"Excellent!" the Headmaster said with a smile, then turned to look at something behind Elvia. "Ah, Remus, good morning."

Elvia's spine stiffened and she deliberately looked the opposite direction. Footsteps approached from behind as she did her best to appear natural.

"Miss Storvich has just agreed to play the piano for us at the graduation party. What luck is that?"

"That's wonderful news, of course," a voice, _his_ voice said.

"Now if only she would tell me who's taking her to the party, I might be able to sufficiently embarrass her," Dumbledore chuckled.

Elvia stood up right away with her eyes still on the Headmaster. Trying to keep some control, she exhaled and smiled, then quickly stammered, "I'm not going with anyone, Professor. If you'll excuse me, I'll be late for Transfiguration."

She gathered her bag and sped off, both humiliated for blurting out that she didn't have a date and proud of herself for avoiding eye contact with Lupin. Now if only she could do the same thing, every day, for the remainder of the school year, she might just survive until graduation.

* * *

"She seems to be doing slightly better," Dumbledore commented as Lupin watched her walk away. "But, while she's always been quiet, her shyness appears especially troublesome today."

"That's to be expected," Lupin replied.

"Even though she had to have known what her father was capable of, I don't believe she ever truly accepted it."

"What?" Lupin asked.

"Her father, I can only assume that's still the reason for her behavior."

"Yes, of course," he nodded, feeling the guilt rise in his stomach.

"Time, only time will tell," the old man mused.

* * *

Weeks passed by slowly, each day ending like the last. Read all night, go to class, occasionally eat and come back to repeat the previous twenty-four hours. She tried to remain busy, because down time only lead to thoughts of the past.

Sometimes she cried. The first few days were the hardest, but as time went on she learned to appreciate the fact that she still had small things to be grateful for: defense against the dark arts, meal times, the occasional glance in the hallway, even if he would only bother to say "hello" if she were with a group of people. At first she avoided them, but found life to be substantially more miserable when she tried to ignore the fact that Remus Lupin existed.

The only time she found herself to be emotionally compromised in public was when he deliberately skipped over her name as he called students to meet with, simply moving on to letter "T" on the list, leaving her to sink slightly in her desk and clench her jaw in anger. Either he felt she needed zero instruction on how to study for the final exam, or apparently a single moment alone together was out of the question.

* * *

Lupin looked in the mirror the night of the ball and straightened his tie, then put on his jacket and tried to comb back his messy hair with his fingers. He wasn't exactly excited for the evening, mainly due to his having no family to invite, but he tried to see it as a way to celebrate with his students before saying goodbye. As he inspected himself one final time, the memories of his own Seventh Year Ball flashed in his head. Of course, only he and Peter had been invited; James and Sirius had to sneak inside. With a smile on his face, he tucked his wand in his pocket and left the room.

The party was held in the Great Hall. By the time Lupin arrived, quite a lot of people were packed inside, with a few perusing the food tables as the ghosts floated around to meet the guests of the attendees. He recognized some, having met a couple of staff members' families before coming to Hogwarts, but plenty of new faces decorated the giant room, along with lots of seventh year students. A melody came from the other end of the hall, and just as he knew she would, Elvia sat and played the piano, eyes cast downward.

"Remus! Please come and meet my daughter, Cassandra," Professor Sprout called.

Lupin walked over to a group consisting of Professor Sprout, a young blonde woman, Professor McGonagall and a man he'd never seen.

"Remus, this is Cassandra. She works at the ministry."

"Pleased to meet you," Lupin said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Remus. And what do you teach?" Cassandra asked.

"Defense against the dark arts."

She smiled as her mother and McGonagall made their way to the food table, leaving them to stand alone. "Would you like to dance?"

Surprised, he was slow to respond. "Oh...Certainly."

She took his arm as they walked to a small area of the hall where couples were dancing. The first few moments passed without a word and Lupin began to feel slightly uncomfortable, but Cassandra appeared completely at ease.

"My mother tells me you do an excellent job here," she said.

"Does she?" he replied.

"She said you even go out of your way to tutor students in your spare time."

"Occasionally, yes, I do," he answered, trying not to blush, or look at Elvia in the corner.

"And how does your girlfriend feel about you spending all of your days working? You must never get to see her."

Lupin stammered. "I don't have one."

"I see," Cassandra said, then smiled again.

Suddenly he detected something different in the air. When he listened closely, he noticed that the tune of the piano had changed. She was playing something...Something familiar.

"Do you have any plans for the summer?"

"Pardon?" Lupin asked as he turned his head back towards the woman he was dancing with.

"For the summer. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I was thinking of perhaps traveling and bringing more specimens back for study. The kids really love it when they get to see everything first hand."

There it was again, that familiar sound. He racked his brain back a few months; nothing, then further back. Yes. This was the song. The very same one Elvia played the first week of school, the night when he sought her out to apologize, the first time he sat at her side, so closely that he felt he wanted to touch her. This was when it began.

Lupin's eyes darted to the piano and there she sat, looking straight at him. When their eyes met, she immediately looked down again. Had she been listening?

The music softly faded as Dumbledore approached the podium in the front of the room.

"Now that our guests have arrived, I would like to thank you all for coming," the Headmaster said. "As you know, we are here to celebrate the top students of the class of 1994. So fortunate we have been to encounter such wonderful young minds."

The room applauded before he continued.

"I would like to congratulate Oliver Wood for an excellent job as Quiddich captain these many years, who goes on from Hogwarts with an offer to join Puddlemore United."

More applause as Wood made his way to the front of the room.

"And our talented pianist, who is also in the lead for this year's valedictorian, Elvia Storvich."

Elvia smiled from where she sat at the piano, but Dumbledore motioned for her to join Wood at the front of the room. When she stood, Lupin could see that she wore a short black lace dress with her hair pinned up above her neck. Without being able to help himself, his eyes followed her across the room.

"She's so beautiful," Cassandra whispered.

"And now, I believe our fine young students deserve a dance."

Elvia's face shot at Dumbledore, who only smiled in return as he charmed the piano to play on its own. Oliver, on the other hand, looked pleased. Too pleased, in Lupin's opinion. He grabbed Elvia's hand, who blushed, and lead her down the stairs to the open floor.

* * *

Elvia hated being the center of attention. Fortunately, she was able to share the spotlight with Wood, who didn't seem to mind at all. He drew her body close to his and laced their fingers together, raising their hands above their waists. She didn't realize how pleasantly warm it would feel to be held by him until he pulled her in.

"Did you come with anyone?" he asked in her ear.

She shook her head.

"I suppose I should have asked you properly."

"I probably would have said no," Elvia smiled.

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to lead you into thinking something that isn't true. I did it once and I refuse to do it again."

"What if I don't care?"

Elvia looked at him. "You will, I promise. You'll care if I hurt you."

"I'm willing to take the risk."

"I'll care. I can't do that to someone else, especially when..."

She stopped. For some reason her mouth was running away with her. He didn't need to know what she had been through. She pulled him tighter and rested her chin on his shoulder, wanting to feel the warmth again. Oliver responded by running his hand up her back.

"Especially when what?"

Elvia looked past his shoulder to where Lupin stood with a group of other professors, along with the blonde-haired woman he danced with earlier. He was staring at her. Had he been listening?

"It doesn't matter. Let's just dance."

Song after song played slowly as Elvia held onto Wood.

"I should go back to the piano," she said at times.

"No, stay. You don't belong hidden behind an instrument," Oliver would reply.

When she grew tired she pulled away for a drink, approaching the table and grabbing a goblet full of red liquid. She took the cup outside for some fresh air, but when she opened the door, only one person stood on the stone patio.

"Sorry," she said hastily before turning around.

"Wait."

Elvia stopped with her back facing Lupin, then turned and approached him slowly.

"Yes?"

He was having trouble speaking.

"What are your intentions with Mr. Wood tonight?" he asked.

Elvia felt taken aback. "After weeks of not speaking to me, this is what you ask?"

"I need to know."

She folded her arms over her chest. "I have none."

"Good." He didn't appear cocky, only relieved.

"And why does that concern you?"

His face turned red as he looked at his feet. "As much as I hate to say this, Elvia, I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to make sure Moony...Behaves...Once you move on."

Suddenly it dawned on her. She couldn't believe she had forgotten until now. Her mouth fell open and she could do nothing but breathe for a moment.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly," Elvia said slowly, "I can't have sex with another man because Moony will kill him."

"...Yes."

"And yet, I can't have sex with you because you don't want me."

"Elvia, that isn't tr-"

"Just answer the question please."

She appeared saddened, drained of life.

"Yes," he answered heavily.

Elvia bowed her head and put her hand over her eyes. Lupin didn't move; he was mortified at what he had just told her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked when she looked up, her eyes wet. "You left me when I needed you the most. How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry...I-I'll figure this out."

"I can't accept your apology," she snapped. "If this were some kind of accident, then yes, maybe I could. But you can change this; we could be together. And you're not."

He stood, hating himself. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You want to be free to wander, and I'm forced to stay alone. You made that very clear inside."

"You know that isn't true!"

"No, I don't," she said softly. "Not anymore."

She disappeared back inside before Lupin could respond. Mere seconds after she left, Dumbledore emerged from the same door, looking around in confusion.

"Did I see Miss Storvich come out here?" he asked.

"Yes, but she's gone now," Lupin replied, trying not to show his distress.

"Pity, there's something I need to ask her."

"What is it?"

"The Order has to meet soon and I would like to use her father's house as our new location. He shouldn't be needing it, after all," he said cheerfully.

"How long will the meeting last?"

"Oh, through the evening, I suspect. There should be plenty of room for us to stay the night if need be."

Lupin felt weak. "Will Elvia be attending the meeting as well?"

"I don't see how we could have it without her."


	27. Chapter 27

Elvia thought about rejoining Wood, but her chest began to cave in once she entered the Great Hall. For such a large room, it suddenly felt intoxicatingly small and overly crowded. She decided leave; not to the dormitories, but to a place where she might find someone who could understand.

She exited out of the doors to the patio once more, but this time as quietly as she could. Lupin didn't hear her as she crouched along the stone walls. The door opened a second time as she waited in the dark for her perfect opportunity, and out came the woman he'd been dancing with earlier. Cassandra.

"Remus, there you are!" she said brightly. "What have you been doing out here for so long? We've missed you inside."

"Oh, hello Cassandra. I'm just getting a bit of fresh air," he responded with his tired smile.

"Why don't you come inside? I could use a dance partner."

Elvia felt a fire grow in the pit of her stomach as she listened.

"Thank you for the lovely offer, but I think I might be ready to retire to my room. It's been quite a day."

Elvia smiled in the dark, then took the opportunity while he was distracted to jump over the wall and to the ground below.

Barefoot, she ran into the forest at magnificent speed. To anyone else, the darkness would have stopped them dead in their tracks, but she easily maneuvered through the trees to the river, and from there used her memory to lead her to the rocky hills. She hoped that he would still be there in hiding. If anyone could understand her current situation, it was Sirius Black.

By the time she reached the mouth of the cave, her feet were covered in mud and her hair had fallen out of its bun, draping her face and shoulders with loose, messy black curls. It was a sight that almost perfectly reflected the image of the scruffy dog in the corner, sound asleep.

"Sirius?" she said.

His eyes opened, at first in terror, but then softened. Elvia turned around, anticipating his transfiguration.

"What's wrong, Elvia?" she heard him say, then knew it was safe to face him.

Her heart had produced countless descriptions of her feelings over the past two weeks, and yet, now she didn't know where to begin.

"I..You..."

"I, what?"

"You were right. About Professor Lupin and I."

"Of course I was," he said with a smug smile.

"But...well," she tried to say, then felt her throat close up.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked.

"No. Yes. Now he is, apparently."

"What do you mean?"

"He left me. After everything he said about us being bound together, he just left me!" she blurted with a sob, while at the same time trying desperately to hold herself together.

Sirius stood for a moment, then shook his head.

"You're his best friend. I don't want to believe it's true, but was I a fool for trusting him?"

"No, you weren't. Remus is one of the most loyal men I have ever known," he said softly. "But you must understand that he will only allow himself to see you as his student until you graduate. He takes his work very seriously."

"That isn't it."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know if I've told you this, but I am joining The Order when I graduate..."

"Excellent!"

"But he said that as long as we both want Voldemort defeated, we cannot be together. It's as though he thinks I will distract him."

"Oh, dear."

Elvia stared out into the distance. "And maybe he's right."

"That's rubbish!" Sirius said. "James and Lily did wonderfully when they were in The Order, and they were married."

She looked him in the eyes. "So you see, he's not using the teacher/student relationship as an excuse. It's something much more that I can't seem to persuade him out of."

"Well, he's always been one to make the sacrifice, that's for certain."

Sirius had his chin resting in his hand in thought when he looked at her suspiciously.

"When you said Remus and you were 'bound' to each other, what exactly did you mean?"

_Oh, no._

Elvia froze.

"Are you saying he bit you?"

"No. I never said anything," Elvia said with wide eyes, heart racing.

Sirius walked up to her slowly, then gently brushed her hair away from her neck, drew her towards him and slid her dress, exposing her shoulder. It was right there waiting to be seen.

"He would not have just done that at any given time," Sirius said in the same tone of voice. "I didn't realize that you and he-"

Elvia nudged herself away from him.

"It was a mistake. I don't know what else to say."

Sirius looked at her sympathetically. "You chose to get involved with a very complicated man. I'm afraid that's the only consolation I can give you."

Elvia nodded and looked down.

"But if it makes you feel better, he won't be with anyone else, not while you are alive."

"How do you know?"

"He used to tell us about what might happen if he marked someone, and believe me when I say it wasn't soley the wolf's decision."

* * *

After Cassandra went back inside, Lupin remained on the patio to have some peace and quiet before going around and saying goodnight. That was when he noticed them. Shoes, down below the balcony on the grass.

"Excuse me, Professor, have you seen Elvia?" Wood asked as he popped his head outside the door. "We were going to walk back to the tower together...Professor?"

"Sorry Mr. Wood, I haven't," he finally responded, still staring at the shoes on the ground. If she hadn't gone back to her room, and her shoes were waiting for her outside, there was only one place she could be.

Hours after the party ended, Lupin waited by the Gryffindor portrait while the Fat Lady slept in her chair. It was almost midnight. Soft footsteps pattered against the staircase below and from the shadows emerged a disheveled looking Elvia. Her face fell when she saw who was waiting.

"Where have you been, Miss Storvich?"

"I decided to take a walk, Sir."

He put his hands on his hips. "To where?"

"Is that important?"

"When you're out past curfew it is. Now answer my question."

"I went to the forest," Elvia replied calmly.

"What did you do there?"

"I spoke to Sirius."

Lupin's eyes grew large.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I spoke to Sirius Black."

He grabbed her arm firmly. "Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not!"

"What were you thinking?! Don't you know he's dangerous?"

Elvia backed away from him. "Please keep your distance, Professor."

Lupin simply stared at her.

"Where is he? What did you two do?"

"Nothing. I spoke and he listened. I needed someone and he was there."

Lupin couldn't help but feel jealousy rise from deep below. Not only had she spoken to Sirius, something he hadn't done for over a decade, but they seemed to be forming a bond. What was happening?

"Elvia, whether he is innocent or not remains to be seen. That was extremely foolish of you."

"I wouldn't say it's the stupidest thing I've done lately," she replied as she turned away from him to approach the portrait.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room."

"I'm not finished speaking to you."

Elvia kept her face from showing any emotion as she stopped and waited for him to speak.

"You know the rules. I'm going to have to give you detention for being out at night."

"Yes," she said with no little sarcasm,"We wouldn't want to break any of those, would we?"

"You can serve it with me, or if you'd like, we can go to Professor McGonagall and she can decide."

Her first instinct was to laugh at the absurdity of his proposal. Of course she wanted to serve detention with someone else. But then the thought of McGonagall's reprimand when she found out Elvia had been been caught twice in the span of a few months entered her head.

"You...please," she said as she looked down, humiliated.

"I'll see you next Saturday then."

* * *

Elvia entered the Common Room in a fury. While she refused to allow Lupin to see his effect on her, in solitude there was nothing holding her back. She sunk into the nearest couch, buried her face in the pillow and screamed as violently as she could, releasing all of her anger. And since once wasn't enough, she did it twice for good measure. When she finally felt satisfied, she straightened up and looked lazily around the room, only to see two red-haired boys standing at the foot of the staircase staring at her in shock.

"Hello Fred, George."

"...Hello, Elvia," said Fred.

"Rough night?" asked George.

"It shows?"

"We haven't had the best time either."

"Why is that?" Elvia asked.

"We tried-"

"Unsuccessfully"

"To sneak into the Seventh Year Ball. Turns out they got the ghosts to keep watch this year. You can't compete with that!"

"Well, don't feel too bad," Elvia sighed, "You didn't miss anything."

"It was exciting enough to keep you from coming to bed until after midnight," smiled George.

"Yes, and for that I have detention with Professor Lupin next weekend."

"He certainly always seems to be around on those rare occasions you feel like getting into trouble, Elvia."

Just then the portrait hole swung open once more as Harry Potter walked inside.

"Harry, join the party!" said Fred.

"What are all of you doing awake?" the green-eyed boy asked.

"Well, Elvia's angry because she just received detention for returning late from a party George and I failed to sneak into. Sound about right?"

George and Elvia nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about you, Harry? Getting some good use out of the map?" George asked.

"Not anymore. Lupin's just confiscated it."

* * *

_It couldn't be. The map never lies. Harry saw Peter. _

_But Peter is dead!_

Lupin wandered along the dark corridors, scanning the map. Peter Pettigrew, if he'd been there at all, vanished.

_Would Harry lie about a thing like this? _

Two days later he set off for the Dark Forest. It'd been years since the last time he snuck in, accompanied by the very man he was out to track down. Once he entered, however, finding his way felt natural. The only problem was, he had no idea where he was going. Had Elvia seen him by the river? On the outskirts? Wandering aimlessly, he decided to call out.

"Padfoot!"

Nothing but a few birds flying from the trees sounded.

"Sirius!"

He tried this every hundred meters or so, stopping to call and waiting for some sign of response. After the sun's position told him midday had arrived, he gave up and retreated to the castle.

* * *

"What would you like me to do for my detention today?" Elvia asked, appearing suddenly before his desk on Saturday morning.

Lupin looked up at her. Why did he decide that today she would serve her detention? Didn't he think to do the math?

"You may go ahead and sit at your desk and do any unfinished homework for now," he said with a smile. Elvia must have noticed the sweat on his brow.

"I...Don't have my things. I didn't know I needed them."

"Of course...Why don't you have a seat until I finish, then I will think of something to do."

She sat at her desk looking confused. After a moment, he stood up and paced in front of her desk.

"You may write an essay on why you are in detention, what you did wrong, and how you can correct your behavior in the future," he said, "Then you may go."

"It's unlikely that will take me four hours, Sir."

"That's perfectly all right."

Elvia shrugged.

"May I borrow a quill and a piece of parchment?"

Lupin charmed the supplies to float to her desk, then made his way back to sit down. He couldn't help but feel irritated at how she was sitting and contemplating before she wrote, putting her quill to her full pink lips in thought. The whole reason for his deciding on that assignment was so that she would leave before the worst could happen, and now he could do nothing but remember her lips, in his mouth, on his neck. How sweet they tasted.

Finally the feather began to scratch. He watched her crinkle her nose when she wrote an unsatisfactory sentence, or smile as she held the paper up to reread it. She was quite fascinating; such an interesting mixture of so many dark yet beautiful things.

"Did you and Sirius...?" he randomly blurted out before knowing how to end his question.

"Did we what?"

His eyes twitched. "Nothing. I apologize, continue."

He felt the heat in his body rise from his feet all the way up his spine and to his head.

"I'm finished," he heard her say after what felt like an eternity.

Lupin held out his hand. "Thank you."

Elvia charmed the quill and parchment back to their original spots as she walked past her desk and out the door. Taking a deep breath, his eyes began to decode her writing silently in his head.

_I am serving detention today because I desired a bit of fresh air on the evening of the Seventh Year Ball. As I was out, I saw many great and wonderful things, including the "mass murderer" Sirius Black, a man I now believe to be as innocent as Harry Potter himself. He proved to be the most loyal and considerate of people as he described to me his friend Remus Lupin, to whom honor and duty are the most important things in his life, even moreso than his own happiness. _

_Sirius also told me the story of two people in the Order of the Phoenix long ago who loved each other deeply. Their names were James and Lily Potter. They worked together and fought for what they believed in, and although they had a tragic end, we can still see the beauty of their devotion every day. _

_I could have prevented this by merely staying at the ball, or going to bed early, which I now find myself wishing I'd done. I've learned that it was rather foolish to listen to Mr. Black, as he only painted a picture of a life I could never have. _


	28. Chapter 28

Professor Lupin entered his office soon after dinner and looked at the old wooden desk. A vial of potion already sat atop waiting for him. He untied his robes and hung them on the rack as he made his way to the chair and sat down, resting his face in his palms. Yet another month finished.

The skin on his cheeks began to grow warmer under his hands and soon a small sheet of moisture drew out from his pores. He looked up to the ceiling and began to breathe in and out, in and out, deeply. Leaving the empty vial in its place, he rose up from his chair, opened the door leading to the staircase and climbed them to his room, using one hand to unbutton his shirt and the other to clutch the railing.

As he lay on his bed to wait, his eyes grew heavy and fell into a feverish sleep. At first there was only darkness as always, a dreamless abyss of black, but then from the deep arose figures and images of life as he normally saw it: the mountains, the castle and the classrooms; faces smiling as their blurred words flew past his ears; the Great Hall filled with laughter and applause. And then there she was, sitting at her piano in the corner. They were the only two in the room. Without pausing to think, Lupin walked to the front of the instrument and stood gazing at her, but she failed to notice him only inches away.

"Elvia?" he said. His voice echoed many times in the distance.

She went on playing as if he weren't there.

"Elvia!"

And as one typically experiences in dreams, the answer suddenly dawned on him.

_You've forgotten me_.

"Already?" he asked softly as he rounded the piano and sat on the bench. His eyes rested on her fingers, which seemed to be the only part of her that moved.

"I suppose that's what I asked for."

Lupin reached his hand out to touch hers, and to his surprise she suddenly stopped to examine her skin, then looked behind her for anyone else in the room.

"You felt that?"

He once again reached out, this time tucking her hair behind her ear. Elvia jumped up and looked wildly around.

"Peeves?!" she called nervously.

For a split second her indigo eyes met his, but no sign of recognition showed on her face before continuing to search.

"No," he sighed.

* * *

Elvia ran into the Headmaster after leaving dinner. By the looks of it, he'd been waiting just for her.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," she said, pleasantly surprised.

"Miss Storvich, hello!" the old man said. "A word with you, please?"

The two sat on a bench just outside of the Great Hall. Dumbledore was clearly stalling the conversation in order for everyone to shuffle through before speaking with her, and as the last footsteps pattered by, he leaned in.

"I would like to invite you to your first meeting in The Order."

Elvia's eyebrows peaked.

"What happened to you recommending I take a step back?"

Realizing this made her sound unhappy over the proposition, she quickly rephrased. "Not that I wouldn't like to, of course."

"Seeing as it's only a meeting, and one of the first since reviving The Order of the Phoenix, I believe it will be quite comfortable for you." He added with a smile, "No vampires, no spying."

"When will it be?"

"Friday evening."

"Oh...So soon?"

"Yes, which brings me to my second question. Seeing as we need a very secret and secure location, I was hoping you might be willing to volunteer your father's house. It would be the ideal spot."

Elvia stammered. Her father's house. In actuality it was her mother's house; her mother who was dead because of her father. Was she ready to go back?

"OH...um...I...I don't see why not. If it's really that important."

"If it's too soon, by all means, say something."

Her heart warmed; Dumbledore always knew.

"I'll admit, it will be somewhat strange going back, but I need to do it at some point, right?"

"That's true, but the timing is entirely up to you."

She hesitated for one more moment. It certainly _felt_ too soon, but opening her house to the members of the Order would make a great first impression, which admittedly held greater importance than her emotional comfort at present.

"I will offer my home. Gladly."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Now, as it's rather insecure to send an owl, we will have to relay this information in person. I will tell Professor McGonagall, but since you are going his direction, I would be forever grateful if you updated Professor Lupin for me."

"But...Of course."

Keeping the disquiet from her face, Elvia knocked rather bitterly on the office door. No reply. She wondered if he would do this to anyone, or if he knew she stood beyond the entrance and merely refused to speak with her.

"I can't say I didn't try," she lamented as she turned to walk back down the stairs.

Just then she heard a faint sound, almost too deadened to detect, coming from the office. She put her ear on the door to listen better.

"That's coming from his room," she said to herself.

Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at the lock.

"_Alohomora._"

With a _click_ the bolt shifted and the wood swung open, allowing her to cross the empty office and once again put her ear to the door leading up the staircase. She could hear him above, much clearer now, breathing rapidly and with great difficulty, and moaning something she could not understand. Immediately she tried the handle but it too was locked.

"_Alohomora!_"

Elvia ran up the stairs, over various articles of clothing strewn around them, and followed the sound straight into the bedroom where she saw him lying above the sheets, damp with sweat. She stopped at the doorway when she noticed that he was asleep. What would he do if he awoke and saw her?

_He would grow angry, and at ME, no less. _

Trying to turn and leave Lupin to his own devices, she found it impossible. He appeared painfully ill, feverishly exhausted. But what could she do?

Remembering a certain trick from months before, she slowly walked towards the bed and knelt next to it, bringing herself to his eye level. Her hands hesitated, then drifted to his forehead. He could have been on fire for how hot he felt. She slid her palms over his cheeks and then to his neck, finally grazing down his chest. He appeared to be calming in his sleep. Elvia released a sigh of relief.

_I ought to go now_, she thought.

A small smile appeared on her lips. It felt so good to touch him again.

Suddenly something gripped her wrist so tightly she let out a small scream. It was Lupin, he had awoken, and in a flash, both of her hands were in his grasp as he rolled her over onto the bed beneath him. His frantic breathing had returned and he looked at her with shock at first, then recognition. Elvia could only lay terrified.

"You can see me!" he said.

"Well...Of course I can! What's-"

There seemed to be a trace of relief in his expression before it abruptly changed again.

"What are you doing here?!"

Now he was definitely in a panic.

"Dumbledore asked me to...But then I heard...Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but _you_ need to leave _now_," he said as he jumped up from the bed and grabbed her arm. They were halfway down the staircase before Elvia could manage to say anything.

"What have I done? I was only trying to hel-"

Just then they stumbled into the office and she looked out the window. The weaning daylight crept behind the mountains to the west, and to the east, a full, white moon arose in its place.

"Go! Quickly! Lock it shut once you're out!" Lupin yelled as they approached the office door. When she caught one last glimpse of him as it closed his eyes were already beginning to grow black, and not a moment after casting the spell, she heard a cry of pain from inside the room. Bones crunched as his clothing ripped into pieces. Elvia could only stand horrified from her side of the door, holding her mouth and squeezing her eyes tightly shut to keep from crying as she listened to scream after scream. It was torture to hear him this way.

Finally, after an agonizing wait, a howl echoed in the room and she knew it was over. At least, until morning.

* * *

He awoke feeling like hell. Luckily, as he hardly wore any clothes prior to the transformation, nothing of importance was ruined this time, unlike last month when his only pair of unaltered slacks was caught in the crossfire. Lupin stumbled to the stairs, grabbed his shirt and pants from the floor, put them on, and set off for the hospital wing; perhaps Madam Pomfrey might have a potion on-hand to dull the pain.

Breathing out heavily, he unlocked the latch, clasped the door handle and swung it open, revealing a peculiar sight. There sat Elvia on the floor, leaning her back against the wall as her head rested against the staircase. She was asleep.

He racked his brain for memories of the previous evening and gasped.

She saw him, she saw _everything_. What would she think of him now?

Lupin approached and reached out to rouse her, but lingered when he knelt at her side. He'd never seen her sleep before. For the first time in weeks, she looked peaceful and happy as her mind floated high up in the sky, unaware of the ugliness in the world around them. But she couldn't stay there, even on a Sunday; someone would grow suspicious if spotted.

"Miss Storvich?" he said softly.

Her eyes shot open and danced around, then rested on the man in front of her who appeared so tired and weak, softening the longer she observed him.

"Remus," she breathed, then leaned forward to encircle him with her arms. "I'm sorry. I thought I knew...But I had no idea."

He tried to resist, to keep his hands at his side, but she welcomed him into her embrace knowing the monster that crept beneath. And what had he done in return? He'd abandoned her, ignored her and scolded her.

"I don't deserve any pity from you."

Elvia said nothing as she held him tight; he wasn't going to talk his way out of this. Lupin breathed her in as his own arms rose and returned her gesture, burying his face into her neck. Her cool skin refreshed him like summer rain.

To his surprise, she pulled away first. "Dumbledore would like me to inform you that the Order of the Phoenix will assemble at my house Friday evening."

She kissed his cheek, rose to her feet and looked down at him.

"The password to the gate is _Libra_."

* * *

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor."

He smiled as he descended the last few stairs.

"Now to my understanding, during one of my absences towards the beginning of the school year, Professor Snape introduced the chapter in our book discussing vampires. I would like to clarify a few points from that lesson today, just so we are clear regarding the information for your final exam."

Elvia sunk slightly in her chair as the Gryffindor and Slytherin students who made up the lecture that day bent down to retrieve their books.

"But today we will be referring to the presentation I have made on the projector. You can leave your books stowed below your desks."

She tried to catch Lupin's eye, but he was too busy flicking his wand to start the machine. A slide appeared with notes to copy.

"It was believed many years ago that vampires were created when the dead body of a werewolf was not properly buried. This is untrue. A person, magical or not, acquires vampirism when they are bitten by another afflicted human. Although this is now common knowledge, the Ministry of Magic did not withdraw certain regulations for burying werewolfs until fairly recently."

Lupin said the last sentence with a look of disgust, then clicked the projector to reveal the next slide.

"Like I said earlier, even muggles can be bitten and changed, and when this occurs, because a vampire is technically a magical creature, sometimes they can develop _certain_ powers, beyond immortality of course, that they did not previously possess. Think of it as a sixth sense. The same thing happens to witches and wizards, and very often the mixture of the magic in their blood will allow that person to perform certain spells without a wand. It really it a fascinating phenomenon."

He paused to allow the students to finish copying their notes, even though most of them were done and looking rather surprised. Clearly they did not know this about Elvia, or any other vampire witch.

_Click. _

"Ways to protect yourself against vampires. Can anybody name them?"

Of course Elvia knew the answer, but she was too embarrassed to offer it. What was he thinking? It would be a miracle if this lecture didn't undo every new friendship she'd built over the past six months. Oliver Wood raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Wood?"

"Sunlight and garlic."

"Very good, but adding to your answer, the garlic must be raw. That is very important."

_Click._

Lupin pondered briefly before speaking. The slide was titled "Vampires in Society."

"Just like every muggle, witch, or wizard, some vampires can be dangerous. They have chosen to live in hiding and attack fellow humans to drink their blood, which, of course, they will die without. _However_..."

He looked around to every face staring up at him.

"In my classroom, we do not judge anyone based on an affliction or disease, nor do we attack or curse those who do not mean to do us harm. I am here to tell you how to defend yourself _when the occasion calls for it_, nothing more. Many vampires have integrated into society beautifully. They take regular doses of _Lamia_ potion, which dulls their cravings, and obtain human blood from hospital laboratories, where it is freely donated instead of stolen by violent means. Some have even successfully transitioned to using rabbit's blood."

No one was writing, but all were sitting in rapt attention.

"Despite the efforts of these individuals, most vampires are not allowed to live in overly populated neighborhoods or hold a steady job, and are lucky to be allowed to practice magic at all. They are seen as cold and unfeeling creatures unfit for our trust."

He paused for a moment.

"I can tell you that we have living proof in our classroom that modern prejudices are entirely false."

For the first time, Elvia allowed herself to look up. While the Slytherin students didn't seem to notice or care about his reference, the Gryffindors were smiling.

"And I, for one, would like to apologize for anyone who made her feel otherwise in my classroom, teacher or not."

Lupin caught her eye for a moment and smiled as well. It was then that Elvia knew, no matter where their relationship stood, they were certainly tired of hating each other.

"Now," he said, turning around quickly, "Onto mountain trolls and merfolk."


	29. Chapter 29

"Annie, they're going to be here any minute!" Elvia cried.

"Calm yourself, miss. All's well."

"Are you sure? What about the pudding?"

"That, too."

Elvia sighed and finally entertained a half smile. "Okay. Thank you, Annie."

"Of course."

She resumed her pacing back and forth, occasionally pausing in front of the mirror to adjust her hair or outfit, until she heard a knock at the door.

"It's them!"

"Yes, dear, I'm getting the door."

"Should I come?"

Annie chuckled. "If you wish."

Elvia trailed behind the tiny house elf to the great oak double doors and bit her lip.

_Stop fidgeting_, she told herself.

The hinges creaked slightly as several people, all trying to speak over each other, were revealed waiting on the doorstep, including Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin, along with five others Elvia had never met. It was a substantial party.

"Good evening, Elvia," Dumbledore grinned, and the other voices went quiet.

She immediately snapped out of trying to recognize every face and blurted, "Welcome! Please come inside!"

Feet shuffled forward and rubbed themselves on the rug, drying any of the remaining snow from the mountain tops.

"Annie, do we have room for all of these people to stay tonight?" Elvia whispered in terror as the guests were busy removing their coats.

"Leave it to me, miss."

"Right this way," Elvia smiled at the group while she led them to the dining room. "I hope this will be all right."

"Miss Stovich, if you'd seen the places this lot has had to huddle together in the past, you'd know your home is nothing short of a palace," Dumbledore replied as he eyed the room. "And something smells absolutely marvelous."

Elvia's face went slightly pink as she looked down. "Oh, you've got Annie to thank for that...I'm not so good at cooking."

Lupin bowed his head, clearly trying not to chuckle.

"Please make yourselves comfortable."

Soft conversation began to unfold as Dumbledore immediately took to introducing Elvia to the unfamiliar Order members, while the house elf set off for the kitchen. Three were men; a great big fellow named Kingsley Shacklebolt, a small man who went by Mundungus Fletcher, and quite possibly the most likeable lunatic she had ever come across, Mad-Eye Moody. The two women were rather the opposite of each other as well, one appearing as though she would fit in with a muggle punk rock band, Nymphadora Tonks, who stumbled over her own two feet when she approached to shake Elvia's hand, and a small squib called Arabella Fig. By the time they finished making every last acquaintance, dinner sat ready on the table.

As bodies shuffled to find a seat, Elvia spotted an empty chair next to Lupin. At first she told herself not to bother, but while the spaces were filling up rather rapidly, she wondered how she could make herself appear inconspicuous. Sitting together wouldn't be inappropriate, after all. Resolving to put her hesitation behind her, she stepped towards the chair, only to be cut off by Tonks, that was her nickname, apparently very eager to sit in the exact same spot. Disappointment at its peak, Elvia searched for another open space and alas, one waited for her beside Severus Snape. She put on the face of polite hostess and approached the chair slowly.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," she said as she lowered herself next to him, smiling cautiously and attempting to make eye contact, "I-I hope you're having a pleasant evening."

At first it appeared as though he were going to ignore her entirely. His head remained facing forward and his eyes hardly twitched. Elvia awkwardly looked the other direction, pretending she hadn't said anything.

"You'll do well to continue addressing me properly outside of school," she suddenly heard a voice hardly above a whisper say beside her.

She almost laughed; it would be the closest thing to a compliment she could ever hope for.

"So, enough chit chat. You say you have proof that the Dark Lord lives, Albus?" Mad-Eye suddenly bellowed as he stuffed a dinner roll into his mouth.

All chatter at the table quickly calmed as the faces awaited the sorcerer's reply.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, Alastor, and Elvia here would be a much better relator of the information we have at our disposal, as she is the one who retrieved it."

Elvia looked around. She didn't expect to have to speak in a formal fashion.

"Stand _up_," Snape hissed quietly.

Her chair screeched as she immediately obeyed.

"Do I say...Everything?" she mumbled, looking at Dumbledore.

"I don't believe that's necessary."

Elvia nodded and eyed Lupin. He merely watched her the same as all the others.

"According to a man I met in Albania, who saw Voldemort with his own eyes, he hides in a forest in the eastern part of the country. It sounds as though he is extremely weak, barely clinging to life, but he's there."

"When exactly did you go to Albania?" McGonagall asked, looking unamused.

Elvia looked at Dumbledore, who turned to McGonagall.

"I asked her to go over the spring holiday."

Judging by the high pitch of her voice, McGonagall's reaction was no doubt of absolute disgust, but Elvia was entirely too distracted to notice. Tonks was whispering something into Lupin's ear. And he was smiling.

"Who was this man?"

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, turning back towards Moody.

"Who did you hear this from, lass?"

"Oh, he was...Well, he was a vampire. One of many who serve Voldemort."

He nodded his head, the wandering eye traveling up and down with him. Mrs. Fig nervously set her cup of tea on the table and looked around the room.

"May I ask how you got him to tell you this information?" came Kingsley's deep voice.

Elvia swayed slightly as she formulated her answer. "I told him I was the daughter of Malov Storvich and he...Trusted me, I suppose."

Mundungus laughed where he sat. "And how do we know you're not doing the same to us? Is dear old Dad on the other side of this wall, listening for information?"

"No," she tried to reply calmly.

He began to open his mouth, clearly unconvinced, when Dumbledore interrupted. "That's enough, Mundungus. Storvich is dead, and he would have taken Elvia with him if he'd had the chance. There will be no further question of her loyalty."

She sat down quietly, signalling to Dumbledore that she was finished.

"Thank you for sharing your information," the Headmaster continued with a glance in her direction. She nodded and his gaze moved around the table. "What matters now is that we know for certain Voldemort is alive, and if so, even by a thread, it is only a matter of time before he returns."

"As reliable as I believe your information is, Elvia," Kingsley said kindly, clearly trying to undo any damage by Fletcher, "It is unlikely that the ministry will be convinced by it. Did you see Voldemort yourself?"

"No, I did not," she replied, "Unfortunately, I only had a limited amount of time to spend in the country. I...I can go back if-"

"No," both Dumbledore and Lupin said at the same time. "You've done more than enough already," the old man added with a smile. Elvia was busy wondering if she'd misheard Lupin speak, as he currently sipped from his drink and acted as though he hadn't said a word.

"None the less, I believe it would be wrong not to at least inform Mr. Fudge of this news," Dumbledore continued, "Whether or not he chooses to act it is up to him. In the mean time, we must try to find Voldemort ourselves before he gains too much power. There may still be a chance to defeat him in his weakened state. Alastor, as you have the most experience, may I count on you to lead this crucial operation?"

Moody's eye roamed to Elvia and rested on her for a moment. She felt as though he could see right through her every thought and pick them apart in an instant.

"Yes. This young witch is telling the truth, believe in that," he croaked, "When do you want me, Albus?"

"The moment the school year is finished. I would like to accompany you myself."

Elvia felt elated; Mad-Eye and Kingsley believed her, despite the fact that Mundungus, whose eye often lingered on the silver cabinet, clearly did not. As the evening progressed, though, the smile on her face died little by little. Lupin was talking and laughing and leaning with _her_. All night, throughout dinner and dessert. Had he thought to look at Elvia once or twice he may have noticed the hurt expression in her eyes, but as it stood, it was as though she didn't exist. Her anger flared up when she remembered the night on the balcony during the Seventh Year Ball, and him insisting he hadn't left her to wander to other women. How could she have been so pathetic as to believe him?

When Annie began to clear the table of its dirty dishes, Elvia rose up to help. She needed an excuse to get out of the room.

"I'll do that, Annie. Could you show our guests where they'll be sleeping?"

She couldn't bear the thought of hearing Tonks ask to share a room with Lupin. Is that why she'd been so quick to sit next to him? Were they already together? She collected the dishes as quickly as she could, charming them to stack in a neat pillar and float to the kitchen in front of her. Not turning to look back, she went through the door and remained until she heard every voice travel up the stairs and into their rooms.

* * *

Elvia entered her bedroom and let herself fall onto the soft mattress. She just wanted the night to be over and life at Hogwarts to resume, unsure that she could handle being in the Order as long as Lupin continued to ignore her. A heavy flowered suitcase sat at her side and she lazily unzipped the top pocket. There were very few things she'd been able to bring with her the last time she disapparated from her father's house: the ring in her shoe, the wand in her right hand, and the key to her mother's room in the left. She pulled the heavy little trinket out from the bag and held it above her face.

The trip to the abandoned bedroom on the other side of the mansion was similar but different than the first. She walked quietly over the old floorboards as to allow her guests a quiet night's sleep, and yet, upon entering the room, all need for secrecy and hastiness vanished. He was gone now; she could take her time.

Elvia approached the mirror at once and looked into it as she held her breathe. Dark hair, but eyes of blue and skin of white appeared. She reminded herself that the previous time she saw only herself at first and decided to wait.

_She must come, she has to come,_ she said to herself.

"Mom?" she called softly.

The woman in the mirror remained the same. The more seconds that floated by, the heavier Elvia's stomach grew.

"Mom!"

Nothing. No one. Her eyes grew hot as she approached the mirror and put her hand to the cold surface and let it slide down.

"I need you now," she said, her throat growing tighter, "Please...I have no one."

Her eyes closed firmly shut, then opened with new resolve. She went to the closet and opened the door to many blouses and dresses still hanging on the racks. One by one she took them down and put them to her nose, trying to detect a hint of her mother's presence, even something as significant as her scent, but each one simply smelled of fabric and dust.

"Where are you?!" she cried.

She backed up, still looking in the glass, and sat on the bed. The tears in her eyes were wiped away with annoyance as they kept her from seeing clearly. Finally, after accepting that the mirror would show only one that night, she fell heavily on the pillow and sobbed into it, squeezing the blankets around her and pulling them over her face. Time and again she tried to be strong and stop, but she saw no reason to dry her tears and be happy. She was truly alone.

"Are you all right?" she heard a man's voice behind her.

Still lying on the pillow, she turned her head to see who'd entered the room without her noticing, then quickly sat up on her elbows in astonishment.

Of course it was him.

"What are you doing here?" was all she could say as she wiped her cheeks with her hand.

"I couldn't sleep and heard you pass by my room in the hallway. I wasn't sure what this was until..." Lupin's voice faded as he slowly stepped towards her.

"...You...You heard me?"

"I apologize. I shouldn't have intruded."

Elvia looked down. "While we are budding into each other's privacy, I suppose it's no use pretending any longer."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"You and Tonks...I saw you at dinner. You're with her now, aren't you?"

Lupin smiled. "Why would you think that?"

Her eyebrows drew together. "Well, you were so close and talking and whispering, I-"

"You thought I'd tell you we couldn't be together if we were both in the Order, then go and date someone else...In the Order?"

He didn't sound angry; on the contrary, his voice was surprisingly gentle. Elvia only looked at him guiltily.

"You believe I wasn't telling you the truth about why I wanted our relationship to end?"

"I don't know what to think," she sighed as she allowed herself to lay down on her spine and look up towards the ceiling. All of a sudden, pulling the blankets back up and hiding in shame seemed like a wonderful idea.

"I've always tried to be completely honest with you, and I want you to trust that I am doing just that right now," Lupin said. "Tonks is a good friend whom I hadn't seen in many years before tonight. That is all."

"It certainly didn't appear that way."

He took a few deep breaths and his eyes wandered up thoughtfully. "If you're wondering why I remained so close with her tonight, it was only in an effort not to look at you."

He stared down at Elvia in time to see her lips part slightly in surprise.

"And yet, I seem to have abandoned my resolve during the most dangerous time in the evening."

Her body moved on its accord as Elvia slowly lifted the blanket from over her chest, revealing the thin fabric of her nightgown.

"What if I want you to look at me?"

"You shouldn't. Not after what I've put you through."

Even as he said this, his eyes remained glued to her. Taking the opportunity, Elvia reached down and grabbed the hem of her gown and slowly, agonizingly, drew it up; up past her knees and then her thighs, over her underwear and hips, then to her bellybutton. As he watched, she saw the need and the pain in his eyes, the desperation for her to continue. Giving him what he wanted, she drew it higher, to her ribs until the soft curvature of the underside of her breasts began to show.

Like he were awakening from a dream, Lupin reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. For a moment they both remained in that position, with her on her back and him above her, ready to explode, when finally he pulled away and stood up, looking down at the girl barely clothed upon the bed.

"I'm afraid that I am exactly the man you and Sirius described me to be," he said wearily, then turned and walked out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

Lupin walked back in the direction of his room. Halfway there, he stopped in the hallway and peered out the window, resting his hands on the chilly wooden ledge. What was he doing? Why did he think he could fight this unwinnable battle? It wasn't just Moony who wanted Elvia in the bedroom moments prior; it was Remus. The wolf couldn't be blamed for the particular feelings he experienced, or how he regarded her outside of the physicality of their relationship. From the moment he laid eyes on her she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and from their first words, her voice penetrated his icy depths one layer at a time. Elvia's kindness and compassion towards him after his previous transformation, despite her undoubted anger, demonstrated the truly mature and selfless woman she was. In fact, he couldn't find any suitable word to describe her but 'perfect,' and seeing her there, not hesitating to give him yet another chance, made the torture of their distance more acute than ever.

He loved her just the same, if not more so, than he had during their secret affair. That was the problem. He loved her as he loved James and Lily and Peter and Sirius, and how many years had he suffered after their loss? Lupin spent ages in agony thinking of their terrible fate, berating himself for trusting the member of the Black family who was responsible for it all. The night he discovered the betrayal, that Serius had murdered them, he never wanted to feel love again. Love lead to trust, and if he couldn't trust Sirius after everything they'd been through, who could he trust at all? Who could he rely upon to share the dark path he wandered, which always seemed to be his fate with or without the war? Elvia may have thought she wanted him, but eventually, years down the line when they should have been able to look back to their happiest memories, she would only see war and suffering._ If_ they lived to the end of the troubles at all.

* * *

Skipping breakfast was impossible. Unfortunately, the hostess would need to be present to bid farewell to her guests, but as it stood, Elvia was so humiliated by Lupin's rejection that she hadn't even left her mother's room for the remainder of the evening. Tearing herself away from the pillow, on which she eventually came to detect the faintest hint of lavender and lemon, she stood up and allowed gravity to pull the blankets away. All would be waking up now; time to go.

She slipped quietly in the kitchen, thankfully unnoticed, and smelled a batch of lemon muffins. Elvia smiled slightly. What a bittersweet scent that had already become.

"Good morning, Ms. Elvia," Annie smiled as she put the full platter on the counter. "These are ready to serve. I will be out in just a moment."

"No, don't worry Annie, I'll do it," Elvia said heavily. Serving food would be a pleasant excuse to move about the dining room once she decided to enter it, and movement allowed very little time to stop and chat. She grabbed the dish and swung the door open by pushing it with her back.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully with the most sincere smile she could manage.

Everyone awaited in the dining room looking somewhat tired, yet warm and friendly.

"Good morning to you, Elvia," Kingsley nodded, taking a muffin.

"I hope everyone was comfortable."

"Absolutely!" said Tonks, who jumped up to greet her and grab some food.

Now that Elvia's suspicions of her and Lupin together were gone, she finally allowed herself to enjoy the bright and somewhat strange personality of the young witch.

"The mattress could have been firmer," Mundungus jeered, to which she could only smile.

"I do hope we weren't too bothersome a bunch" Dumbledore quickly added, giving Fletcher an icy glance.

"I couldn't have asked for better company, Professor," Elvia replied as she handed him his breakfast and proceeded down the table.

"Good morning," came a man's voice, who turned to look at her once she arrived beside him.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin."

"Thank you."

Elvia was gone as soon as the plate touched the table.

"I will go and get the pumpkin juice and bacon," she smiled to the rest of the guests and bowed out of the room. As much as she wanted to take her time fetching the remaining breakfast items, a simple muffin wouldn't take too much time to finish.

To her relief, most every Order member had some type of errand to run with their Saturday and did not overstay their welcome. When the last crumbs of the muffins were eaten and drops of pumpkin juice gulped, bodies approached her to give thanks and disapparate.

"I'll be seeing you when school lets out, Ms. Storvich," Mad-Eye said, "Don't think I won't be including you in on the fun in Albania."

"I-I look forward to it," she stammered.

"Hope to see you around, Elvia!" Tonks called as she followed after him.

Soon everyone except the Hogwarts professors remained.

"I will see you back at school by tonight, I hope?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly, I just need to pack my things."

"Until this evening, Ms. Storvich," McGonagall said as she bowed her head.

Elvia turned around and started for the kitchen as she heard the distinctive _pop_ of their disapparation, her anxiety finally beginning to lift. He was gone.

"Elvia?" a voice came through the kitchen door, causing her so much fright she dropped three plates in her hand.

"Professor Lupin!" her eyes widened, and the first thing that fell into her head was to retrieve the broken pieces of glass from the floor. Anything to avoid eye contact. "W-What are you doing here?"

"May I have a word?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"_I_ would like to."

"Can't this wait until I arrive back at Hogwarts?"

"Elvia, please look at me."

She allowed the few pieces of glass in her hand to clink to the ground as she stared up, then slowly rose to full height.

"I'm sorry," she blurted before Lupin had the chance to say anything.

His face showed confusion. "For what?"

She looked around to make sure Annie was nowhere in sight before continuing.

"I...didn't...respect certain...distances you wanted to implement between us."

"You're blaming yourself for last night?"

"It was my fault."

He closed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. "You did nothing wrong."

"Besides completely ignore everything you've wanted me to do?"

"I sent you a mixed message by intruding on your private moment...In a private place, no less. I had no business being there, or telling you that I had trouble keeping my eyes off of you for the entire evening."

Elvia looked at him. "I was glad you came."

"You were?"

"It made me feel better," she smiled, "For a few moments, at least."

"I...couldn't help but overhear," he said cautiously, "And forgive me again for eavesdropping, but I thought I should tell you...You are _not_ alone."

She sighed, "Yes I am."

"Listen to me," he stepped forward, "If there was one thing I hope you saw from last night, beyond my unimaginable stupidity, it is that there are people around who care about you, even if I'm...They're...Not so wonderful at showing it."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel any better," she said softly. "Because, in the end, the amount of time spent by myself is the same."

To this he gave no response.

"But I wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about something like last night happening again. I'm...I'm doing as you told me."

"...What did I tell you?"

"I'm not going to try and push you any more to change your mind, or keep asking a question I already know the answer to. I can't live like this."

Lupin nodded. "I see."

"I'm not exactly sure..._how_...but I'm going to try and move on, whether on my own or with someone else."

* * *

Lupin swallowed. Elvia told him she was about to do the very thing he'd repeated to her time and again, so why was it so difficult to hear?

"I did say that."

Elvia frowned. "Had you forgotten?"

_Yes. A few times._ "No, of course not."

"Then...this is goodbye, Remus," she said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

He simply stared at her outstretched arm for a moment before reaching out and grasping not her hand, but her forearm. He tugged slightly, bringing her closer to him. He wanted to kiss her. If he were Sirius or James, he would have kissed her. But as it stood, Remus Lupin he remained.

"Goodbye."

And with that, he let go of her arm and disapparated from the kitchen.

* * *

It was the second to last week of school. Final exams commenced in fewer than seven days and anxiety was at its peak. The students of Hogwarts looked like zombies roaming the hallways from lack of sleep and extra hours studying. Elvia felt more nervous over the impending Order assignment than her tests, which she felt rather prepared for.

Naturally, she knew what the end of the school year would bring: a new and exciting life. But since she'd been informed that said life would begin literally hours after graduation, the pressure felt drastically more intense. Furthermore, the next trip, she was quite certain, would not have Lupin as a travel companion, and she couldn't decide whether she was comfortable with that or not.

Elvia got to thinking. What _would_ he be doing, if not accompanying Mad-Eye, Dumbledore and herself? Something more dangerous? Would he come back at the end of the day? Could she handle seeing him put in positions of such risk?

Then she started to realize, these emotions were exactly what Lupin was afraid of.

* * *

Lupin sat at his desk while his students were given a free study period. Feeling rather generous that morning, he knew they needed all the extra time they could get. He read the post from breakfast, smiling as he recalled that none of his professors did the same for him.

An unmarked, and previously unnoticed, envelope sat at the bottom of the pile. When he picked it up and turned it around, the wax seal did not bear any hint at the identity of the sender. Curiously, he slid his letter opener through the small, open slit and tore across the top, removing the piece of parchment from its pouch. By the time he read the very first line, his skin began to tingle with trepidation.

_Moony,_

_A name you no doubt believed never to be spoken again, there can be no mystery as to who this letter comes from. Do not try to find me because you will fail, and do not allow the past to make you ignorant to what I am about to tell you._

_I was never James and Lily's Secret-Keeper, although deciding to forfeit the opportunity remains my deepest regret. I would have died before betraying my friends, and as I am currently still alive, I do hope you come to believe my words: For matters I can only explain if we ever come face-to-face, they gave the title to Peter. He is the man you seek for my supposed crimes, and if you happen to acquire the Map, it never lies, Moony. Peter is alive, and he is at Hogwarts. Find him, and you will find the truth._

_But I did not write solely to proclaim my innocence, although it was necessary to do so in order for the remainder of my letter to be regarded as even possibly credible, only to say that I am aware of the situation between you and a young woman called Elvia. I have spoken with her many times, and while this information should, in all fairness, be told to her first, I believe you are the needier party._

_I knew Isla Durand, as did we all, but you may be surprised to know exactly what I felt for her. Obviously, I made my sentiments out to be a boyish crush, but as long as I am being honest, I should admit that she meant more to me than just another skirt in the corridor. As she hardly gave me the time of day until her last year, when I had proven myself to be a worthy member of the Marauders, no less, I never spoke of her to my friends, to you, like I wished, due primarily to the fact that I only had rather embarrassing stories of her rejecting my numerous pleas to relate._

_As I was saying, in her last year she finally began to regard me as something other than a clownish little boy who spent all of his time playing Quiddich. She gave me a chance, however small, to see the real woman behind the Pureblood facade, and although we all knew her to be the only Slytherin in history worthy of friends in Gryffindor, I can promise you she was so much more than that. She didn't hesitate, not for a moment, to use her position to her advantage. After graduating from Hogwarts she independently sought clues to aid the Order, although never an official member, and while Lily was a dear friend of hers, I was the one she corresponded with and sent her information to. No one but the two of us knew, because, as Isla put it, secrecy was vital. Had her true loyalties ever been exposed, it would have ruined the entire operation._

_The minute I graduated I wanted to find her and join her. She was alone, it was dangerous, but by that time, she'd dug herself deeper than she could comfortably escape. A vampire named Malov Storvich, Death Eater, asked her to marry him, and instead of waiting for someone who truly loved her, someone like me, Isla did her "duty" and saw another opportunity to infiltrate the dark side. She accepted his offer, certain that her magic would be enough protection from any serious harm, but she was wrong. Within a month of the wedding she found herself pregnant, even though every precaution had been taken on Isla's part to ensure it wouldn't happen. I believe Storvich performed some kind of spell, or curse, depending on how you look at it. In any case, he was using her to bear a child; someone that he might teach to carry out the legacy of his work, and nothing would get in the way._

_I tried asking, no, begging her to leave him, to come to the safety of the Order, but she insisted she was closer than she'd ever been to cracking the Death Eaters. In truth, I think she was scared that no matter where she went, he would always come looking. I never received a response to the last letter I wrote, and I can only assume that, by the time my owl reached her window, she was already dead._

_When I look at Elvia I see her mother, and it gives me more sorrow than I can say to detect the same determination to do everything that is expected of her, to make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of responsibility, and frankly, to suffer the same abominable fate. Don't fail her like I failed Isla. Don't let her think there's nothing in the world to fight for but a fight. We went to war for the people we loved, first and foremost, and you most certainly love Elvia._

_How can I make such a claim? There's a mark on her shoulder that tells me it isn't just superficial feelings she's captured. You and I both know that she can't be with another man, whether you like it or not. But what I think you have forgotten, old friend, is that although you can blame Moony for choosing Elvia, the only love a werewolf knows is what his human side, however small it may be deep within, has taught him. He loves her because you do, not the other way around, and you need her just as much as he does. You will search for her night after night, no matter how full or slim the moon may appear._

_Moony, you're the last free Marauder left. Don't spend your days bound to your own personal prison, or pretending to have learned nothing from our years together. Love comes first, work comes last, even for you, brother. Remember that._

_-Padfoot_


	31. Chapter 31

For a moment Lupin simply sat in a stunned stupor, his confused whirlwind of thoughts so intense that he strangely felt nothing at all. But as the storm began to settle and the notions flying around his head fell to the ground one by one, including the incredible claim of Peter as Secret-Keeper and Isla practically acting as an Order member, he could only, amazingly, think of Elvia. The weight of Sirius's claims, and the realization that every single one was true, urged his previous look of absolute shock to the small outline of a smile. He shook his head as he stood up, his body racing far faster than his mind.

* * *

"Ms. Storvich, forgive me but I don't believe I ever called you into my office to discuss the final exam."

Elvia looked peculiarly at the man who stood in front of thirty other students, waiting for her response.

"I hope it isn't too late," he added with a rather interesting smile.

She pursed her lips and cocked her head, trying to see through him, then gathered her things and stood up.

"...All right."

"Please continue working, class," Lupin announced as he took a few steps backwards toward the staircase, "And feel free to leave once the period is over." Then he turned around and climbed the stairs, Elvia following in bewilderment. No one else seemed to think anything was unusual, however; their heads remained staring down into their books, probably too concerned over the terrible fate the following week would bring to bother questioning their professor's behavior.

Elvia softly pushed the door closed, then turned to face Lupin leaning upon his desk. As soon as the classroom below disappeared from view, he stood up to draw nearer to her.

"Do you really want to speak with me about the exam, because I've been-"

He cut her sentence short by coming so close that she could feel the heat emanating from his body.

"I've been studying on my-"

His hand raised and slid the satchel strap from her shoulder, letting it fall to the floor with a _smack_.

"On my own," Elvia swallowed.

"Good," Lupin said, matter-of-factly, "Because I have no intention of instructing you to study this afternoon."

She drew her eyebrows together. He couldn't possibly mean...? But didn't he just...?

Lupin answered her questions immediately. The hand he used to remove the bag from Elvia's shoulder now slipped behind her neck and pulled her to his lips. As she felt so stunned at first, her eyes remained open in shock, but when his warmth slowly crept from her mouth down her throat and into the pit of her stomach, they closed and welcomed his body next to hers. It was magnificent, paling in comparison to the memories of the last touch they shared which, she hated to admit, lingered in her mind much more often than they should have.

But it couldn't be. Following the rules she'd so painfully learned, with every delectable touch he gave her, a heartache soon followed. She wouldn't allow it to happen again, and in his office, no less! Elvia pushed him away with her hands on his chest.

"Are you crazy?!" she glared. "There are _people_ out there! And you don't _want_ this, remember?"

He only smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him, resuming as if there were never an interruption. She moaned softly but tore away once more, this time putting plenty of space between them.

"What's gotten into you?"

Lupin shrugged. "I couldn't help myself."

"Couldn't help yourself?" she repeated back with a mocking laugh. "Since when?"

"Quite some time, to be honest."

"I beg to differ. You _left_ me, remember?"

"And now I'm coming back, just like I've always come back to you, Elvia, each time I've tried to leave." He waited for her response, but when all he received was a stone cold glare and crossed arms, he continued. "I resolved to try and do the right thing, the responsible thing, but I just couldn't follow through, and now I realize that it's because the right thing is to love you...Fully."

Her heart lept involuntarily. "And what finally put this idea into your head?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'll just say a friendly nudge reminded me of a great deal of things I'd let myself forget over the years."

"Like keeping your word? Treating the women you say you love with decency?"

Lupin looked up towards the ceiling thoughtfully. "I suppose I deserve that."

"Well," she snapped, trying to remain firm, "It doesn't matter anyways. You've lost your opportunity I'm afraid."

"Have I?" he answered, taking a step forward.

"Yes. You'd have to think me a fool to give you another chance after what you've put me through."

"The only fool between the two of us is me, not just for hurting you, but believing that I could ever truly forget you."

Elvia's harsh gaze softened slightly, but her determination stayed true. "My answer is no."

"I thought you might say that."

"Well...you were correct."

"But," he continued as he took yet another step, "I'm still going to try."

"I don't want you to."

"Yes you do."

"_No_, I don't!"

"Then why haven't you left my office yet?"

Elvia's anger flared up. "What do you expect me to do, just welcome you back knowing that in a few months you'll change your mind again? I can't trust you!" she cried, her eyes growing moist. "I can't blindly wander into another one of your indecisions. I loved you, Remus and I _needed_ you, and you left me alone after I was certain I could count on you. You're being so...unbelievably..._selfish_ to even _ask_ this of me again!"

She stood for a moment, attempting to regain her breath and wondering if she shouldn't take his advice and leave.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "And I don't blame you, not in the slightest, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that I want you by my side. For good."

"I can't think of a single thing you could _possibly_ do to-"

Lupin grabbed her hand gently and bent down onto his knee.

"There's one thing," he said softly.

Her mouth fell open. "What are you doing?"

"Elvia, I want you to marry me."

"What?!"

"Marry me. Believe me. Know that I'm telling the truth."

She felt blissful for the tiniest of moments, then shook herself out of her daydream.

"You can still break an engagement."

"You really think I would do that?" he asked, hurt.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" she answered, frustrated. "I don't know _what_ you're going to do today, tomorrow, or in the next ten minutes, it seems."

Lupin smiled. "Then marry me today. Right now."

Her heart stopped completely. "Now?" she choked.

"Is that not reliable enough?"

"But..."

"But what?"

"But you'd lose your job if you married a student!"

"That is true, but it's a chance I'm willing to take."

Elvia thought for a moment. This couldn't be happening, could it? Everything she'd ever wanted, the man she loved, offering his commitment forever? And yet, she found herself trusting him once more as he knelt there, proposing the very idea, unblinking as he waited for her reply, and willing to risk everything he had to prove himself. This was real.

"I will not marry you."

Lupin's eyes fell and his shoulder sank. Elvia pulled on his hand to bring him to his feet.

"But I _do_ believe you."

She smiled at him. He smiled back as he dipped down and caught her legs in his hands, lifting them up to encircle his waist, then walked to his desk and lowered her to sit on top.

"Don't make me regret this," she added sternly, looking up at him.

His mouth found her neck and began to suck and nibble as she leaned back slightly.

"I intend to give you the exact opposite sensation."

"Not here," she breathed.

"Yes. Here." He mumbled.

"What about the students in the classroom?"

"They're probably already gone. Class ended five minutes ago."

"And if no one sees us at lunch?"

"They'll think nothing of it," he answered as he unbuttoned the top clasps of her shirt. Elvia laid her hand over his to stop him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Remus Lupin?" she asked.

He looked her directly in the eye. "There are pieces of me you haven't seen before, that are just coming back to the surface after lying buried for a very long time."

Elvia nodded her head.

"Are you ready to see them?" he asked, with the same smile he showed from across the classroom twenty minutes prior.

"Yes," she whispered, almost too nervous to speak, then allowed herself to recline back and reach up to continue where Lupin left off on her blouse. This time, he was the one to stop her by grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

"And first I must insist on being the one to undress you."

He took his time, not forgetting his promise from months before while releasing each clasp and kissing every inch of skin they revealed as he traveled downward. Elvia almost wanted to urge him faster, but stopped herself when she found she enjoyed the soft, slow scratching of the hair on his face that tickled the entire way. Her blouse was cast aside as Lupin drew her up to release the hook of her bra. It fell to the floor as he stared at her sitting atop his desk, then his hand crept behind her back to arch her breast into his mouth. The other found the nipple on the opposite side of her chest and pinched it playfully, grinning at her occasional whimper. Finally, he gently lowered her back down as his hands slid underneath both of her knees. He grabbed them firmly and pulled so that her hips drew to the very edge of the desk while her feet rested on either side of his chair.

She knew what was coming. Elvia began to tremble as he unzipped the side of her skirt and led the garment away from her hips. When Lupin noticed this, his hand slid up from her belly button and between her breasts back behind her neck to bring her into an intense kiss, his tongue forcing her lips apart and invading her mouth. He drew up and took off his robes, then grabbed each side of her underwear and pulled them down her soft, white legs.

Elvia now laid completely bare before him. She suddenly felt vulnerable and slightly shy, not yet accustomed to this familiarity, and instinctively wrapped her arms over her chest. Lupin smiled as he scooped up her hands and brought them to his lips.

"I'll have none of that."

He released her palms and spread her legs apart, thereby exposing every inch of her flesh to his eyes, which rested on her most secretive area. Elvia's breaths increased rapidly as she awaited his reaction. Slowly leaning in, he gently kissed the inside of her right thigh, barely brushing his lips over the skin as he worked his way towards the center, all the while her heart was ready to jump right out of its ribcage. Just before reaching her sensitive spot, he switched to the left thigh and repeated the motion. Elvia moaned.

"Is there something you want?" she heard him say, not having to look up to know a smile spread across his face.

Any anxiety she felt before had molded itself into pure adrenaline. "Dont. _Stop_." She breathed.

She felt such anticipation by the time Lupin once more arrived to her middle that she gave a faint cry the moment his warm, soft tongue finally brushed over the tip of her nerves.

It was so different from anything she'd experienced before, and certainly more intimate. Mostly Elvia found herself in a state of supreme ecstasy, interrupted only by small rushes of panic, knowing his eyes and mouth contacted places of her body she never intended others to see, much less taste. Unlike the firm texture of his fingers, his lips glided over her like water, somehow stimulating every nerve at once. He intentionally mimicked his tongue to act exactly as it had in her mouth moments ago, and, as if she were literally sinking into the ocean, the pressure and tension began to build inside her head, working its way down her neck, chest and stomach; up from her toes, knees, thighs and finally...Releasing. She screamed as her hips rose up and down in response to the shock waves pulsating through her body. Lupin firmly grabbed her outer thighs to keep her in his mouth, ensuring that her screams would not die down a second too soon.

As numbness began to calm her motions into gentle sways, he withdrew and immediately began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He was unprepared when Elvia drew herself up heavily and got to her feet. Eyes fluttering up and down, she reached out to unbuckle his belt.

"There's something I've been wanting to try."

Without waiting for him to respond, she pressed his body back to sit on the desk chair, then slowly lowered onto her knees in front of him. She glanced up once, resting her eyes on the scarred chest that showed in between the open edges of his shirt before continuing to unzip his trousers and pull them down his hips, just far enough for his length to show. Elvia caught her breath in her chest.

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked, although he must have already known the answer.

She shook her head quickly.

"Are you certain-" he began, but just then she quickly covered his head with her mouth, gently sucking and moving her tongue in small circles around his warm, tight skin. It seemed the natural thing to do; she started slow, then quickened the pace as she found a rhythm. Lupin never finished his sentence, only moaned deeply in his throat. When Elvia felt brave enough to chance a peek, his eyes were closed and his hands gripped the arms of his chair so firmly that his knuckles appeared white. She reached up to stabilize him in her mouth, then when her fingers gripped him and slid up and down with her movements, his member grew harder and his moans louder.

"My...God" he breathed. One of his hands quickly moved to her shoulder and squeezed tight, indicating, to her immense relief, his satisfaction. A faint taste of salt slipped onto her tongue, but she had other plans for him yet.

Elvia stopped and stood up. His eyes popped open and found her smiling at him, then ever so slowly, she turned to bend over his desk, looking over her shoulder as he sat with his mouth open.

"You know me so very well, Ms. Storvich," Lupin smiled as he rose and approached from behind. He bent and lifted one of her legs to rest on the desk while the other remained on the floor.

"I believe I do," Elvia said.

His hand found her shoulder again. "Perhaps I didn't hear you correctly," he replied, easing himself inside of her without warning, causing Elvia to gasp and crumple the papers that lay beneath her hand. She stretched slightly to accommodate his width, her grip tight. "But I don't believe you addressed me correctly just now."

Her mouth dropped open in shock as her neck snapped around to face him. He held her gaze as he withdrew and entered once more, causing all of the discs in her spin to unravel. It felt amazing.

"I believe I do..._Sir_," she moaned.

All she could think of was him, his body, his voice, his hands, his lips. He was inside, making her nerves explode, and she never wanted him to leave. Elvia would have done anything he told her to.

"That's better."

Lupin gently slid his hand around the front of her neck and pulled her upright, his chest rubbing against her spine while he continued to push into her. Each time they rocked up and down she felt her knees grow weaker and her heart float up into her throat. His mouth found the small spot on her shoulder harboring Moony's bite and he began to softly lick and kiss the scar. It was as though he acted the role of both man and beast at the same time, and Elvia realized that this was the part of him he'd tried to hide for so long, the part that openly and freely embraced aspects of the wolf's personality which, at times, caused him to throw the rule book out the window.

Lupin withdrew and spun Elvia around so that she once again lay on her back. He grabbed her chin and pointed her eyes directly into his.

"As much as I enjoy that arrangement, I haven't waited all this time not to see your face while you cum."

A thrill of excitement flowed through her. "Go faster and you will."

Lupin smiled.

"Do you enjoy being unable to walk?"

"I expect it."

Dipping his nose down below her ear, he inhaled deeply and growled out, then tangled his fingers in her hair and thrust forward, hard, again and again. That was when Elvia began to see stars, while her moans progressed to high screams. She reached around his back and sunk her nails into his skin as the loose strands of his hair that brushed over her neck grew damp with sweat. The desk below her could have disappeared and the room around them changed color for all she knew; in that moment, her entire being occupied a different world without air and light. It felt as though a wet, heavy breath of heat breathed into her muscles as they contracted and spasmed.

"Eyes open," a voice broke through.

"I..I can't," Elvia moaned.

"You will."

She forced her lids up and saw the man above her as he clearly approached climax as well. His arms straightened and he let his mouth fall open as he tipped his head back.

"Fuck," he moaned.

Elvia's insides turned hot. He was there. She clenched as she grew excited yet again by watching him. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Fuck!" he repeated.

Lupin grabbed her breast tightly and squeezed as he continued through his orgasm, his movements becoming so swift and strong that Elvia could not physically keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

But the sensation proved too powerful. In a flash his arms collapsed and he tumbled on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

They laid on his desk as the objects in the room slowly came back into focus. After a few moments he rose to his feet, refastened his belt and buttoned his shirt, then hovered over Elvia still exhausted on the desk.

"Do not change your clothes or shower after you leave my office, Ms. Storvich," he said, smiling at her look of confusion and bringing her mouth to his for a kiss. "I want to be able to look up for the rest of the day and know that I'm still on every inch of you." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "At least...Until you can return again this evening."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 32 will be my last for _Judgement_. We all know that Remus is about to have an encounter with Sirius Black, but what will that mean for his and Elvia's relationship?  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Remus lay awake in his bed, alone. Elvia had been staying over much more frequently than he should have allowed, but earlier in the day he instructed, much to her displeasure, that she needed to keep her distance for the next few days. The following night brought the full moon and he couldn't be certain of what would happen. The only thing he knew was that he wouldn't take any chances.

In all honesty, he should have kept her away for the entire week of his moon cycle. That would have been the responsible thing to do. But each night as she left the Great Hall, he watched in agony as his resolve went out the same, huge door. Elvia would always turn at the last moment to catch his eye, and, despite himself, his head would nod as a tiny hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. By the time he reached his office, she already sat waiting, night after night.

The current separation didn't exactly feel any easier, though, even if it ensured Elvia's safety. He'd grown to love the feeling of her next to him through the night and the sight of her first thing every morning. Not to mention she'd kept him much cooler than he currently felt, laying tangled in his sheets in a heated sweat. Morning would be a long time coming. At least tomorrow would be Saturday and his lack of sleep, usually on full display for his students every month, could be hidden away inside his office.

An hour, maybe more later, sometime well after midnight, Lupin heard the faint creaking of the floorboards leading into his room. Panic rose in his throat as he dashed up, looking at his doorway. It could only be one person; one person who could be rather stubborn when told the word 'no'.

She appeared around the corner and stood looking at him, wearing a sheer white gown while her wavy black hair fell loosely around her shoulders.

"Hello," she said, rather softly.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin asked.

"I think you know."

"And as do you," he said as he pulled the sheet away from his legs and got to his feet, "That you shouldn't have come."

He grabbed her arm to lead her from the room when she pulled away.

"Why not?" she asked, hurt.

"You know exactly why, Elvia!" he answered, slightly louder than he meant to.

"I'm not afraid, if that's what you're implying I should feel."

"You ought to be after the last time you saw me like this."

"Our first time together was...Not what you think," she said as she put her hand gently on his chest.

Lupin looked at her a moment, then grabbed her hand and lifted it away from him. "I remember enough to know I never want it to happen again."

He once again attempted to lead her out by the pull of her hand.

"But I need to know what to expect on nights like these," Elvia protested. "If we're going to be together, I'm not going to sleep in a different room various nights out of the month."

"This is not negotiable. I sleep _alone_ on these evenings, and that's final."

"No, it isn't. You're not the only one in this relationship."

She yanked her hand out of his, walked to the trunk at the foot of his bed and sat down, crossing her arms.

"I want to stay."

Lupin breathed out and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"I'm not okay with this."

"Even if something happens, I need to learn how to handle you sooner or later."

"And what if later is after he's killed you?!" he roared.

"He won't. _You_ won't. Why would he make me his mate just to kill me? It doesn't make sense."

She had him there. Lupin immediately recalled Sirius's letter in his mind: _He loves her because you do__. _But he also knew that Moony showed love in an entirely different manner than Remus, one that might not translate well to others.

"It's two days. I just need you to wait two more days. Please." He pleaded softly, looking into Elvia's eyes.

She stood up and shook her head. "I have to know him sooner or later. Don't you want me here with you?"

He leaned back against the wall and looked up towards the ceiling. "Of course I do, but If something happens, I'm never going to forgive myself."

"I think you are forgetting," Elvia said as she approached, trapping him between herself and the wall, "That I'm not exactly fragile."

Lupin looked down into her big indigo eyes, breathing in and out of his nose heavily. That was a mistake he paid the price for immediately. A small voice deep in the back of his mind whispered to him.

_She's here. I want her. Take her. _

"Don't...Say things like that," he stuttered.

"But it's true. You're being too protective over me."

He put his hands on her shoulders to urge her away slightly. "He'll just take it as a challenge."

"Will he?" Elvia asked, raising her eyebrows. She took a few steps back and smiled. "And what will he do with this?"

It was as if she moved in slow motion, slipping the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor. The sound it made, insignificant to others, exploded in Lupin's mind. One step closer, one more wall falling down. He allowed his gaze to wander over her stunning nakedness, unable to either force her out or himself to move. Just being able to close his eyes would have made him grateful, but then again, Moony was slowly occupying pieces outside of his brain, starting with his eyes and ears and nose.

"You need to go. Please."

Instead of doing as he so desperately asked, Elvia stepped forward and drew up onto her toes to kiss him. He could feel her through his clothing, forcing the thin layers of fabric which separated them to shift up and down with her movements. He couldn't resist raising his hands to her hair and coiling it into his fingers. She felt so good in his mouth, but he wasn't the only one to think so.

_Mmmm...Yes, taste her, bite her, suck her._

He abruptly separated their lips.

"We have to stop."

Elvia took his hand, previously behind her neck, to her mouth and slowly started sucking his index finger with the same motions she used whenever she had other areas of his body in her mouth. She'd gotten so good at it in the past couple of days...

Lupin shook himself out of that thought, but then the voice returned to reclaim control.

_Squeeze her, enter her, spill inside her._

Just stay still, he thought desperately, Don't move, don't touch her, don't smell her.

Elvia moved his hand to her breast and squeezed, then guided him down between her legs.

"I need you. Won't you please?" she pouted.

He said nothing, but his eyes were bloodshot as the sweat on his brow began to mix with his hair. Elvia pulled his collar and led him to the bed, where she quickly pulled his shirt up over his head and pushed him to lay on his back. When he tried to get up, she moved on top of him and pinned his arms down.

"Do not test me, Elvia. You don't know what you're doing."

"You love me. Moony loves me. I'm not afraid."

"You should be."

She dragged her hands down his arms and chest to his pants, removing them quickly, obviously trying to avoid any further interruptions while she did so. Lupin kept trying to douse the fire in his mind which rapidly spread to the rest of his body, but to no use. He knew he couldn't push her away, he wanted her close.

If I lay here and let her do the work, when we're finished the danger should be over, he thought as he breathed rapidly through his mouth. He chanced opening his eyes to see her on top of him, steadily lowering herself with a nervous smile that made his toes curl. This was the first time she'd tried taking control, and he regretted that it had to happen on this of all nights. She should be savored and touched and guided, but he could only lay, praying that it would pass by without incident.

It was foolish to dream, of course. As soon as Elvia pushed him inside of her and started bouncing up and down in slow waves, his hands could only respond by sliding up her thighs and over her hips. He squeezed her skin hard, letting out his pent up tension the only safe way he knew how, and couldn't help himself when he gradually started moving her in motions that felt even more euphoric than others.

"Am...Am I doing all right?" she breathed when he moved his hands up her back and allowed her to proceed on her own.

His eyes opened slowly and looked up at the woman on top of him.

_Tie her up._

"Yes," he choked.

_Take her until dawn. _

"Elvia..."

_Show her who the weak one is_.

"Yes?" she responded half-heartedly, clearly having difficulty focusing.

Quick as lightning, he reached up and grabbed her neck, pulling her down close to his face. Her eyes opened wide in fright.

"You should have left when you had the chance."

Elvia couldn't tell who was saying this, Remus or Moony, but it didn't matter. The wolf had arrived. Her first instinct was to run, but she stopped herself. This is what she came for, she knew the risks and now she needed to face them. It was time for them to get to know each other.

"You're hurting me," she said as she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away. "Please stop."

She was surprised when he loosened his grip, but by no means let go.

"Enjoy it, that might very well be the only request I heed from you this evening," Moony said, his voice low.

He rolled them over so that he laid on top of her, then grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Elvia asked, now truly terrified.

He put his hand over her mouth tightly.

"It's time for you to stop talking."

Elvia drew up her legs and kicked him away from her. She was surprised how quickly he was back, though, raising his wand and muttering something that sounded an awful lot like...

She screamed as she found her arms suddenly tied to the bed post. Immediately, memories of Lucius Malfoy and trees and Albania flooded her head. This was more than she could handle. It was no longer fun.

"Stop! I don't like this!" she yelled, trying not to appear weak but assertive. Unfortunately, it didn't come out sounding that way. Her voice screeched with fear.

"You have a lot to learn, girl," he said, smiling above her. "Starting with the fact that I care very little about what you like and dislike."

"Just untie me. Please. I won't go anywhere!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

Before Elvia had the chance to respond, he was spreading her legs apart, pushing them as far as they could go to the point where she thought they might break. He looked her right in the eye as he pushed into her and smiled.

If she was grateful for anything it was that, unlike their first encounter, Moony didn't hurt merely by being inside her. And while he was distracted, driving in and out, face buried in her neck, she took the opportunity to get her face as close the rope around her hands as possible. Each time he thrusted forward she inched up, until at last she could reach it with her mouth. Elvia bit into it once, then twice as hard as she could. Finally the binding snapped away from her right hand, which she used to reach over and grab the wand on the bedside table.

Moony stopped and looked at her. For the first time, she saw fear in his eyes. But instead of pointing it at him to make him back away, she merely directed its magic at the rope around her other hand and commanded it to set her free. The wand was placed back in its original spot on the table and she reached up behind his neck to pull his lips to hers.

It was the only kiss Elvia had ever shared with Moony. His lips were hot, and she felt the soft vibration of a growl deep in his throat as she sucked his mouth.

"I told you I would stay," she said softly as she allowed her head to fall back down onto the pillow.

Clearly unprepared, and unused, to this, Moony didn't smile or say anything. But he did stroke her collar bone as he watched her lay, waiting for him to move.

"I want you," Elvia whispered.

"You should have left when you had the chance," he repeated with a far-off look in his eye. Elvia wondered who lay inside at that very moment.

"I don't want to leave."

He finally looked at her.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "No I do not."

* * *

They continued far into the night until the budding light of dawn flooded his room. Feeling free on a Saturday, all exams finished, they remained in his bed, making up for lost time late into the afternoon. Periodically they roused and made love, or talked about what life would be like in a few days' time when Elvia's final year at Hogwarts would be over, only to fall back asleep in each others arms.

Elvia opened her eyes and awoke for what felt like the fifteenth time, and was surprised to find that she was alone in the bedroom.

"Remus?" she called.

He gave no response.

"Maybe he got hungry and went downstairs," she said to herself. But as soon as she got up to put her gown back on she remembered; he probably went to get his potion from Snape, then headed to the Shrieking Shack. Her heart sank slightly at the thought that she wouldn't see him for another day, but knew nothing could be done about it. She would simply have to learn patience.

Elvia walked down the hall, past his small kitchen and grabbed her robe from where it lay on his couch; she'd cast it off before entering his bedroom the night before. A smile tugged at her lips as she recalled the evening, yet again, and the fact that Moony might just come to show the same gentleness towards her that Remus did. Though, admittedly, she didn't mind a bit of rough play now and then.

"I thought I might find you here," a dark, chilling voice behind her suddenly said. Elvia knew immediately it wasn't Remus or Moony. But, certainly, it couldn't belong to who she thought. No, he was dead. He was gone. Remus said so himself!

"Don't you have enough respect for your father to look at me while I'm speaking to you?"

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes watered in pure fear. Slowly her neck craned to look behind and her body followed suit. There he was, inhuman, white shriveled skin with red burn marks, eyes ice cold and his hair almost completely gone. Her father.

"I thought you were dead," Elvia gasped.

"That is how you greet me after all this time?"

She didn't respond, only stood, eyes growing wider.

"I can see why you would think so, after what that animal did to me, but no, it takes much more than that to finish a Storvich."

"Where have you been?"

"I didn't return to the mansion, as you may have noticed. I rather preferred the community believing I was dead. As you can see, it certainly came to my advantage this evening."

"But...how did you get inside the castle?"

"Elvia, Elvia, Elvia...If eleven year-olds can sneak in and out of this school, why on earth would you doubt _my_ ability?"

"I want nothing to do with you!" she spat. "You had better leave before Dumbledore finds out you're here!"

He laughed mercilessly. "Believe me when I say the feeling is mutual," he sneered, "But I can't take the chance of you continuing to parade around as my only child, tricking others into divulging secrets of the Dark Lord."

"So that's what you're doing here? You've come to kill me?!" Elvia shrieked.

"Not here, but yes, that was the idea."

Her father raised his wand. Elvia, knowing hers to still be tucked in her pocket, waited, buying her time, counting on his ignorance.

"Come."

Elvia walked past him out the door and down the stairs. When they crossed through Lupin's office, she noticed that a large piece of parchment laid unfolded on top of his desk, along with..._Oh no! His potion! Why hadn't he taken his potion? The sun was already starting to set! The full moon would be out any minute!_

"Keep moving, eyes forward," Storvich instructed.

Elvia's head snapped straight ahead. What was happening? Where was Lupin? What was her father doing? Was she truly about to die? She had to keep herself from shedding more than a few tears, telling herself there was still a chance. There was always a chance, especially when she had her wand.

She knew the odds of someone seeing them in the corridors were slim. Her father's hearing being much more acute than her own, he knew better than to simply walk without stopping to listen for footsteps first. As easily as if they were strolling through the park, they were suddenly outside the castle as the dusk slowly started to cover the grass, heading in the direction of the Dark Forest. Any chance of escape rested in the element of surprise, and Elvia knew the forest rather well. If she were going to take a chance, this would be the time. She waited until they were about ten paces inside the wood, when almost all light was extinguished, and pulled out her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled, and her father flew backwards into the darkness.

Elvia took off back towards the castle. While in the last few months her skills had grown, she knew she would need Dumbledore's help in defeating an accomplished wizard such as her father. All of a sudden, her legs felt as though they were bound together and she fell onto her hands on the ground. When she looked at her feet she discovered they had, indeed, been tied together by magic. Elvia pointed her wand and released the bonds, scrambling to her feet. When she turned to check behind her, she saw the white flash of her father's skin coming towards her, enraged.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted, but he blocked her non verbally. Elvia scolded herself for not thinking to do the same, but didn't make the same mistake twice. She continued to block and send spells his way, making no noise whatsoever. A constant flash of green and blue sparked between them as they dueled.

"You've made progress," her father smiled, "Perhaps I shouldn't waste your gifts by destroying you after all."

"I will..._never_...help you!" Elvia shouted, obviously struggling to keep up with his attacks. She repeated the same spells over and over in her mind, just trying to stay alive: _Protego! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Confundus! Ennervate! _

But he was fast, so much faster than anyone she'd ever met. Typically all a witch or wizard need do when they encountered a vampire was produce sunlight, but being that the spell would cause her harm as well, she needed to defend herself by pure focus and determination.

"You're starting to slip, child," her father said, trying to break her confidence. Her anger flared, knowing that he was right. He was stronger, smarter and faster, and she barely constituted as a worthy opponent. Storvich drew nearer, certain to deal the final blow by using an Unforgivable Curse. Elvia knew her only hope was to dive behind a tree, for there was no counter spell for such a horrible fate.

But suddenly she heard, and smelled something in the distance. Her father must have heard it too, as they both stopped and peered around the forest. Whatever it was, it was large, its footsteps growing louder every couple of seconds as it slowly approached their clearing in the wood.

"Who goes there?!" her father shouted.

But Elvia knew. She knew his scent, she knew the full moon hung overhead, even if she hadn't had the chance to observe it yet.

"Moony!" she cried out of desperation, "I'm here! Help me!"

Storvich quickly covered her mouth with his hand, but by that time, the beast in the trees had decided to emerge and show itself. He stood on his hind two legs, longer than the others, while his ears pointed back and his teeth bared in rage. Elvia tried to contain her fear, a fear that lasted throughout her entire life, as she witnessed the werewolf before her. Clearly her father struggled with the same predicament; after all, no vampire was immune. His hand fell limply to his side as he stared in bewilderment.

"Get back!" he finally shouted, raising his wand.

But Elvia knew Moony would be no match for a fully trained wizard, so, one last time, she pointed her own towards her father and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" His wand flew from his hand, and as if Moony knew her exact plan, the werewolf pounced an extraordinary length onto Storvich. Elvia turned to run as she heard ripping and crunching and screaming permeate through the forest, jumping to hide behind a tree.

When the noise stopped she continued to crouch, thinking he would leave as soon as he finished. But after the silence fell, a few moments later the same familiar sound of the wolf's footsteps continued, and towards her position next to the stump. Elvia closed her eyes, heart beating wildly. Remus hadn't taken his potion; nothing would remind him of his love for her in his animal form.

She opened her eyes to witness the beast, now right in front of her, approaching. He appeared no friendlier than moments ago when he tore her father to pieces. Elvia drew her legs to her chest and buried her face in her arms, sobbing as she hugged her body tight and hoped death would come quick.

But as she sensed his presence come nearer and his soft fur lightly brush the back of her hand, she heard what sounded like a whimper. She opened one eye, then the other, and shakily peered over her forearm to see him calmly sitting in front of her. Elvia's arms slowly released her limbs to rest flat on the ground, and for some reason she could not explain, felt the need to extend her hand to the werewolf who, moments ago, was certain to kill her.

Moony hesitated, sniffed, then gave her palm one quick lick before backing away and disappearing into the woods from which he came. She breathed out and leaned against the tree, trying to keep from fainting.

"Thank you," she whispered into the night.

* * *

When Lupin awoke the next morning in the forest, half naked and badly injured, he had to struggle to remember the evening. Harry, Ron and Hermoine had followed Sirius into the Shrieking Shack, they found Peter, but Peter escaped. He escaped because he, Remus, transformed into a bloody werewolf.

At some point, he also could have sworn he saw Malov Storvich, but he dismissed that as a hallucination. The man was long since dead. Just another werewolf dream of him destroying vampires, especially vampires who made his lover's life hell.

Lupin patched up what remained of his clothes and headed towards the castle, passing by Hagrid's hut and catching the half giant out in his pumpkin patch.

"Oh! Professor Lupin! There y'ar!" Hagrid shouted.

"Hello Professor Hagrid," Lupin replied sheepishly. "I apologize for my...appearance."

"Ah, tha's nothin'. I'm just glad yer all righ'. When I 'eard about yer...Well, condition..."

"Wait, what?" Lupin asked, his bones turning to ice.

"Professor Snape told us this mornin'," Hagrid said, now appearing very embarrassed. "Abou' the lycanthropy and all. I never woulda thought."

Merlin, he was there, too. Snivellus. And he'd told. Why did he have to tell?

Oh yes, because Lupin was a dangerous beast who shouldn't have been allowed to teach at Hogwarts at all. For a few blissful months he'd forgotten that terrible conclusion.

"Thank you...Hagrid," he said, trying to smile, then, with stiff muscles and a sore foot, turned and made his way towards the castle. Once he stepped inside, instead of going to his office he went to visit the Headmaster. Soon enough the owls would be coming in, and no parent would want a monster like him around their children. Rather than putting Dumbledore in the position of either firing him or going against the wishes of the mothers and fathers of the school by employing him, Lupin decided that only one thing could be done.

* * *

"Hello, Harry."

The boy who looked like a carbon copy of James stopped at his door, bewildered.

"I saw you coming," he added, pointing to the map.

Harry's eyes, well, Lily's eyes, roamed to Lupin's face and the fresh wounds that lay atop.

"I've looked worse, trust me."

The professor flicked his wand and allowed his bags to pack themselves and his trunks to close, his shoes to scurry into their compartments and the papers on his desk into his file into the correct drawers.

"You've been sacked," Harry finally said.

"No, I resigned, actually" Lupin said, finally allowing the weight of the words to crumble in his chest. "_Someone_ let slip the nature of my condition, and parents will not want a...Well, someone like me teaching their children."

"But Dumbledore could-" Harry started, and Lupin stopped him with a heavy hand, remembering all of the times in his youth when he believed the kind old Headmaster capable of fixing every problem in existence. It was a harsh lesson to grow up and find it wasn't true.

"Dumbledore has already risked enough on my behalf. Let's just say people like me are used to it by now."

Used to being poor, living in shacks and scrambling to survive. Life back at Hogwarts had been such a pleasant diversion from the harsh reality outside the castle walls.

By the look on Harry's face, he seemed to feel just the same amount of sorrow that Lupin did.

"Why do you look so miserable, Harry?"

"None of it made any difference. Pettigrew escaped."

"Harry, it made all the difference in the world!" Lupin exclaimed. He himself could not believe his ears when the Headmaster informed him of Harry and Hermoine's ingenuously successful plan to save Sirius's life. "You uncovered the truth and saved an innocent man from a terrible fate! It made a great deal of difference."

The boy still appeared unconvinced. Lupin, on the other hand, had yet to fully grasp how grateful he felt towards the young man in front of him for helping his best friend. In an effort to cheer him up, he thought of an idea.

"And before I go, seeing as I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever in giving this back to you," Lupin said, charming the map to close.

Harry's face brightened immediately, but a knock at the door revealed Dumbledore awaiting, a pained look in his eyes.

"Your carriage awaits, Remus."

"Thank you, Albus," Lupin replied, lifting his briefcase.

"Goodbye, Harry. I feel sure we'll meet again, sometime."

Harry nodded as he stood next to Dumbledore. Both Headmaster and student watched as Lupin grabbed his cane and limped out the door of his former office, not stopping to turn around or look back.

Lupin gave his bags to the coachman, who asked, "Where to, Mr. Lupin?"

"Hogsmeade station," he replied heavily. It was likely he'd need a few drinks from the Three Broomsticks before deciding whether he wanted to return to his old family home or stay in the village for a few days. He didn't expect when he opened the carriage door to see Elvia sitting inside, giving a sad sort of smile.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" she asked.

He gave her an exhausted, apologetic look. "I was going to write from Hogsmeade," he said, still standing outside. "Everything happened so quickly this morning, I just felt like I needed to get away."

Elvia gestured at him to sit down, which he did so before closing the door. He and Elvia embraced, holding each other as the wheels started to move below them.

"Where will you live now?" she asked with heavy eyes after pulling away.

"I will likely return to my family's house in the country and try to seek work there."

"I see," Elvia answered, looking down, "And when the Order needs you?"

"I will just have to apparate, I suppose. Although, being that Pettigrew escaped last night, no doubt to return to Voldemort, Mad-Eye's operation to Albania has been cancelled," Lupin said. "Peter will have told him that we are aware of his location and moved on."

"So what will the Order do now?"

"We start over. Follow new leads."

They sat quietly for a moment while listening to the road below the wheels.

"Dumbledore spoke with me this morning," Elvia said.

"Did he?" Lupin replied.

"He requested use of my home as the new headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix."

He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"And as I am left with quite a bit of family money, I don't see why I cannot accept his request and devote all of my time to, as you say, starting over and following new leads."

Elvia took his hand in hers on her lap.

"And I couldn't possibly allow a fellow Order member to live so far away, especially when I..._we_...might need him on a daily basis."

The corner of Lupin's mouth rose to a smile.

"I don't know if I can accept."

"Why ever not?" she frowned.

"I could never live with a woman without asking her to be my wife, and as you have rejected my offer, I don't see how such an arrangement can be possible."

Elvia pulled his tie, bringing him closer to her.

"Am I allowed to change my mind?"

Lupin looked up thoughtfully. "Just this once. And only if the answer is yes."

"Then..." she started, moving her lips to his ear, "Yes."

He pulled her into him and kissed her, but just barely before the carriage came to a halt and the door swung open. With her hand laced in his, Lupin emerged and grabbed his bag with the other. Together they stood as the horses pulled away.

"Are you ready to go home?" Elvia asked.

"Absolutely."

"Then close your eyes," she said, then took a deep breath and closed her own.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who's trudged along with me throughout this entire story. I can't believe it's over! What am I going to do with my time now? I realize that this takes place during Harry's third year and a whole MESS of things happen between now and the end of Voldemort, but I didn't want the story to go on and on and on. It could be worthy of a sequel someday, but for now, I felt like this was the perfect stopping point. Anyways, if you've never reviewed, or even if you have, I would be extremely thankful if you could tell me what you think of the story as a whole. Who knows, maybe I'll be back with another one some day.**


End file.
